Bleached
by iamAdisco
Summary: Ichigo was tired. But his purpose wasn't fulfilled. A tale of loss, time travel, and hopefully with a happy ending. Inspired a lot from Swinging Pendulum by cywscross, and approved by cywscross. Warnings inside. No pairing. I don't own the image. Found it through Google. BAMF Ichigo. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: me owning nor earning. Tite Kubo is the master. Bow to him.**

 **Summary: Ichigo was tired. But his purpose wasn't fulfilled. A tale of loss, time travel, and hopefully with a happy ending. Inspired a lot from Swinging Pendulum by cywscross, not a continuation, but has the same basic plot.**

 _Zanpakotu speech will be in cursive_

The horns of war were broken. The Fake Karakura town was turned into rubble. Soul Society was demolished. Everything was destroyed. The culprit of all this was on his knees in front of the supposed protector, coughing up blood. The orange- haired protector stood in front of him, staring impassively at the despicable man. The man coughed again, a lot more vigorously

" You...have lost, Kurosaki Ichigo." the man with a broken body forced out. "I may be dying, but it is you who truly lost." Aizen mocked

"Your family and friends are all dead. But you knew that didn't you Ichigo-kun? After all, you were there when they died, not being able to do anything while I killed them. Did you know, before you came to see them take their last breathes, I had the opportunity of listening to the music of their screams. Your blonde sister, what was her name? Ah, Yuzu. Did you know how she screamed when I had my way with her while your father and other sister watched? It was music-Aizen's tirade was cut short as Ichigo finally freed the three worlds from his presence by beheading him.

"Shut up, you vile fucker, I said SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted

" I... think... he's incapable of speaking as of now. " came from a haggard voice behind Ichigo. The orange haired man turned around fast enough to get whiplash

"Kisuke?! Are you alive? You're hurt! C'mon let's get you to the 4th division! Don't you dare faint now!" Ichigo said frantically

" I-I'm sorry Ichi-chan, but I am afraid that my time is up. Here, take this." the shop keeper replied weakly while shoving a small box into Ichigo's hands

"Don't be stupid, and don't call me that! What is thi-why the fuck is it glowing?! Kisuke? Kisuke!" the hybrid exclaimed.

"Sorry Ichi-chan, for making you do this. But I am too weak to relive this life... and too weak to deal with Aizen-san. I am sorry for doing this to you, I truly am. But you are the only one who can do this. Fix this, Ichigo, and hopefully you'll be able to live happily ever after." the scientist said

"What the fuck are you saying?! Kisuke? Kisuke! OH, FUCK!" Ichigo shouted once again.

"Around him the world was whirling. Kisuke was long gone, and Ichigo was seeing several scenes playing out, but they were all too fast to comprehend. Finally, he began to notice that the box was seeping his reiatsu, and even though he wanted to let it go, he could not. The orange haired man whose reiatsu hadn't been that drained even after a month of starvation at the hands of Aizen while he was under his TLC, was surprised to find himself losing consciousness. But he didn't fight against it. Instead, he welcomed the blackness. After all, he was so tired

§ An infinite amount of time later§

"Hey, Kingsy. Wake up!"

The orange haired man twitched.

"Hey, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo's zanpakotu/hollow Shiro (zanpahollow?) shouted from inside his mind. Ichigo just twitched again. Shiro sighed, annoyed with his wielder. Beside him, Ichigo's manifestation of his Quincy powers, Yhwach, shoved his fingers in his ears, which proved to be wise as Shiro began to scream bloody murder

"HEY, KINGSY, WAKE UP, YA FUCKING LAZY-ASS MOANIN' BITCH!" This time Ichigo just grumbled a low "Shaddup!" and continued to sleep. At this point, Shiro looked like someone had just told him pizza was the worst thing ever, i. e completely baffled and scandalised, and Yhwach was trying (unsuccessfully) not to laugh at this particular expression. Shiro turned to Yhwach with fire in his eyes.

"I can't believe it! The idiot lands himself in a shit load of trouble, which is nothing new, by the courtesey of Kisuke Urahara, which is again, nothing new, and all he does is sleep?!" he hollow exclaimed. Yhwach looked amused, but decided that yes, it was time to wake their wielder he sighed, and after mumbling something about unruly kids he said

"I will wake Ichigo up. No need to be so angry, Shiro."

"Oh, yeah? You know he sleeps like a log when he has the chance to."

Shiro replied with a sceptical expression. Yhwach's eyes darkened a little at the reminder of their wielder hardships, and Shiro clenched his fists. After a long pause, Yhwach finally said, "That may be true, but now is not the time to think about that. It seems like Urahara did something good for once. We are back in the past, and we have a chance to stop Aizen before he becomes that..thing." Shiro was quiet for a while before he spoke.

"You're right, as usual. Wake him, o' professional alarm clock" Yhwach twitched at the insult before he sent his "wake-up call" to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Captain Shunsui is here.." The reaction from Ichigo was immediate; "Huh, Shunsui?! Where, what, why, how and...old man, I hate you!" Meanwhile, Shiro was laughing his ass off.

"Th-that was the key? Oh, man, I'm going to have so much fun with this"Ichigo scowled and grudgingly asked the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off, would ya? Anyway, Old man, where the fuck are we, what the fuck is happening and why in the seven hells am I laying on a futon?" Both of the spirits paused.

"Uh..Kingsy, what is the last thing you remember?" The famous scowl was back. "What do you mean 'what do I remember?' The last thing I remember is Kisuke shoving a box to me, and rambling about second chances...oh, please tell me he didn't?"  
"He did. He sent you back in time, Kingsy,"Shiro replied very (un) helpfully. Ichigo groaned . A trip back in time. Now what, Getaboushi?

Somewhere else, a young Captain Kisuke Urahara sneezed.

 **AN: So... what do y'all think? My first fanfic, be a little kind :)**

 **Edit: Just correcting some mistakes. Sorry if I disappointed you. A new chapter is in the works, I promise. And it may just come out this week. Or the next.*hint, hint*. Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached

Chapter 2: Orientation

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, Tite owns bleach.

 _Zanpakotou speech_

 **AN: So, I had free from school and decided to update. RoR, please, and be kind. On to the story!**

 **P.S. Ichigo looks are the ones he gets when using Mugetsu, but with orange hair, because he kept the looks after the final Getsuga, not the hair colour though. The old timeline follows canon up until the end of the Quincy war, which lasts for 10 years with Juuhabach(not Yhwach, he is the old man in Ichigos innerworld) finally dying at the hands of an escaped Aizen, who then killed most of the three worlds' population. The final war ended in the previous chapter.**

"So, you're telling me that I have somehow travelled back in time, courtesy of my last living friend, and am now laying on some stranger's futon?" Ichigo inquired disbelievingly from his inner spirits.

" _Yeah, King."_ Was Shiro's oh so eloquent answer. Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"Great. Abso-fucking-lutely great. Thanks Kisuke, for making me do this." The hybrid griped. Shiro and Yhwach were quiet. Ichigo sighed loudly and hid his face in his hands. He wanted it to end already. Fifteen long years of fighting had taken their toll on the orange haired man. For him, it was extremely difficult to accept that he had to live through .shit all over again. Inside his mind, Shiro scoffed, annoyed by his wielder's attitude, and even though Yhwach sent him a warning glance, he began to, for lack of a better word, reprimand Ichigo.

" _YO,KING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS! DON'T YOU DARE SIT AND SULK AROUND!"_ Shiro yelled.

Ichigo, who had not expected the violent outburst, made a sudden movement, and knocked over a ceramic jug, which had apparently been placed there by the mysterious host. Suddenly, there was patter of footsteps hurrying towards Ichigo. The hybrid's eyes widened when the shoji doors were opened by someone who could only be his twin. In turn, the apparent twin of Ichigo began frantically to ask questions at such a rapid pace that Shiro felt compelled to offer him a place in the rapping industry.

"Are you awake? Of course you are, but who are you, where are from, why do you look like me if I had long orange hair? I am Shiba Kaien by the way, the head of the Shiba clan. Could it be that you are a long lost relative we did not know about? And why do you have a Zanpakotou? I checked the Academy records, and there were not any mentions of you, and-" the twin who was now identified as Shiba Kaien, Ichigo's cousin was suddenly cut off his rant by someone smacking him on the head with a frying pan.

"Really, nii-san, you should give the guy a breather before you bombard him with questions. He only woke up!" came the scolding voice of the Kaien's abuser, who Ichigo had identified as his other cousin, Shiba Kuukaku. Kuukaku now turned her gaze towards Ichigo, and began apologizing for her elder brother's behaviour.

"Sorry about that, he has been so hyped up on finding out about you. I will get someone to bring you some soup. Get up, you idiot brother!" she stated while dragging Kaien out the door.

Ichigo, whose mind had short-circuited when he saw his long _dead_ cousins, suddenly decided that something needed to be stated.

" ?" the warrior stated, quite eloquently. Yhwach sighed.

" _It seems like we need to find a suitable explanation for your existance, Ichigo."_ the old man said in obvious exasperation. Ichigo scowled at the subtle jab at his inabilty to adapt to the situation, but did as told

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see, we can't tell them I am from a possible future ridden with three consecutive wars, obviously. From now on, I am Shiba Ichigo, from the 75th Rukon district. My father was a Shiba, and on his deathbed told me about the extended clan since my mother died several years ago. When I was travelling here, I was attacked by some thugs who wanted my zanpakotou. And since we are on this matter, let's say I got my sword from a dying shinigami, don't know his name."

 _"Did you just come up with that bullshit story?"_ Shiro sounded impressed despite himself. Ichigo smirked, but it was tinted with bitterness.

"Yeah, 15 years of wars do give a person the experience to bullshit their way to bullshit their way through anything. By the way did I miss anything?"

The answers from his spirits were negative, and the orane haired fellow now waited on the arrival of the promised soup, which he could smell from his futon. 'Ah, when the last time I had a real meal? Three, no, four years ago. Yeah, four years ago on Karin and Yuzu's last birthday before they...were...killed. Oh, fuck, why did I think of that?' The warrior rubbed his face in frustration as the memories of Aizen's words and the twins' mangled bodies came to mind. Suddenly Ichigo didn't feel so hungry anymore.

 _"Oh, fuck it, King! The bastard will never have the chance to do that to our sisters again. We'll kill him before he even looks at them, that is a vow I take! Now, eat, there is a girl who is standing in front of you with food!"_ Shiro's comments brought the war-veteran out of his depressing thoughts to confront the female servant who had bought him food.

"Thank you,miss...What is your name?" he told her after he finished eating. The girl's eyes widened.

"Y-Yuki." she stuttered out. Ichigo nodded, and repeated his thanks this time with the girl's name. The poor girl who had never been asked anything personal, blushed and almost ran out of the room, which left Ichigo quite perplexed.

"Was it something I did?" he queried. In response Shiro just laughed.

 **Next: Confrontation**

 **AN: Yay, another chapter!**

 **Arelia22: I can't believe you read my story, I love your stories so much! Thanks for the advice though I will probably keep my chapter short since I am not a very fast typer or writer in general.**

 **Thanks to anyone who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 3: Confrontation**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh. Do I have to? Groan. TITE OWNS IT PEOPLE!**

 **AN: So, since some of y'all insisted that I write longer chapter, I decided to take som baby steps. The chapters will probably get longer as I get used to writing. English is not my main language, though. And my phone just DIED, quite literally. Ugh, so stressful! Sigh, the things we do. Now, onto the story!**

 _Zanpakotou speech_

"So…you're telling me that you look like me because we are related?" Shiba Kaien repeated Ichigo's words after he had finished giving him an account of his (bullshit) story. Ichigo nodded hesitantly, not sure of how his cousin would react.

"Well then, welcome to the family! I have to induct you immediately as my brother, since you do not really have any proof that you are a Shiba beside your looks, but your story sounds plausible enough. I think I remember some uncle of ours going missing in the Rukongai some years ago." Ichigo blinked. Was this really all he had to do? Moreover, did he say brother? He hesitated once again before he answered.

"Thank you. Nevertheless, why would you want to induct me as your brother? And don't you have to consult your Elders before you do something like this" he asked He could not understand why Kaien would want a literal stranger he just met as his brother. Sure, they looked alike, but that was it. Kaien seemed a little torn before he sighed and answered Ichigo's query.

"Look, I know that we don't really know each other, but the reality of the matter is that the clan needs an heir, and since I have no…ah, eligible brothers or children, the nearest heir is a bastard of a man that I don't trust. Moreover, the reason I am choosing you is very simple. You might have experienced it sometimes, which is probable if your reiatsu is anything to go by, but the Shibas have a special hidden power; the power to read hearts." Kaien took a deep breath and looked at Ichigo who had gone white as a sheet, and gave him a wry smile

"Do not panic. It's not like reading minds, but rather we get an inkling of whether the person is trustworthy or not, and from you I got a strong feeling of belonging from you. It…confused me, you know, 'cause you felt like someone I could tell my deepest darkest secrets to, and you weren't even conscious!"

The Shiba clan head looked amazed and disbelieved at the same time. On the other hand, Ichigo felt rather uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat, bringing Kaien's attention back to him. The orange haired male had his scowl in place, and looked rather torn.

"I...I'm not to sure about this, but I..." the hybrid scratched his head in frustration. He wanted to accept the offer, but wouldn't it be too greedy of him? In the he just said, quite frankly.

"It's a good proposition, but I don't want to be a burden." Kaien blinked, and then grinned widely.

"I'll take that as an agreement! And don't be daft, you won't be a burden! Now, tell me, have you ever heard of Shin'ou Academy? " Ichigo, who was quite perplexed, decided just to go with the flow, and nodded.

*2 days later-Shinou Academy*

It looked like fate was favouring the Shiba. It truly was a lucky coincidence that the entrance exams for the Academy were two days after the newest Shiba and heir of said clan was awake. Ichigo and Kaien were now in the waiting room for Ichigo's results. Kaien shot a look in his... brother's direction, observing how he was acting. During the two days he had spent with Ichigo, he had gotten to know that the orange haired twin of his didn't normally smile, and always had a frown on his face, which detoriated into a scowl when he was irritated. The man didn't act like a normal Shiba, though he didn't have a stick up ass like the Kuchikis, thankfully.

Beside that, it was a certain grace to his movements, much like the late Kenichi Shihouin, former Captain of Squad 2 had had. It was like his baby brother had some training in the field of Shinigami, which was likely as the missing Shiba had been a promising young Shinigami before he went off to wherever. Kaien frowned, if he remembered correctly, the missing Shiba had gone AWOL around 35 years ago. That meant that his new baby brother was younger than some of the children in the clan, which was unbelieveable. So Kaien decided to ask his brother quite about his age there and then.

"Say, Ichigo, what is your age?"

"Hm? Oh, around 31, I guess." was the distracted answer from the orange haired man.

Kaien blinked. And blinked again. And opened and closed his mouth like he was imitating a goldfish. Ichigo, who had shifted his attention from whatever he was thinking, was now looking quite alarmed.

"Uhh, is everything okay, Kaien?"

"31 years..." Kaien said faintly. He couldn't believe it. The youngest Shinigami graduate ever had been 80. It was truly an act of fate that Ichigo was ust over the Academy age limit. Kaien shook his head in disbelief. It looked like the clan's liquor storage was going to be in danger if this kept up. The elder Shiba's train of thought was derailed as right then an Academy instructor shouted for "Shiba, Ichigo!" to come forward and recieve his results. The two Shibas hurried off to the room were the Academy instructors were waiting with Ichigo's results.

" Ah, Kaien. How nice of you to accompany your..." Gengoro Onabara trailed off, waiting for Kaien to explain their obvious relation. Kaien began to rattle off like a mother showing off.

"This is my brother and the heir to the Shiba clan. He is only 31, and I only let him take the exam partly because I didn't know he was that young and partly beacuse, well you can tell by his monstrous reiatsu that he needs some trainig. Please take care of him"

Gengoro raised his eyebrows, while Ichigo scowled lightly. It seemed like reiatsu control was a sore topic for him.

"Only 31? That means you are going to break another Academy record. Fear not, Kaien, it seems like your brother can take care of himself. You broke every exam record in the millenia long history of our Academy. Your Reiatsu measured to Level: 10, a weak Captain or a strong Vice Captain. Your Hakuda and Houhou were probably on par with some of the Onmitsukido, and your Zanjutsu was definitely over Academy level. As for the written part, you got a full 100%, and though your kidou was ordinary on the lower numbers, it was absolutely splendid on the higher numbers." Gengoro stopped to take a breath, and for the Shibas to let it sink in. Kaien looked like he was on the verge of fainting and was already hyperventilating, while Ichigo looked mildly surprised, though it was hard to tell with his frown. Gengoro sighed and continued.

"You could, essentially, graduate today. But since we have to keep up appearances, Ichigo has to remain a year in the Academy. Else we eould be accused of favoritism, and the Shibas would certainly be accused of using their influence. You don't need to attend any classes, and your classes would be with the Sixth years anyway. When the Captains get to know of you, they will probably send for you to go on missions and evaluate you themselves. Is that your Zanpakotou?"

Ichigo nodded. Kaien was now leaning on him for support, muttering something about sake and empty storages.

"Have you achieved Shikai?" Gengoro asked, blatantly ignoring Kaien's hitched breathing.

Ichigo nodded again. That seemed to be too much for Kaien, as he dropped on the floor like a sack of potatoes in a dead faint. Ichigo prodded him lightly with his foot, looking mildly concerned. Gengoro coughed, hiding a laugh, though he was a little concerned for Kaien's health, but after five minutes of waiting for the fukutaichou to wake up, he decided to wrap it up.

"So, welcome to the Sixth year at Shin'ou Academy. You're free to go wherever whenever. I would like for you to stay at the Academy for the schoolyear and...show off, to convince the other students that all this wasn't a fluke. A request, not an order, I assure you. See you hopefully on the 22nd of August, in a week. Now, please make sure that Kaien doesn't drink himself into a stupor."

Ichigo once again nodded, while hiking his brother up on his shoulders.

"I'll make sure to come." the orange haired man said. At that exact moment, Kaien decided to moan in his sleep, making Ichigo freeze up.

"S..."

Ichigo dearly hoped "S" wasn't a woman.

"Sa..."

Ichigo's mind was racing, and his face was red from embarrassment. Meanwhile Gengoro and the othe instructors were struggling not to laugh at the apparent prodigy's predicament. Kaien continued to moan, like a bitch in heat.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet.."

That's it. Ichigo was going to murder Kaien, revive him and murder him again. The instructors had now given up all pretense, and were now openly laughing at the strawberry.

"Sake."

Ichigo almost face-planted. Kaien was so dead that the Soul King wouldn't be able to revive him, he fumed. In his mind, Shiro cackled, and to his utmost horror, even Yhwach chuckled.

 **Next: Academy and women**

 **And that's a wrap. Next chapter will probably take a while. Take care everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 4:Captains,( Academy and women)**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I need to point out the obvious? TISNWOOBUKETIT!**

 **AN: Hooray! 1000 hits in three meager chapters! But don't worry fellas, I'm getting some meat on the bones of the skeleton that is my story! Here you are now, be entertained! (smells like teen spirit, anyone?)**

He was running. His heart was in his mouth, and he was almost hyperventilating. He was sweating so much that his unifo5rm was getting soaked. The Shiba clan heaad was panicking as the presence behind him closed in on him. The brunette looked frantically around for places to hide, to disappear, anything to get away from the presence that was now emitting so much killing intent that the prodigious fukutaichou was beginning to suffocate. He cast a panicked glance behind him. He then observed something that was quite a common sight in Seireitei on weekends. The Captain of Squad 5,8 and 13 walking along to wherever. The panicked man cried in relief.

"UKITAKE TAICHOU! PLEASE SAVE ME!" Kaien shouted as he quickly hid behind his (terminally ill) taichou. The Captains all blinked, exchanging confused glances with each other.

"What are ya hiding from, Kaien? For that matter, why are ya hiding? Ya didn't piss off Kuukaku-san, did ya?" the Captain of Squad 5, Hirako Shinji asked the terrified man. Kaien shook his head.

"Not Kuukaku, Captain Hirako, someone much more dangerou-" the fukutaichou's explanation was cut short as an apparent twin of his, but with waist length orange hair appeared in front of the three captains, with his sizeable zanpakotou drawn. Kaien yelped in fright, begging his taichou to save him. The twin of the frightened man scowled, an expression that oddly seemed to fit him, in the united opinion of the Captains. The man seemed to be making towards retrieving the cowering mess known to the world as Kaien Shiba, but Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of Squad 8 picked that moment to take pity on the poor man, and intervened.

"Maa, why don't you introduce yourself to us before you molest our dear Kaien-chan?" the lazy-mannered man said, insulting both of the Shibas in a single query. Kaien didn't know whether to be horrified or grateful, so he settled for constipation, while Ichigo's mind decided that moment to loose control over his mouth.

"I am Shiba Ichigo, heir apparent to the Shiba clan. I don't want to molest this idiot, I want to skewer him, you lazy, drunk, fashion disaster!" the orange haired man shouted in Shunsui's shocked face. The stunned silence that followed was broken by Shinji's cackling and Ukitake's chuckles. Shunsui just had a stunned look on his, telling the world what the world what he thought of being talked to like that. Meanwhile, Ichigo was mentally beating himself up. He had frgotten that _his_ mentor Shunsui was long lost, and that this was a lot younger and less calm version of the man that would eventually be Captain Commander. Also the fact that you could insult Shunsui lazy attitude to the moon and back, and his drinking habits to the sun, but you _never, ever -_

"Did you just insult my incredible, awesome, amazing, extraordinary _fashion sense?!"_ the calmest Captain of the Gotei 13 said angrily, hands going towards his zanpakotous. Ichigo maintained a scowling facade, but mentally winced. The Shiba heir's mind was racing. In the end he decided to just go with the flow, as he was confident in his ability to handle Shunsui, of it came down to it. After all, sparring for two months straight makes one familiar with the opponent, and this Shunsui hadn't done that.

 _Yet, anyways'_ the orange haired man thought morosely. On the outside, he reinforced his scowl. Besides, Ichigo took much pride in the fact that he was the only one who made Shunsui loose his cool. He knew that they were more alike than people thought, which was why they had become such good friends during the Wars, Ichigo knew that the lazy man often hid his scowls behind lazy smirks, and Shunsui had known that Ichigo hid his rare smiles behind scowls. Ichigo took a deep breath.

" Yeah, I insulted your fashion sense! Who the fuck wears a pink kimono with a straw hat anyways?! With your complexion, a simple blue kimono would have done the trick, and get rid of that horrid hat! Who are you anyway?! Don't look at me like that, Kaien! I had two sisters, and a seamstress as a mother. You can't not know about fashion if you have to survive in such a household! Now come out from your hiding place, I still have to kill you!" Ichigo mentally patted himself on the back. Shunsui seemed to have developed an eye-twitch as Shinji howled with laughter, and Kaien groaned, his momentary relief gone.

"Why you little!-" Shunsui's rant was cut off as Ukitake coughed lightly.

" We are right outside my Squad's quarters. Why don't we have some tea as we work this out as adults?" the white haired man _suggested._ Both Ichigo and Shunsui scowled and "tch"-ed, in perfect syncronisation, causing Shinji another fit of laughter. Kaien released a sigh of relief. Finally, he was free from the demon that was Ichigo's wrath, though he thought that this was only a tip of the ice-berg. Kaien wondered why his brother was after him in the first place. He had only finished breakfast, when Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and began yelling various threats. It would've been funny, but the shear killing intent his baby brother was on par with a Menos Grande. Once they were all comfortably seated in the Squad-quarters, Ukitake began to ask the question that was on everybody's mind.

"So, Kaien, I didn't know you had a brother like Ichigo here. Would you mind explaining? And why was he chasing you all over Seireitei?" Kaien scratched his head, expression sheepish.

"Ah, that's because Ichigo was only adopted a few days ago. He was born to a runaway Shiba in Rukon, you see. But because his family was killed a year ago, by a Menos. He decided to find the rest of the Clan, as per his father's wishes. As for his reason to hunting me, well, ask him." Kaien ended his explanation by pointing a finger in Ichigo's general direction. The Captains now turned their heads towards the orange-head, though Shunsui was still glaring. Ichigo glared disbelievingly at Kaien for a full minute, before he ducked his head and mumbled something, cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it..." Ukitake said hesitantly, Ichigo groaned and glared at Kaien with such force that the man flinched.

" I said that he embarrassed me! After hearing the results to my entrance exams, he fainted and began moaning like a bitch in heat while I was _piggybacking_ him, about sake of all things! I thougt I was going to die of embarrassment, but after Onobara began laughing I decided that older brother or not, he needs to die!" the irritated Shiba yelled. There was stunned silence for all of three minutes before Kaien let his head fall down on his desk with a resounding thud, and Shinji and Shunsui erupted into howling racuous laughter. Ichigo turned so red he could pass as a living human shaped Strawberry, while Ukitake was sending the poor boy a sympathetic smile, before he uncharacteristically frowned, which caused the laughter to subside, though both Shunsui and Shinji were sporting smirks.

"You said that Kaien fainted after hearing your results? They couldn't be bad, if your reiatsu is anything to go by. Why did you _faint_ , Fukutaichou Shiba?" Kaien winced a little at the formal adress, but stuck out his chest like a proud mother hen.

"Oh, Ukitake-taichou! You wouldn't believe what kind of praise my cousin was rained in from Onobara! You see, my baby brother broke every record of the Academy! He was so good, that the shitty geeze-I mean, Onobara said that he could probably become a full-fledged Shinigami today!My baby brother already has SHIKAI! But unfortunately he has to attend a year at the Academy, because people would think that th clan pulled some strings to get him out of the Academy, so he has to attend classes with the Advanced Sixth years. And the most amazing thing about him is that he is ONLY 31!" Kaien yelled out with such pride that Ichigo was embarrassed further. The Captains present were all once again left stunned to silence, and both Ukitake and Shinji sent impressed looks towards the emabarrassed angry mess that was Ichigo. As for Shunsui, he blinked twice in surprise, before he snorted derisively.

"So the barking dog has some bite. Well, infant, if you think that achieving Shikai is impressive, then you got another thing coming." the Captain of the 8th Squad sneered, despite being impressed by Ichigo's numerous achievements. If possible, Ichigo looked more muderous than ever.

'That's it! I know Shunsui was going to be less mature, but the nutjob's being downright arrogant! He needs to be taken down a peg or a thousand!' the newest prodigy of the Shiba Clan fumed.

"Shut up, you drunk! Who are you anyway?!" Ichigo yelled in Shunsui's face, baiting him. The famous Captain blinked, jaw dropping to the ground in disbelief. Ukitake intervened once again, sensing the inevitable blow up.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, my bad, I forgot to intruduce my friends and myself. My name is Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of Squad 13, and your brothers' superior. This man who has been laughing non-stop is Hirako Shinji, Captain of Squad 5, and lastly this is Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of Squad 8." the now "identified" Captain of the 13th Squad told Ichigo. Ichigo gave Ukitake a respectful nod, and a less respectful nod to Shinji, before he turned to Shunsui with a mental smirk, and a look of disbelief painted on his face.

"This drunk is a Captain?! Can he even hold a sword? I bet he hasn't ever seen a hollow." the orange haired prodigy sneered, making the calmest Captain of the Gotei 13 loose his cool for real.

"OH, YEAH?! WELL, COME OUT IN THE TRAINING GROUND! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW I CUT DOWN A THOUSAND HOLLOWS FOR MY CAPTAIN'S TEST! KAIEN, I DON'T CARE IF HE IS AN INFANT, AND YOUR BROTHER! THIS KID IS GOING DOWN!" Shunsui bellowed on top of his lungs, releasing a huge amount of reaitsu and frightening a lot of the lower ranking Shinigami in the whole of Seireitei. The enraged man stomped out of the 13th Captain's office, heading for the trainig grounds which he knew wer designed to contain bankais. Ukitake sighed, knowing that Shunsui was on a warpath, and it was beyond even the Soul King to stop the enraged man. Shinji had a look of wary amusement and excitement on his face. The Captain hadn't seen a good fight in _ages,_ and he was rooting for the prodigy and the Captain to get the steam out of their system. Kaien just looked horrified, while Ichigo, who was inwardly cackling along with Shiro scowled outwardly, trailing after the future Captain-Commander.

§Two hours later§

Shunsui was frustrated. Two hours into the sparring match and neither of the opponents seemed to be falling down anytime soon. The dual blade wielder had been forced to draw both his blades, despite his oppnent only wielding one blade, though it was monstrously big, looking like an overgrown kitchen knife. The Captain of the 8th was covered in small cuts and bruises, while his opponent looked no worse for wear. Shunsui gritted his teeth, and made up his mind. He was going to release his shikai. It was embarrassing enough that this infant Shiba was seemingly defeating him in his unreleased state, but there was no way Kyouraku was letting himself go down that easily. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, infant! It seems like you have some bite to your bark, which has forced me to cosider releasing my shikai! Behold! Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar! Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Wind Sneer! Katen Kyokotso!" the force of Shunsui's release almost broke the barrier which was designed to hold in any bankai. Ichigo smirked. Finally the old man was taking him seriously! Well, he had to just match up wouldn't he?

"Is that all you can do old man?! Well, looks like I have to release my zanpakotou as well." Shunsui's eyes widened. He thought that the brat was already released! An immense spiritual pressure emerged from Ichigo, nearly choking all the Shinigami who had come to the training arena to watch what was already dubbed "the fight of the century". Kaien was in to minds. He was horrified and somewhat amazed that his brother had somehow irked Shunsui. On the other hand he was proud of the fact that Ichigo was pushing Shunsui to actually do something. There had been at least five centuries since the lazy man had come to a trainig arena. He was sure that this fight would push the man to realise that slacking off wasn't doing him any good. Maybe Lisa-chan would send a thank you-gift to Ichigo for kicking Shunsui's ass in gear.

"Tear the Heavens asunder! Zangetsu!" this time the weakened barrier did break, leaving the whole of Seireitei to feel the immense pressure of the combined reiatsu of both Ichigo and Shunsui. In his office, the Captain-Commander, one Yamamoto Shingekuni Genryuusai snappen his head up, and gave a small smirk. It looked like Shunsui just met his match. Meanwhile, Shunsui was regretting his decision to fight wholeheartedly. He was going to take a nap this afternoon, but it looked like this menace was going to keep him occupied. The Captain was debating ways to get out of this mess. He looked at his oppnent and blinked in surprise. It looked like the little bugger was a dual wielder. A too big kitchen knife in one hand, and a trench knife in the other, with an all black outfit, the boy looked like the definition of Death God. Suddenly there were two very sharp blades at his throat. The orange haired menace had the gall to smirk.

"Yield?" Ichigo knew that for some reason, his former-future-mentor was dependant on his afternoon nap. So he very deliberately used a combination of sonido and shunpo to get there and catch the Captain by surprise, knowing that only an apocalypse would keep the man from yielding and sacrificing his nap.

"Ah, yes. Let's just go. It was getting boring anyway. Say, Ichi-chan, mind considering the 8th for your home after your graduation?" While Ichigo was yelling at Shunsui for butchering his name, the anti-climatic ending to the fight surprised, and disappoited many of the assembled shinigami. Kaien just breathed a sigh of relief as he and Ukitake made their way to the middle of the training ground, where Shunsui was back to having a lazy smile, and Ichigo was back to sporting a frown.

"Amazing, Ichigo! No wonder the shitty geezer Onobara was so impressed!Oh, and Captain Hiroko had to go, Squad work." Kaien explained to Ichigo. Ukitake was about to say something when he was overcome with a coughing fit.

"Captain, are you okay?! Do you need me to take you the 4th?" the Shiba clan head was frantic, trying to help the sickly Captain.

"Ah, Kaien, I'm just fine, just a small fit this time." Kaien scowled at Ukitake's remark about his health, which caused both Ukitake and Shunsui to blink at the similarity between Kaien and Ichigo. Meanwhile, Ichigo was debating how to tell Ukitake that the living world had developed a cure for his disease, commonly known as Tuberculocis.(AN: just go with the flow peeps)

"That sounds like a terrible cough. I think you might have tuborculocis." the orange haired said bluntly, causing three heads to swivel in his direction.

"Tuberculocis, you say? What is that?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"Well, my mom was apparently a doctor when she was alive, and her high spiritual pressure allowed her to remember most of her life. She teached me a lot about the medical science, and how to spot different diseases. Tuborculocis is a lung disease, which can be treated and cured in the human world. I think you might have died with the disease when you were alive, and it lingered in your spirit." Ichigo explained to his wide-eyed audience. In his mind Shiro was giving him a standing ovation.

"Really? A cure?" Ukitake sounded hopeful. Ichigo nodded.

"It might take a few months-" Ichigo was interrupted by, surprisingly, Shunsui.

"Juu-chan can be cured for the disease he's had for centuries in _months?!_ Well, young Ichigo, it seems like you have something between your ears, and because you told of such an option, I will let your remarks about my fashion-sense go. Now, let's go to Yama-jii." the eccentric man then grabbed Ichigo's hand while he shunpoed towards the 1st division quarters, ignoring the prodigy's protests while leaving a bemused Ukitake and Kaien to follow them.

§Shinou Academy, two months later§

"There he is, with that long orange hair"

"Oh, I wonder if it's as soft as it looks"

"I heard he's the top of the Sixth year-class, and it's only his first year!"

"And he's friends with Kuchiki Byakuya! Seeing those together is like seeing a vision of true heaven!"

"He's supposedly already at fukutaiochou-level. And did you hear? He's only 31!"

"Ooh, that's too bad. I don't wanna be a cradle-robber."

"Yeah, but when the cradle so shiny...I think I would go for it."

"He's so handsome! I bet some of the guys have gone gay for him!"

"And his scowl is so adorable!"

Ichigo's scowl was bordering on being murderous. Beside him, Byakuya Kuchiki laughed at his friends' misery. Said friend turned his scorching glare towards the Kuciki, which had no effect on the man, as he was used to it. Ichigo almost gave in to the urge to bang his or sommeone else's head. In the two months he had attended the Academy, he had amassed a following of the most fearful creatures in the universes; _fangirls!_ it had gotten so bad he couldn't sleep at night. Last he heard there were being written _fanfictions_ about him. _Yaoi fanfictions_. Ichigo shuddered. The worst part was that everyday some chick would work up her courage to speak to him, and confess. The awkward rejection he had to give without making the girls cry were cringeworthy. The worst part was that his ne friend Byakuya seemed to be enjoying every moment of Ichigo's misery. How they had become friends still puzzled Ichigo. He had been minding his own business, hiding from a horde of rabid fangirls when the Kuchiki appeared beside him, sending him a sympathetic look. It was weird for Ichigo to see his one-time cold friend expressing his feelings so openly, and without his haori and kenseikan. The Kuchiki heir's shoulder length was loose, and he seemed relaxed. Ichigo tried to not remember the way Byakuya died.

"You too?" the raven haired male had said to the prodigy. Ichigo had blinked in confusion.

"I mean the fangirls. They were all chasing me, like the rabid creatures they are. But it seems like they have found a new target named Shiba Ichigo, the new heir of the Shiba Clan. Poor guy, I feel for him. My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, you can call me Byakuya, I don't like honorifics." The Kuchiki heir explained to a bemused Ichigo, who blinked in surprise before giving Byakuya a wry smile.

"Shiba Ichigo. But you can call me Ichigo, I don't like honorifics either." The reply had brought a light flush to Byakuya's cheeks, but he quickly recovered, smiling at the situation. From there all bets were off, according to Byakuya. They had been practically inseperable since then, mainly because it turned out that they shared all the classes, and the same dorm room. Also because Byakuya was the only one who Ichigo could be in close quarters with without wanting to run for the hills.

 **Next: Academy life and trainig**

 **AN: A much, much longer chapter. If Shunsui seemed a little off character, please bear with me, I have a plot! I will try to make Byakuya like his teenage character, not the cold as the South pole stone face. Thank you for all you suppport, and please, review! Or don't, free will and all that. Take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 5: Academy life**

 **Disclaimer: No money, no nothing in return I get. Fuck this, Kubo owns, so that's that.**

 **AN: So, in case you missed it, a shitstorm happened. People, as I said, cywscross and I talked it out. As for trolls accusing me of plagiarizing, read the goddamn story and compare it to SP, the only thing that is similar is the basic plot line; a timetraveling Ichigo who was accepted as a Shiba, and has to attend the Academy. How I approach this plot, however, is much, much, different than cywscross, if you guys bothered to read. Not only because my writing style is different, and rather subpar in comaprison, but also because my use of characters is different. And then is the obvious length of my chapters. And I just have to say, in a fandom with more than 50k fics, there are going to be similarities between them. With that out of the way, on with the story!**

 _Zanpakotou speech_

§At the 8th Squad barracks§f

Three Captains and one Vice-Captain were currently enjoying a not-so quiet afternoon. Those currently present, namely Unohona Retsu, Ukitake Jushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui were all nursing a cup of tea while listening to the fukutaichou of the 13th Squad wax poetic about his younger brother, the future head of the Shiba clan, Shiba Ichigo. Retsu had to admit that even though the constant chatter about the apparent prodigy was getting annoying, she was curious about the young man, who was by Soul Soceity terms still a child. She had been surprised to learn about the cure for the millennia old sickness that the taichorakuu of the 13th was available in the World of Living.(AN:GO WITH THE FLOW!). And though she had to ask (read:intimidate) the Captain of the 12th, Urahara Kisuke to reform it to a soul's prescription, it was only a little time before Ukitake was fully free from the illness. The 1th Squad's Captain was doing better than he'd done in the two millennia of his existence, all thanks to that orange haired prodigy. At the thought of the prodigy, Retsu remembered a certain fight and turned her attention towards the enigma that was the host of the gathering, one Kyouraku Shunsui. Cutting off Kaien,(who was talking about how elegantly Ichigo held his chopsticks?! Seems like he was coming down with a bad case of fanboy-fever.) the formidable Captain of Squad 4 asked;

"Say, Shunsui-san, why did you fight the boy? I know that he insulted you, but that was rather unnessecary, don't you think?" Retsu's question garnered the attention of those present, and the woman thanked the Reiou for small mercies as she managed to shut up Kaien. Shunsui, meanwhile, looked highly amused, as if anticipating the question, and knowng the sharp bastard, he probably wasn't planning on givinig a straight answer.

"He insulted me, so I decided that the brat needed a spanking. Turns out the dog had bite to his bark." the laid back man answered smirking and knowing that Retsu wouldn't be satisfied by his answer. Like he predicted, the subtle glare that was sent his way would have sent a lesser man for the hills, but Shunsui 's just raised his tea-cup.

"Don't compare my baby brother to a dog, Kyouraku-taichou! I distinctly remember him kicking your..." as Kaien launched into another spiel, Retsu's glare was smoldering enough to melt steel.

§Shinou Academy§

Both Ichigo and Byakuya were enjoying a day out in the open park beside the Academy. They had returned from a trip to the Living World, which had gone with smooth-sailing, and were resting as it was a Sunday. Byakuya cast a sideway glance towards the only person he considered a friend in this fangirl-filled hellhole. Shiba Ichigo was a lauded and proved prodigy. The boy had trounced every person he was pitted against in the practical sessions they had, and Byakuya almost winced at the memory of how one particularly arrogant Sixth year's face had looked like after a six-second long beating he'd recieved after alluding that the Shibas had put their influence to good use for Ichigo to be able to attend Sixth year classes despite a 31 year old firstie. Byakuya still marveled at how such a prodigy could be that young. Byakuya had been lauded as a genius himself, as he was finishing the Academy in three years, but that was after he'd celebrated his 80th birthday.

And somehow Ichigo had managed to bring all the attention Byakuya had (suffered) held to himself in the span of one day! Not that Byakuya was complaining, in fact he was very happy not to be the center of the fangirls' focus. What he couldn't understand was Ichigo's continued confusion about why he attracted them. Even Byakuya. known for being blind to human beauty, could see the appeal Ichigo held. Long orange tresses pulled back in a low ponytail swayed in the , angled features, a straight nose, and truly captivating chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold. And then there was the way he moved...with the grace of a trained assasin. Even his voice had a calming quality to it, though the Kuchiki heir suspected that he was the only one who had heard him speak, as Ichigo interactions with the rest of the Academy's populace consisted of garing and ignoring. Byakuya was staight as a pole, but he'd admit that he found the orange haired man handsome.

"Is there something on my face? You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes." Ichigo's voice cut of Byakuya's decidedly inappriopiate train of thought. Byakuya almost flushed, but thankfully he was born and bred a Kuchiki, so the man took the oppurtinity to ask the prodigy something that had been niggling on his mind.

"Ah, Ichigo-san, I was wondering if you could help me with my training? You see, I was hoping to achieve Shikai by the time I would be graduating, but I've only been able contact my zanpakotou a few times, but i can't hold the connection." Byakuya ran a hand through his shoulder length hair in a frustrated motion. He could sense the fact that he was close to achieving the first release, but somehow his connection with his zanpakotou had not been as established as it should have been. Ichigo looked vaguely bemused at his question. It seemed like Senbozakura was avoiding his wielder, though he could see why. He'd observed Byakuya's spars in classes, and the way he wielded his zanpakotou was impersonal, like it was only a tool, and not an extension of himself. It seemed like Byakuya required a lesson in Shinigami-Zanpakotou relations.

"Byakuya-san, what exactly do you think a zanpakotou means to us Shinigami?" Ichigo asked the man he'd considered a brother long ago in the future. Byakuya's answer was sharp and predictable.

"A zanpakotou is a tool we Shinigami use to purify the Hollows. Nothing more, nothing less." The orange haired man had to fight not to smack Byakuya in the head. Shiro was outraged.

 _"Tools, are we?! Motherfucker...WE ARE ALIVE! WE ARE EXTENSIONS OF YOUR SOUL! HOW WOULD YOU GUYS FARE IF YOU LOST US, HUH?! PROBABLY BE RUNNING AROUND LIKE HEADLESS CHICKEN, LIKE YOU DID UNDER MURAMASA'S RAMPAGE! What the fuck are they teaching in that fucking Academy, King?"_ Ichigo winced at the shear sound Shiro produced, but he had to agree with his zanpakotou. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The relationship between a zanpakotou and a Shinigami is much more complex than that. A zanpakotou is a part of yourself, an eternal companion who knows every secret you have, and stands beside you regardless, and quite literally, an extension of our soul. I think the reason for your failure of not getting Shikai is because you don't respect your zanpakotou, and only view him or her, who knows, as a tool. Zanpakotou will give you all you want, the only thing they want in return is respect and acknowledgement. If your zanpakotou is anything like you..." Ichigo gave a wry smile as he finished his largely paraphrased explanation. Byakuya looked shell-shocked, before a determined expression took over his features.

"Thank you for your explanation, Ichigo-san. No wonder he didn't want to talk to me, if he indeed is anything like me." the last part was muttered quietly, but Ichigo heard it anyway, and snorted. The companiable silence was broken by the sound of rustling leaves. Ichigo and Byakuya exchanged wary glances. Ichigo got feeling of dread creeping up on him.

"Do you think..?" Byakuya nodded grimly in response to Ichigo's question, knowing that the beastly beings had them cornered. Both heirs waited warily for the rustling to subside, but as it was coming closer and closer, they lost the hope that the beasties had missed them. Ichigo began swearing under his breath, cursing his luck. Byakuya wasn't doing much better.

"Be calm and quiet, please, Ichigo-san. They smell fear. Pretend like everything's fine." Byakuya hissed through his teeth. Ichigo nodded solemnly.

 _"Look at you, king! The big hero of Seiretei, cornered by a couple of fangirls! I'm dying!"_ Shiro added his two cents. Ichigo scowled. 'Then come out and deal with them yourself, you big bad hollow.' A simple 'tch' was Ichigo's only response, and he allowed himself a smirk. Byakuya sent him a weird look, wondering what that was about.

'Acting casual.' Ichigo mouthed back. Byakuya nodded in acceptance. The tension was palpable now. The subject of every female and even some male students tensed, before he decided that he'd had enough.

"Fuck it, I'm out of here." Byakuya let out a surprised yelp as Ichigo grabbed him and shunpoed at lightning speed towards the safety of their shared dorm room. The Kuchiki heir stared wide-eyed at his surroundings before turning to Ichigo with an amazed expression. That was almost as fast as the hellcat! Then it was Ichigo's turn to be surprised, as Byakuya kneeled in front of him.

"Please take me as your student, Ichigo-san." the heir of the Kuchiki heir said, head bowed. Ichigo sputtered for a full minute before sighing.

"Very well. But be prepared to be train to your dead on your feet, Kuchiki. Now stand up. Oh, and trainig starts at 6 am" The smirk on Ichigo's face sent shivers down Byakuya's spine. What had he gotten himself in to?

 **Next: Christmas holidays**

 **AN: A filler, I know. But establishing the friendship betwen Byakuya and Ichigo is important for the story. Unohona will have a recurring appearance in this one. As for the tuberculosis thing, let's not bother about historical accuracies here, and just go with the flow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 6: Christmas holidays (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: *heavy sigh* I do not own anything Bleach related.**

 **AN: WUTT! Chapter six already? Just a forewarning though, my finals are coming up, and as I am graduating high school, it's gonna be a lil' tough for me to update ever 4-5 days. But who cares! Now, 6000 hits would be something to celebrate, but, you know, shitstorm, so, yeah. But 10,000 words eh? Not that good, but hey. So, for some reason the Bleachverse death gods celebrate christmas. makes me wonder if the Reiou is actually Jesus and Kubo is just a missionary christian. Speaking of the Reiou,*SPOILER ALERT! I REPEAT, SPOILER ALERT!* did you guys read ch. 626 of canon? Juuhabach looks abso-fucking-lutely disgusting. Can't believe Haschwalth held his poker face and kneeled in front of that abomination. Urgh. But enough about that, on with the story.**

 _Zanpakotou speech_

 _*Timeskip: two months after Byakuya becomes Ichigo's student, and it's Christmas*_

§Shiba Clan Mansion, Seiretei: Elders' meeting, Winter Solstice §

Shiba Kuukaku was quietly observing Kaien as he got berated by the Elders. Kaien had an unreadable look on his face, which meant to Kuukaku that her brother was planning something. She had been equally as shocked as the Elders evidently were when she learned that Kaien had inducted the kid he found as the future heir of the clan. While it wasn't technically something illegal, it was something that broke all protocol. The fire-works expert had to admit that while the Shibas weren't that big on protocol, inducting an heir without even introducing said person to the Elders' Council of the Clan was something way over the line. She shifted her attention back to what the Council leader, Shiba Kokouto was saying.

"You refused to marry, refused to even look at the potential brides, and provide an heir of true Shiba blood to us, and then inducted a son of a renegade branch member as heir! Without even introducing us to him! Does the Rukon brat even know how the clan operates? Does he even have any kind of reiatsu? Why, Lord Kaien, why did you induct a person you _just met_ as the heir of one the Great Noble Houses?" Kuukaku winced. It seemed like her Kaien nii-san had made a right mess. The Clan head just remained impassive. Someone cleared their throat, bringing the attention to themselves. Kuukaku almost groaned when she saw who it was.

"Now, now, Kokouto-sama, calm down. We all know that... _Lord_ Kaien has always made good decisions in the past. Though, I wonder if choosing a 31 year old is the right choice..." the Elder trailed off, smirking when the room erupted in disbelieved muttering. Kuukaku glared. Shiba Ryuu was the single most despicable man who ha born with the name "Shiba". The man was most likely responsible for assasinating Kuukaku's father, though they coudn't prove it. The slippery eel was too good to be caught. Shiba Ryuu had been after the position of Head of Clan for centuries. And now, dropping a bomb like that...Kuukaku shook her head in disbelief at the cheap shot. Although she was surprised to learn that the new heir was so young...what was Kaien thinking?

"Unbelieveable! Shiba Kaien, is what Council member Shiba Ryuu said true?!" the Council leader Shiba Koukouto thundered, silensing the room. Kaien didn't even twitch.

"Yes." The room erupted in to mutterings once again, and Kokouto looked like he was having a seizure.

"Do you not understand what this means, Kaien? What if the boy does not have reiatsu when he gets older? They can't all be prodigies you know!" True despai was evident in Kokouto's wail. Unfortunately, Ryuu took this oppurtunity to add his own two yen.

"If it should come to that, Kokouto-sama, my son would be automatically selected as the new Head." Kokouto didn't look assured _at all._ Mainly because Ryuu's son, Shiba Kyuu was a pathetic drunk infamous for raping women. The only reason he wasn't rotting in a cell was because Ryuu kept the right pockets warm. Kuukaku shuddered just thinking about the Clan under him. Kaien cleared his throat, breaking many a person from the horrific imagery of Shiba Kyuu as Clan head.

"I do not think we have to worry about my otuoto having reiatsu. He is already attending the Academy, and is graduating within the year, equalling Ichimaru Gin's record, and breaking all other Academy records ever created." Kaien smirked at the pin drop silence his statement generated. Ryuu sputtered, while Kokouto looked hopeful.

"Oh, really? Well, the Council demands to meet him right now! I want to meet the newest prodigy of the Shiba Clan. Where is he, Lord Kaien?" Kaien sweatdropped at Kokouto's quick change of attitude, while dreading the journey to fetch Ichigo from the Academy.

"He's at the Academy, Kokouto-sama. I am afraid I have to go fetch him, and it may take a while." Kaien explained to the exurbant elder. Kokouto looked pensieve.

"Hmm, well, we can either take break while we wait, or we can extend this meeting to tomorrow. All in favor of extending? Well, extending it it then. We will take a two hour break while you go fetch Heir...what is his name, Lord Kaien?" Kaien smiled.

"Shiba Ichigo."

§ Shinou Academy, Ichigo's and Byakuya's room §

Ichigo sneezed. Again. He'd been constantly sneezing for the past hour, even though he felt fine! Yhwach had suggested something about people talking behind his back, but Ichigo waved it off saying that if that had been the case, he'd never stop sneezing. A silent hum of agreement was his only answer.

"Are you really fine, Ichigo?" Byakuya's voice pulled Ichigo out of his reverie. Ichiog blinked, and gave an imperceptible smile.

"Oh, just fine. Maybe it's something in the air." Byakuya looked sceptical, but let it go. Ichigo thought about the progression of the friendship he had somehow developed with Byakuya. The Shiba heir had helped the Kuchiki heir train in the last 2 months. Ichigo was still quite perplexed about the situation he had somehow landed himself in. He never ever imagined he'd end up teaching, much less Byakuya of all people. Though, he had to admit, the Kuchiki was a good student. He'd achieved his shikai in a matter of days after Ichigo agreed to train him, though Ichigo suspected it was more because his changed attitude than actual progress. Not that he hadn't progressed, of course. And Ichigo now knew the reason fangirls didn't chase Byakuya in the future. Senbonzakura's shikai was good for neutralizing big crowds after all. Now he didn't have to worry about girls jumping at him out of nowhere. The Shiba heir was broken out of his reverie once again when someone knocked on his door. Judging by the reiatsu, he'd have to guess that it was Kaien. Though he couldn't understand why the clan head would meet him in the middle of the afternoon, on a weekday. Kaien knew that Ichigo had class in half an hour.

 _" I've got a weird feeling about this, King."_ Shiro said cautiously. Ichigo frowned in response. The Shiba clan heir finally got up and opened the door. He was, unfortunately, completely unprepared for what followed.

"Ah, Ichigo, my dear otouto! I've come to fetch you, you are to be introduced to the Elders. Don't look at me like that! You knew this was coming! And by the Reiou, you can't go there looking like this! We have to hurry so you can make you ready to face the Council. First impressions and all that. Come on, we only have an hour and a half to get you ready! And don't worry about class, I explained your absence to Onobara, and he send his condolences, and wishes you an early merry Christmas. Your attendance is optional anyway." With that the Shiba Clan leader grabbed a stunned Ichigo and shunpoed away. Byakuya blinked. And then he winced. Council meeting, huh? He didn't envy Ichigo at all.

§ Shiba Clan Mansion §

One Shiba Ichigo, formerly known as Kurosaki Ichigo, the nightmare to all hollows, the defeater of Aizen, was currently _very, very, afraid._ As it turned out, apparently the Elders had required his presence, which he was fine with. He then had to be _bathed,_ and clothed in to expensive clothing to "not look like a street rat", which, though uncomfortable, he was fine with. What he wasn't fine with, however, was the fact that there three women, three very creepy women who were supposed to bath and clothe him. They had been staring at him constantly under the process, hands lingering longer than they should in inappropiate places, or touching him un-nessecerily, gazes his every move. And now, as they were done after an hour and a half of torture, he was subjugated to three very aroused stares. One the women licked her lips. Now he was frantically looking for exists out of the hellhole. Luckily, that was the moment Kaien chose to interrupt. Ichigo never thought he'd be more grateful for another male's presence in his life.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you done? The meeting's about to start..." the Shiba clan head trailed off, looking at Ichigo. He couldn't believe his otouto could look more handsome than he already was, but he was apparently wrong. In a white kimono, with a red dragon design, his otouto was going to break many hearts today. And it complimented his orange locks well, too. His otouto's hair was pulled in a loose braid that was slung casually over his shoulder. And his zanpakotou was beside his hips, in it's shorter form of a trench knife. In short, Ichigo looked the definition of 'god'. Said 'god' was feeling very uncomfortable.

"What?! Why are you staring at me like that, Kaien?" Ichigo snapped, feeling even more creeped out. Kaien blinked, and a wide grin spread over his face.

"You'll make an impression, alright! Now, behave impassively, and don't let anyone under your skin. I know it's hard to believe, but there are some people on the council who would like nothing more than our heads on a platter. Golden platter. And when we are done, you have to dine at home. Kuukaku insisted, also Isshin-jii and Kokouto-jii would like to meet you personally. And enter after I call upon you." Ichigo just nodded along to everything Kaien was saying, eager to get out of reach of the Creepy trio. At this point he'd agree to kill the soutaicho, just to get out of there. So the orange haired man failed to notice that Kaien had just announced that he was going to get re-acquenticed with his past-future father.

Once they'd reached the doors to the meeting hall, Kaien cleared his face of any emotion, adopting an impassive expression. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but adopted an identical expression. The guards standing outside the meeting hall shivered at the likeness the two brothers shared. Kaien motioned to said guards to open the doors, and went inside, motioning to Ichigo to wait. The meeting room ehich had been filled with chatter, abruptly fell silent as the esteemed Head of Clan stepped back in. They started to mutter between themselves again when they noticed that Kaien was without company. Shiba Ryuu smirked, sensing a (false) victory, and a chance to instate his pathetic son as heir.

"Ah, Lord Kaien, where is the prodigious Heir of Clan Shiba? Could it be that you were only bluffing when you claimed-" the Elder's voice was cut off when Kaien announced the arrival of his brother.

"Esteemed Elders, Kokouto-sama, may I present to you, Shiba Ichigo, Heir of Clan Shiba." As Ichigo stepped in, Kaien allowed himself a vindictive smirk at the expression of Shiba Ryuu. The man was slack-jawed, and was blinking rapidly, as if to confirm what he was seeing. Not that the rest of the Council was doin any better. Poor Ichigo was the center of attention for every single female in the room. Kaien even heard some aroused moans, making him shiver in disgust. Poor Ichigo looked disturbed. Kokouto blinked i shocked surprise, before he pulled himself together and proceeded on with the meeting.

"Welcome, Heir Lord Ichigo. The Council is delighted to finally meet you. Now, Lord Kaien told us a bit about your abilities, which, judging from your reiatsu, are completely true. What level did you achieve?" Kaien answered the old man's query before Ichigo could, making the younger of the two scowl lightly.

" He achieved Level 9, high fukutaicho or low captain-level." Kaien paused, letting it sink in before he dropped the bomb which would secure Ichigo's position as heir. "...without showing his shikai." The cacophony of sound that followed was music to Kaien's ears. Kokouto looked positively orgasmic(disturbing) while Ryuu looked livid. Kaien's mental victory dance (AN:Destorm's awesome!) was cut off by the venoumous voice of the murderer of his father.

" Shikai, really? I thought your lies couldn't get any more presposterous, _Lord_ Kaien. If young Heir Lord has indeed achieved shikai, I demand a demostration of it." Before the enraged Clan Head could answer, he was beaten by the Heir Lord.

"Very well. Who will be my opponent?" Ryuu looked surprised by Ichigo's quick answer. His plan seemed to have backfired, Kaien thought amusedly. The Shiba Clan Head was surprised himself, but he wasn't very worried. Ichigo could wipe the floor with every fighter in the room blindfolded, including Kaien. Ryuu was probably going to name himself as the opponent as the man was a 3rd seat in the Onmitsukido. As expected, Ryuu smirked rising from his seat. Kaien would enjoy seeing him getting beaten.

"I will be your opponent, child." the arrogant man announced. Ichigo nodded his acceptance, though Kaien could see the irritation at being called a child clearly through his mask. Kokouto sighed in defeat.

"Very well. The Council will all attend the fight, which wil take place in 20 minutes in the Shiba training grounds." the man announced

"Any ground rules?" the orange haired man asked Ryuu. Said man smirked, knowing that he was allowed to lay his own rules for this fight. And Kaien wasn't very surprised when he heard the man's answer, though it seemed like the rest of the Council, judging by the gasps.

"The fight isn't over until one of us dies. Shiba Ryuu, infant, remember that name." Ichigo looked visibly surprised, casting a questioning look towards Kaien, who nodded imperciptably, answering the orange haired man un-asked question about the validity of the rule.

'It seems like our otouto will avenge you today, father.' Kaien thought as walked towards the Clan's private training grounds, the council following him. A tap on his shoulder shifted his attention towards Kuukaku. His sister wore a grim expression.

"Will Oya-jii be avenged today, nii-san?" Kuukaku asked quietly, confirming Kaien's suspicions that the same thing was going through his sister's head. Kaien nodded solemnly. Yes, he was going to enjoy today.

§ The Shiba training Grounds§

Ichigo was watching his opponent impassively. From what he'd gathered from Kaien's reactions to this man, he was probably the designated heir before Ichigo got inducted. And now his opponent had declared the match to be to be fought till one of them was dead, probably looking to remove the Ichigo-shaped obstacle from his race to the Clan's headship. Ichigo scoffed inwardly, as if that was ever going to happen. Ichigo had no qualms about killing this man. Kaien was right, the Shibas did have a talent of seeing the hearts of people, only in Ichigo it was ten times stronger(unsurprisingly), making him able to read, or rather hear thoughts. Most of the time he shut it off, like any sane and un-invasive invidual, only saving it to use for certain battles and to read any knew people he accepted into his inner circle.

And when Shiba Ryuu had announced the fight to end with the death of one of them, the orange haired prodigy had allowed himself a quick peek into his declared opponent's thoughts, and found himself reeling in disgust. If Ichigo had any thought of sparing the Elder, they went out the garganta. Apparently this...thing who dared to call himself a Shiba, had several skeletons in his closet. Ichigo cast a quick look towards Kaien and Kuukaku, who were both seated in the stands. He couldn't understand how his brother could stand being in the same room as his father's killer. Ichigo shook his head. and refocused on the fight.

There was still 5 minutes till it began, but it seemed like Ryuu was ready. The 20 minutes interlude was only there because the Central 46 apparently needed to be notified when a noble from one of the Four Great Houses entered a fatality-based fight. And now two nobles were entering a fight. Just as he thought, a Hell butterfly came through and landed at the Head of Council's finger. He listened to it's message, before he turned to arena and signalled the fight to be begun. Ryuu smirked arrogantly.

"Get ready, infant. Shikai, hah! I doubt you even can do a simple shunpo. Kaien might fool everyone else, but I know better. Now get ready to be penalized!" With that, the Elder launched himself at to Ryuu or Ichigo, Kaien had instilled a kido on the fighting ground, making the Council-members able to hear every single word. Why he'd done so, was a mystery to even him, but a gut feeling told him that it was important that the Council heard whatever that was said on th field. Ichigo was silent after hearing the taunt, and sidestepped the admittedly fast attack pointedly with a flicker of shunpo, surprising his attacker. In a milisecond, he had his trench knife at Ryuu's throat.

"Just like you penalized Shiba Saien?" Ichigo's soft query panicked the Elder, and sent the Council into a shocked silence. Ryuu shunpoed as far away from Ichigo as he could get. His eyes were making frantic motions, he was truly panicked. He hadn't expected in his wildest dreams that Kaien had actually been telling the truth about the Heir Lord. This could prove to be a hassle, even though the Elder thought he had the advantage of experience. He put on a sneer. After all, what was said in the arena between the Heir and the Elder, would stay between them.

"Ah, so you somehow know of Saien's untimely death, and the truth behind it. How , I must ask you how you know of it. Was it perhaps your elder brother who told you?" the Elder answered, sending the Council into disbelieving mutterings. This was treason of the highest calibre, killing your own blood. Ichigo remained impassive outwardly, though inwardly he was seething in disgust at the Elder's self-assuredness of not being caught. In a flicker of shunpo, he attacked the arrogant bastard head on, each slash and stab meeting it's mark. It was not long before Shiba Ryuu was a bloodied mess, barely hanging onto life. Ichigo brought his trench knife to Ryuu's throat one last time.

"Since it was your last query, I will answer it. Because of my high reiatsu as a child, my Sensing(the name of the hidden Shiba talent) was strong. As my reiatsu grew, so did my Sense. It is so strong, it allows me to hear thoughts. And you were thinking of how you enjoy would killing me, like you enjoyed killing Saien. Farewell, Shiba Ryuu, and may you always burn in Hell." With that, Ichigo cut Ryuu's throat. Kokouto's announcement of the winner was cut off as th Gates of Hell opened, once again stunning the Council. Even Kaien looked surprised. There should be a lot of evil to be done if you were born a soul to end up in Hell. Apparently Ryuu had achieved that feat. As the Gates closed, Kokouto pulled himself together and (un-nessecarily) announced the winner.

"Winner: Heir Lord Ichigo." A polite applause from the Council followed. As Ichigo reached the stands, he was taken into a bone-crushing hug by Kuukaku.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated several times before letting go. Kaien just stood there with an unreadable look on his face before he finally said his thoughts.

"You got some filth on your kimono, Ichigo. Be careful next time." Ichigo blinked before he noticed that the hem of his kimono had been dirtied by some of Ryuu's blood. Shiro voiced his thoughts.

" _Now we know why he'd been emittin' so much killin' intent when he went to fetch you, and why there was always an angsty feelin' to his reiatsu. That man must have been a real pain in the ass."_ Ichigo thought that was an understatement if he ever heard one. Yhwach agreed.

 **Next: Christmas (part 2)**

 **AN: Whew! By the way, if you hadn't noticed(which i'm sure you did) I suck at naming people in Japanese. So if you guys could help me...? Any ways, Kyuu won't be making any appearances, since he's insignificant. Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 7: Christmas holidays (part 2)**

 **AN: Wohoo! 100+ follows! I don't think it's settled in yet. So, after this one updates will slow down. Finals, sorry. I can't wait to graduate, though! As a gift, this one's longer than the others. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Guest and WolvenWarrior for the suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**

 _Zanpakouto speech_

§ Shiba Clan Mansion: Elder's meeting room §

One Shiba Kokouto was in a rage. Not only had one of the Elders of his Council _killed_ the former Clan leader, but he'd clearly done something more terrible, if his fate as an eternal sinner was something to judge by. The icing on the cake was that Kaien had insisted several times to him that Ryuu had too much power. But everytime Kokouto had waved his concerns aside. After all, if someone was mildly unpleasant, it didn't mean that they were mass murderers. But right now his attention was drawn to the young man, who was actually a child in terms of age. But Kokouto felt as if his experience of a thousand years of life were nothing compared to the experinces the young Heir Lord had undoubtedly experienced.

The Elder was also curious about his Sensing abilities. As far as he was aware, only the strongest Shibas had the ability. Shiba Isshin, who was a Captain level shinigami, had told him in a rare moment of seriousness that if he went into Bankai, and concentrated hard enough, he could hear snippets of his opponent's thoughts. But the Heir Lord had apparently heard everything Ryuu had thought, so much so that he got the slippery eel to admit one his greatest secrets. Without even entering his shikai. Such a mystery this young man Council leader finally called order to the meeting.

"Quiet down! I know that the shocking revelations of today have stunned us to the very core. Lord Kaien, what do you suggest we do?" Kokouto knew that Kaien's word would be the final say in the action the Council was going to do. Kaien was after all, a charismatic leader, and no one beside Ryuu had ever disagreed with him. Kaien seemed thoughtful, before he answered.

"I would like for the Clan to send the details of the revelations to the Onmitsukido, conveniently leaving out anything about Sensing, ofcourse,and have them lead a thorough investigation. After all, it is their third seat who was revealed to be an eternal sinner." Kaien paused, then a small vidictive smirk graced his face.

"And I would think it will be beneficial for us to hand over Shiba Kyuu to them as well. After all, his escapades are no secret from anyone." Everyone grimaced at the mention of the pathetic son of Ryuu. After the motion had passed with an ovewhelming "aye",one of the Elders, Shiba Natsumi (AN: Thanks!) asked Kaien something hesitantly.

"Lord Kaien-sama, you always opposed Elder Ryuu. Could it be that you knew of his deeds?" the Council became still at the query, and focused their attention back to Kaien once again, who had an inscrutible look on his face. Kokouto winced as he realised that Kaien was very close to cracking, if his reiatsu was anything to go by.

"Yes. I knew that Ryuu was an evil man. I knew that he needed to be thrown out of the Council, and possibly the Clan. I knew that," a look of anguish came over Kaien's face as he finally lost control of his reiatsu. In miliseconds, Ichigo was beside him, providing his brother comfort. Kaien visibly struggled to regain his control as he continued.

"I knew that he...he murdered Father...because I was there. The night Father was assasinated, he was very tired. He'd recently returned from a month long stay in Hueco Mundo. So he was an easy prey for Ryuu. I was only a recent graduate from the Academy then. I didn't have enough credentials to coonvince the Council or the C46 of Ryuu's deeds, not without solid evidence. So, I worked hard to become a stronger and more respectable as a shinigami. But it wasn't enough. I still didn't have enough evidence against Ryuu. But then along came my brother." Kaien gave Ichigo a soft smile.

"I can't say how grateful I am, otouto, that you managed to kill that bastard, and at the same time provided evidence aganist him. I was suprised that the Gates of Hell appeared, as I am not aware of Ryuu's other..ventures." The silence that Kaien's emotional outburst generated was broken by the occasional sniffle. Poor Natsumi was looking horribly guilty. Kokouto clenched his fists, his rage reappearing. That all this had happened under the nose of the Council was a wake-up call. But the Elder pulled himself together. He focused his attention towards the Heir Lord, who was comforting his older brother. Clearing his throat, Kokouto brought everyone's attention towards himself.

"We are all grateful, Heir Lord , I am curious about how you managed to Sense The Sinner's thoughts. I think we're all aware of your high reiatsu, as we can all sense it. Why don't you supress it, by the even then, a Captain level Shiba can only hear snippets of thoughts when they are in bankai, and you clearly didn't even release shikai. " Ichigo scowled at the query about his reiatsu as he thought of a suitable reply.

"To answer your question, Council leader, my Sense has always been strong. I have to supress it's reach, or I am subjected to everyone's thoughts, and I don't want to invade anyone's privacy. Despite that, I am still able to Sense auras. The reason I used my Sense on The Sinner was because he was emitting a...stained aura, like his soul was drenched in a foul substance. As for your other question, well, I am supressing my reiatsu. What you are sensing is approximately 20% of my unreleased reiryouko." The Elders were all beyond being shocked by the Heir Lord, as proven by the blink and subsequent shrug most of them took. Kaien looked amused. It seemed like Ichigo had made the impression he'd desired. But something was nagging on the Clan Head's mind. He turned towards the Council leader.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kokouto-sama, how did you get to know about Ichigo? I was going to introduce him today anyways, but I had planned him as a surprise, mainly so Ryuu didn't attempt anything against him." Kokouto looked a bit sheepish at the question.

"Ah, well you see... a couple of weeks ago, Kuchiki Ginrei showed up on our weekly tea-session, looking slightly gobsmacked. Then he invited us to the annual Kuchiki ball, which is on Christmas Eve, in two days, insisting repeatedly that I bring the new Shiba Heir Lord to the ball, along with the Clan Head, of course. I was totally confused, but I masked it well enough. So I took this meeting as an opportunity to find out what was going on. And I must ask the Heir Lord for the reason that Lord Kuchiki is so interested in him." Ichigo blinked, slightly bemused by Kokouto's answer and the subsequent question.

"That would probably be because I have a good friendship with Heir Lord Kuchiki Byakuya." The orange haired man hid a smile, remembering the reason for Ginrei's gobsmacked expression. Apparently Byakuya had never accepted anyone outside Yorouichi and Juushiro as friends in his 90 years of life. So the elder Kuchiki was reasonbly surprised when Ichigo and Byakuya were messing around, in typical teenage fashion on one of the occasions they went to the Kuchiki mansion one weekend. Of course Ginrei had probably interrogated Byakuya after Ichigo had left, and he'd probably told him who Ichigo was. Not that Ichigo minded. The Heir Lord re-focused at what the Council leader was saying. He sighed almost out loud when he got to know that they were finally done.

§ Kuchiki Mansion, Christmas Eve §

Ichigo was sitting on the porch of the Kuchiki, preferring to be alone. He was brooding, tired of keeping a polite smile on his face, pitying the hosts, especially Byakuya. He was also mad at his escorts, Kaien, Kokouto and his past-future father. eally, after forcing him through another session with the Creepy Trio, they should at least have the decency to accompany him through this ball. He grimaced, remembering his meeting with Isshin, and the revelations it had brought.

* Flash-back, two days ago, after the Council meeting*

Kaien, Kokouto and Ichigo were having dinner. They were all in one of the most hard-to-reach and well-secured areas in the Mansion, giving them freedom to talk about anything and everything. Kokouto was asking Ichigo about his powers, and he was giving him the Bullshit Backstory, as dubbed by Shiro. Suddenly someone entered the room, surprising Ichigo while Kokouto and Kaien remained unsurprised. Then Ichigo took a good look at who'd entered. It was his future father, though the man likely didn't know it. But what surprised Ichigo was that man had sideburns. And no goatie. Huh. It seemed like Shiba Isshin was doomed to make bad decisions regarding his facial hair. Shiro and Yhwach, remained quiet, as they were probably busy fightig of yet another flashback of yet another painful death.

"Ah, Isshin-jii, finally. Let me introduce you to our new Heir Lord, Ichigo, and this is my jii, you probably don't need to call him jii." Kaien introduced the two of them. Ichigo looked slightly bemused. It seemed like his father had missed the meeting if his surprised reaction at his identity was anything to go by. And he was probably freaked out by the similarities between Kaien and Ichigo.

"Pleasure to make your aquentice, though, I must ask, why weren't you at the meeting, Isshin-san?" the man in question blinked as Ichigo winced inwardly at calling his father by his name. He preferred Goat-face. Kaien exchanged a glance, and Kaien gave a slight nod. Ichigo blinked at the exchange, slightly confused. Kokouto sighed.

"Well, we might as well tell you now and be done with it. Kai-chan, could you please cast a privacy kido?" the Elder voiced out, confusing Ichigo even more. Kaien twitched at the butchering of his name, though he obliged. Isshin ran a tired hand through his hair.

"It is a rather long explanation, Ichigo-sama. You see, this is the most well-kept secret of the Shiba Clan, and the reason why there haven't been that many Shiba Captains. You see, when a Shiba reaches bankai, the Reiou offers him or her a place in the Royal guard. Although you can decline, or retire, many Shibas decide to accept the offer. I was offered the same when I reached bankai 50 years ago. As you can see, I accepted. Thus my reason for being late." Isshin explained. Ichigo was wide-eyed at the end of the explanation. Did his father just say what he heard? And did he use a fucking honorific?! He literally felt Shiro going green. Ichigo refocused.

"Please, for the love of all things holy, do not use honorifics when talking to me." Ichigo bit out. Isshin blinked, then shrugged in acceptance. Looks like the hate of honorifics was universal.

*Flash back end*

Ichigo shook himself out of his reverie. He shivered slightly. It looked to be a cold night. He almost jumped when someone touched his shoulder, before turning to face his companion. Byakuya looked slightly smug as Ichigo turned to face him.

"It seems like I finally surprised you, Sensei." the raven-haired man said arrogantly as Ichigo glared at him without heat. They held their postures for a while, before breaking into laughter.

 **Next: Meeting**

 **AN: I didn't have time for more, exam tomorrow- T_T. BUT, (cue self promotion) I have a tumblr now. It is rather new, so don't judge me. I'll use to answer question etc. Maybe prompts when I have time.*Shrugs* Anyways, name's iamadisco on tumblr. Review! or don't...meh.**

 **Link:**

 **(self promo end)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting (and Ichigo's plan backfires)**

 **Disclaimer: Yadayadayadayadakuboownsityadayadayadayada**

 **AN: -.-'...I just noticed my title is exactly like another author's...well, too late! Sorry, Bjorn...but anyway! 10 000 hits, eyh! Enjoy!**

 _Zanpakouto speech_

§ Kuchiki Mansion §

"Isn't he the most beautiful man, Kiko?"

"Oh, yes. But he is quite young, isn't he? He probably won't marry for a couple of centuries."

"But that doesn't mean he isn't a good catch. Heir Lord of one of the Great Noble Houses, and the most talented to enter the Academy..."

"I hear he'll probably be a seated officer by the time he's out of the Academy. Maybe even a lieutenant."

"He is quite popular at the Academy, though he doesn't have that many freinds, I hear."

"Oh my! But I heard that he and the Kuchiki Heir Lord are close."

"It sure looks so! Aren't you seeing those two walking alongside each other? They look like they were taken out of an artpiece!"

"Do you think...?"

As all the ladies who were talking got a violent nose-bleed, Ichigo and Byakuya rushed out of the ballroom. They were going to meet the interim Kuchiki Lord, Kuchiki Ginrei at his request, or rather, Ichigo was going to meet him. Unfortunately that meant that they had to pass through the ballroom where all the guests were enjoying themselves. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached their destination, and then blinked in surprise. So this was where Kaien, Kokouto, and Isshin hid out. Without him. Luckily (for the elder Shibas), Ichigo noticed someone else in the room before he could re-unite his foot with Kaien's face. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Grandfather, this is my friend, Heir Lord Shiba Ichigo, who is also training me. Ichigo, my grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, interim Kuchiki Lord." Ichigo bowed slightly.

"It is nice to meet yo-" the orange haired man was cut off in typical Shiba fashion by Kaien and Isshin.

"You're training him?! Why?!" the two yelled simultaniously. Ichigo was rather taken aback, but was saved the trouble of explaining when Byaluya cut in.

"I asked him for help, Kaien-sama. You see, the two of us have unfortunately accumilated a *shudder* fan-following, so when Ichigo used a shunpo almost on par with the hellca- I mean, Shihouin-san to save us from the creatures, I knew that I had the prefect oppurtunity to become stronger." Kaien and Isshin seemed to be surprised, and Kaien looked to shout out another question. Once again, Kaien was saved.

"Oh really now? Tell me, how is my grandson faring, Heir Lord Shiba?" Kuchiki Ginrei asked curiously. The old man had been quiet until now, observing Ichigo. With his long orange hair up in a ponytail, and a beautiful kimono in a light brown colour which brought out his magnificent eyes, the Shiba heir truly was a sight. And that reiatsu! Ginrei had truly been surprised to note that this Shiba actually wasn't on a constant hype, like the rest of the clan, a fact he welcomed. The Kuchiki Clan Head refocused, noting that Ichigo was answering his query.

"Of course he is talented, as proven by him spending only three years at the Academy. But he was stuck when it came to contacting his zanpakotou. I just gave him a shove in the right direction." Hearing his answer, Byakuya smirked, something Ginrei noticed.

"Is it somthing you would like to add, Byakuya?" Ginrei asked, knowing that this could lead to knowing the Shiba heir, who was clearly trying to downplay himself, better. Byakuya coughed, hiding a snort, knowing that Ichigo would be embarrassed if he told everyone present just how good he was. And best friends lived to embarrass each other.

"Oh, just that he helped me achieve my Shikai in 12 days after he started teaching me. And we've been trainig for the past three months. Everyday. Ichigo reckons I am about the same level as a third seat. Just to illustrate my point I will admit to being weaker than a 20th seat when we began training." The pin drop silence that followed caused Byakuya to smile in satisfaction Ah, the sweet sound of silence caused by shock. Meanwhile Ichigo was debating ways he could ki-train Byakuya when they got back to school. A shunpo race around the girls' dorms sounded really nice. And the fact that most of them were fangirls had just slipped his mind. Apparently. He was suddenly being suffocated by a real emotional Kaien, who was rambling on about how proud he was, and how, yeah you get the picture. Noting that Ichigo was turning an unhealthy shade of blue, Ginrei quickly intervened.

"Shikai? That is truly good news, Byakuya. If we could have a demonstration of it sometime tomorrow, that would be great, and cement your position as a Heir Lord. What is your opinion, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo, who had been released sent Ginrei a grateful look before he smirked.

"I am sorry, Ginrei-sama, but you have to wait until the graduation ceremony. Wouldn't want to spoil a surprise, would I?" Ginrei blinked at the answer, before he sighed.

"You really like surprising people, don't you?" the Kuchiki Head half-asked, half-stated to Ichigo, who smirked once again.

"What can I say? People look so funny when they are surprised. It's my only source of entertainment anyways. Have you not noticed how funny Kaien looks when he's shocked? " As Kaien burst into indignant protests, Ginrei smiled secretively. It looked like his grandson was in the right hands.

§ Shin'ou Academy, after holidays, Zanjutsu class §

Ichigo was annoyed. Really, really, annoyed. The constant admiring glances from the female pupils, and some of the guys, was getting to him. He didn't remember them being so obvious before the holidays. Of course they'd sent him glances, but they did it discreetly. Now the they were almost staring at openly. He'd thought that the teacher would do something, but it appeared as if he'd joined the rest of them in "Ichigo-watching".

" _Hey, King, I have an idea.."_ Shiro said, interrupting his plans of escape. Ichigo sighed, maybe his hollow-sword had a good solution to this problem.

'Go on, Shiro.' Ichigo said back in his mind. He didn't want to give the class a reason to stare, more that is.

 _"I thought maybe you could scare them into submission. Just ask the teacher to spar with you, and then cream him. That way that pervert will stop fucking staring at your...hair."_ Ichigo shuddered at Shiro's implication, but considered his suggestion. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine, and turned around. Did the fucking just _drool?!_ While staring at Ichigo's...hair?!

'That's it, that fucker is going so down he'll end up in Hell! Shiro, if this backfires, you're responsible!' Shiro sputtered in response, demanding some logic. Ichigo walked to the teacher.

"Oki-sensei, could you spar with me?" Ichigo asked the pervert, barely keeping from making a face of disgust. Though if the amused expression of Byakuya was anything to go by, he wasn't very successful.

"O-o-of course! Of course Ichigo san! It will be a pleasure to be hit by yo- I mean, It is my responsibility as a teacher to make sure that my students are learning. Lead the w-way!"As Oki stammered out a confirmation, Ichigo made his way to one of the training rings. Unfortunately, Byakuya muttered something when he passed him.

"Good luck, Ichigo. I was wondering when you were going to break, and by the way, he's still staring at your derriere, like the rest of the class" Ichigo shot Byakuya a glare, which the noble responded to with a smirk.

'Note to self; make Byakuya run ten laps around the whole of Seireitei, at full speed, which is to be followed by a good old spar.' Ichigo thought to himself.

" _Noted."_ Yhwach muttered, feeling a little sorry for the poor noble. Ichigo finally took a stance, which may have looked a little loose to newbies, but for an experienced fighter, it was easy to see that Ichigo was decievingly open. Fortunately for Oki, he was experienced enough to notice the decieptiveness of the stance. Unfortunately for Oki, Ichigo was a war veteran. And was proved to be stronger than the Soul King when he defeated the united form of the Reiou and Juuhabach. Shiro grinned gleefully in Ichigo's inner world. Pervert-sensei was going down, alright.

The tension was obvious in Oki's shoulders, and when after a minute of neither parties attacking, the pervo attacked. Ichigo was slightly surprised at noticing the killing intent the sensei excluded, but quickly dodged the flurry of stabs and slashes that Oki generated, making it clear that he wasn't even bothered by enough to use shunpo. Or draw Zangetsu. Oki paused after a while, accepting the fact he couldn't match Ichigo, breathing heavily while taking a defensive stance. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like the rumours aren't without truth. You are indeed a fukutaicho level shinigami if you were able to avoid my attacks without even using shunpo. And I am a former member of the Onmitsukido." Oki's statement caused gasps of surprise from the audience. The class was now sending Ichigo weird looks, especially the fangirls. Ichigo steeled himself as to not shift uncomfortably, or scream. Oki then said something that caught Ichigo's attention. And the rest of the class' as well.

"Well, it seems I have to release my shikai. Shine, Akiko!" A bright light erupted, blinding Ichigo and the rest of the students. This seemed to be Oki's objective as he grabbed Ichigo's partial blindness as a chance to attack. Ichigo surprised Oki as he blocked the attack and the flurry that followed without even looking. Without Zangetsu. It was now clear to see Oki's frustration, partially because the class regained their sight, and partially because he was cursing like a saillor. And everyone of Oki's students knew that the man hated nothing more than cursing. Nothing. Byakuya smirked. Ichigo smiled coldly, a habit he'd picked from Aizen.

"Thank you for the spar, Oki-sensei. I will enjoy crushing you. Oh, and _never. Stare. At. My. Butt. Ever._ Thank you." With that Ichigo disappeared in a flicker of shunpo. What happened next was blur for the class. But when the dust cleared from the hole in the wall, they noticed that Oki was lying in the rubble, unconcious. Ichigo wiped some invisible dust off hs uniform.

"Well, that's that. Come, Byakuya, I have a great training plan for you today. Tell me, how does.." as Byakuya paled, the class exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"Oh wow! He's more awesome than I thought!"

"He was so dreamy!"

"He's probably the Reiou in disguise!"

"Don't be ridi- well, now that I think about it, it might be a possibility..."

"Possibility! I believe fully that Ichigo-sama is the Reiou. And even if he wasn't, it doesn't matter. He's surely stronger than the Reiou!"

"We must honour him! What if we all go down on one knee and bow to him when he is in the vicinity?"

"Oh yes! That will make him feel comfortable with us!"

Oh, how wrong they were...

§Omake (i just had to do one)§

One Gengoro Onobara stared. Blinked, stared. He then closed and opened his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish.

"Care to repeat that?" the Head Academy instructor uttered to his informant.

"I said that Kurosaki Ichigo hospitaliz-"

"No, no, who cares about that perv? I was talking about the part where the Advanced Sixth Year class decided that Ichigo was a version of the Reiou? Is it really true?" Onobara interrupted, making the informant sweatdrop.

"Uh, well, yes."

Silence.

Then a snort.

A cough, hiding a chuckle.

Full blown laughter.

The informant was now sweating buckets, believing that he'd broken the man. Onobara finally calmed down, though he was still giggling, which he would deny to his second death.

'Looks like Ichigo had landed himself in a Royal Mess.' the Head thought, as he once again erupted in thigh slapping laughter.

§End omake§

 **Next: Graduation**

 **AN: Finally done with my finals! Written that is...sigh. An omake, eyh? Tell me if you want more of those. And thanks once again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 9: Graduation and reminiscence**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo owns**

 **AN: So, people have been asking who the "Reiou" is, and from what I know of Bleach trivia, it's supposed to be the Soul King's japanese name. I could be wrong though...but I am not, according to Bleach wiki. Any of you notice how the Soul King looks exactly like Aizen? Wonder why...anyways! Pairings! Oooh, I gotta admit, I'm gonna torture you guys with this one *evil laughter*(also because i'm kinda condfused about that). Enjoy!**

§ Shinou Academy, Dorms §

Byakuya sighed. He'd been watching Ichigo pace for the past...three hours, was it? It certainly felt longer than that. But he could understand why Ichigo was so tense. The man had barely had enough sleep in the past months after his fight with Oki (the pervo sensei). For some unfathomable reason the students had decided that Ichigo was an incarnation of the Reiou, and had decided to bow infront of him wherever he went. Unfortunatley this meant that Ichigo was chased by every single female, and some of the males at the Academy. Not even Senbozakura's sharp petals could keep the horde away. Some had even resorted to camp outside their dorm room. Luckily, Ichigo managed to scare them away. Byakuya had known that Ichigo was dangerous when angered, but now he knew that the word "dangerous" could never describe the sheer killing intent of Ichigo.

* Flashback*

Seba Kino was a well-known and much hated Third year student at the Shinou Academy. Belonging to a wealthy minor noble family, the boy was used to being on the top of the food chain. When he'd arrived at the Academy, he'd been expected to walk on rose petals and being praised by the teachers. Unfortunately for Kino, Byakuya was on top of the food chain in the Academy, and he'd wasted no time in setting the record straight when Kino had tried to lord over him. The teachers had given Byakuya a mild reprimand for the action of beating another Heir, though to a minor family, extensively. That beating had caused Kino to not approach Byakuya again, even though he still treated the rest of the pupils with hate, and Byakuya had suspected he planned to get revenge for humiliation he'd endured at Byakuya's hands at some point. He was right. Kino had approached him when he wasn't with Ichigo, assured in himself to be able to take Byakuya down, even though was three years his senior. Apparantly he'd achieved Shikai. Apparantly.

"Oh, if it isn't Kuchiki Hime. How are you this fine evening? I hear you are graduating. Though, I wonder how much the Kuchiki's paid for you to be placed three years ahead. You don't even have Shikai, unlike me! Though the amount the Kuchiki's paid must have been miniscule compared to what the Shibas must have paid." Unknown to Seba, Ichigo had chosen that moment to appear behind him. The whole school was now watching the altercation. Kino continued his rant.

"That Shiba Ichigo is just a pretty boy pansy, like you! Prodigy, hah! I doubt he knows how to shunpo! Bribing the Academy to get them through easily must be a trait in that family." Now Byakuya pitied Kino. Ichigo was very protective of his friends and family. Very. Protective. Seba didn't notice his impending doom as he contiued.

"I mean, I've seen that Shiba Kaien dude around, and he's a right idiot. There's no way he could've graduated in two year without any extra bribing. And I've also seen that orange bastard around. He barely participates in class fights. I bet that the fight with Oki was staged to throw people off their trai-" Seba cut himself off when he finally noticed the killing intent Ichigo had been giving off, and nearly yelped when he came face to face with Ichigo. The orange haired man took a step forward, expression blank. Then he smiled coldly. The whole school shuddered in fright.

"I don't know how to fight, do I? Well, I hope you don't mind if you spar with me." Ichigo said in a faux light tone. Seba, the fool he was, straightened himself and took the oppurtinity as one to prove himself right.

"Oh yeah? Well, come with it, you cheaing, lying, Shiba!" The whole school winced. Ichigo's expression turned blank once again before he disappeared, only to reappear beside Byakuya, who was standing a hundred feet away. Seba was still, before his various wounds which Ichigo had apparantly afflicted on him in the spnd of two second erupted in gruesome display of blood. Ichigo turned to the school with the same cold smile on his face.

"If anyone ever insults my family and friends again, they will find themselves dead. Is that clear?" As the whole school nodded frantically, Ichigo shunpoed to the dorms, leaving Byakuya.

Seba Kino had been hospitalized for 4 months.

*Flashback end*

That was the day that the school had learned to keep a distance from Ichigo, and not to insult his loved ones. Though the students still had secret shrines of Ichigo. But that was not what was bugging Ichigo right now. What was bugging him was the fact that the final exam was tomorrow, and he still had not picked a Squad. He'd ruled out the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 11th, 12th and to some degree, the 13th. Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose. The raven haired man knew that he himself was going to Division 6, since the Kuchikis practically reigned there. He sighed.

"Ichigo, you've been pacing a hole in the floor. Why don't you just join Division 6 and be over with it?" Byakuya said in an annoyed tone. Ichigo, to his delight stopped and sat down, with a thoughtful look on his face.

'I want to join the 5th, cause that would mean to be closer to Aizen, but-' Ichigo's train of thought was abruptly cut off as Yhwach interrupted him.

" _What exactly is your plan regarding Aizen, Ichigo?"_ the Quincy spirit asked. Ichigo hesitated.

'Well, I was thinking of killing him, and Tousen ASAP.' the answer was met with silence from his partners, before Yhwach finally relented.

" _I understand. But you must be ready to face the complication if do so. You'll be changing the future forever, as Aizen was a big planner of it. I wouldn't of Arrancars, as they would not exist without Aizen, but Juuhabach is a definite threat. My older version is crueler than Aizen in many ways, and the only reason we survived that war was because even though the Quincy were defeated, we lost. And you know that he was the one who set Aizen loose. By then Aizen had lost his sanity."_ the older sword-spirit said what Ichigo already knew, reminding him of the possiblities. Ichigo knew that Juuhabach was a much bigger threat than Aizen could ever hope to be. Juuhabach had crippled Soul Soceity in such a manner that they could never hope to recover. Every one of Ichigo's friend had lost a big part of themselves during the 10 year long war with the Quincies. Aizen had just finished the job killing them. Shiro chose that moment to insert his own two yen.

" _I agree with the Quincy. As for th Divisions, join the 6th. Byakuya isn't so bad, and it wouldn't invoke Aizen's suspicions. And the Sixth division barracks are close to the fifth."_ Ichigo blinked in surprise. Huh. His hollow liked Byakuya. Who would've thought. He raised his head and spoke.

"Byakuya?"

"Hn?"

"..I've decided on the Sixth." Byakuya stilled. A moment passed. Another. And another. And then Ichigo was engulfe in a hug, surprised.

"Really? Thank you! This way Grandfather will be off my back about my training! We are going to have the best. Time. Ever!" Did Ichigo mention that Byakuya talkd like a kid when he was excited? The orange haired man suppressed a chuckle, and peeled the Kuchiki off himself.

"Calm down! Now get off me so I can tell Ginrei-sama that I accept his offer. Shoo!" Byakuya grinned once more before quieting down and going back to his bed. Ichigo supressed a chuckle, while Shiro laughed. If only Rukia was here.

§ Shinou Academy, last exam §

Ginrei was sitting in the podium of the fighting arena. It was the last exam the graduates were taking, determining their strength in combat. The graduates had to fight each other using HouHou, Hakuda, Kido, and most importantly Zanjutsu. As predicted, Byakuya and Ichigo were pitted against each other, being the strongest of their class. Ginrei was looking forward to finally seeing his grandson's Shikai. The past six moths since Christmas had been filled with anticipation. He knew he wasn't the only one who was excited for this, as he spotted fukutaicho Shiba, Ukitake-taicho, Kyourako-taicho, Hirako-taicho and Unohona-taicho in the crowd. He evn spotted Yorouichi! The Shihoin had probably heard about Ichigo's shunpo, and come ta assess if he was as good as told.

The captains looked bored, as the fights up until now had been exceptionally boring, with the highlight being a female student crying "Oh my Ichigo-sama!", causing much confusion. Apparantly the student population of Shinou thought that Ichigo was an incarnation of the Reiou. Ginrei shook his head in silent amusement. Suddenly the announcer said what every single captain had been anticipating.

"Up next: Shiba Ichigo-sama and Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Finally! Wait, did he say -sama?" Shiba Kaien's confused voice exclaimed loudly. He was promptly ignored, as the fighters entered the arena, looking impassive. They both adapted stances, though Byakuya's was a little more aggressive, as ones should be when facing a stronger opponent, Ginrei observed approvingly. Ichigo, on the other hand, had adopted a relaxed, but deceiptive stance.

"Begin!" As soon as the umpire announced the match to be fought, Byakuya shunpoed towards his enemy, knowing that he was the weaker one, and as such he had to create his own openings. Ichigo blocked each one Byakuya's lightning fast attacks, just using his long zanpakotou to absorb the hits. He knew Byakuya's fighting style intimately, having been his teacher for the past year, and having fought in his past timeline. After a few minutes of blocking became boring, Ichigo shunpoed away, creating a little distance between himself and Byakuya. In the crowd, Yorouichi whistled.

"I guess my little Bya-chan has improved under that hunk of a teacher. And that shunpo he did just now..wow!" the princess exclaimed loudly. On the battlefield, Ichigo smirked to Byakuya.

"My turn, _Bya-chan."_ Byakuya smirked as Ichigo was suddenly on him, forcing him back. He tried to block and parry the attacks, but even though he managed to blocked a few, most of the attacks managed to get him. Byakuya winced as another slash managed get his arm. He quickly realised his disadvantage and shunpoed away,using a kido to create a distraction, knowing what he had to do. The Kuchiki Heir Lord stood still, before unleashing.

" _Scatter,_ Senbonzakura!" As a million sakura petals surrounded the orange man, attacking him, his smirk widened. Finally, something to fight. Both Ichigo and Byakuya attacked at the same time, this time fighting more evenly. Meanwhile, Ginrei was assessing his grandson's shikai. It was magnificent. It had an elegant and subtly deceptive deadliness. Many opponents would dismiss it as being a pretty trick, not recognising the true potential of the sakura petals. But given the way young Ichigo was avoiding them, it must mean that they were sharp enouh to cut. Ginrei was proud. The fight went on, and both opponents looked to be at a standstill. Suddenly Ichigo unleashed a deadly Sokatsui (kido), causing Byakuya to shunpo away. He was still singed by it, though. Ichigo gave a small smirk.

"It has been fun, Byakuya, you managed to make me unleash my reiatsu." the Shiba heir congratulated, as if Byakuya hadn't noticed the pressure weighing him down. He gritted his teeth, knowing what was to come.

"I think you have deserved to see my shikai." the prodigy said casually, causing muttering to erupt in the crowd. There were many fangirls there who wanted their hero being awesome. Little did they know they would pass out as soon as Ichigo released a hold of his reiatsu, not even releasing his shikai.

"Incredible. He had so much reiatsu sealed away. I thought he was lazy when it came to that, because of his already monstrous reiatsu. This is easily equal to my shikai edging on bankai." Yorouichi said. She was truly impressed by this man. Too bad he'd chosen the Sixth. And judging by Ginrei's smug expression, the old fart knew as much. Having both the strongest shinigami-graduates in centuries enter hi division must have been a blessing. Ichigo was probably on the verge of learning bankai, meaning that Ginrei could go back to retirement. Yorouichi turned her attention back to the fight.

"Tear the heavens asunder..." every concious person in the room held their breaths.

" _Zangetsu!"_ a wave of pitch black reiatsu engulfed the arena, blinding everyone except the oldest captains. When they could see again, they saw an unconcious Kuchiki, and a victorious Shiba. Silence. Then Ginrei stood up and began to clap, and the rest of the captains followed. Ichigo bowed slightly, before resealing his zanpakotou, making many sigh in relief. He then lifted Byakuya up, bringing him to Unohona, who blinked in surprise. The prodigy bowed again.

"Please heal him, Unohona-taicho." with that said he shunpoed, leaving Unohona stunned. Kaien snorted silently at the picture she presented. Retsu turned and glared, making the Shiba Clan head yelp in fright. Ukitake shook his head at their antics.

Ginrei smirked in satisfaction.

 **Next: Aizen's downfall.**

 **AN: So, much revelation in this chapter and finally Ichigo escapes school! Sorry for no omake. Didn't feel like it would fit, but oh well. There will be quincy war, though nothing like the one in canon *shudders in revulsion*. That thing is too fucking long. I feel like going all Shia Laboeuf on Kubo and scream "DO IT!" in his face. UGH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 10: Aizens downfall**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, it would only have 500 chapters.**

 **AN: WOOHOO! 100 favourites! 20k+ words! So happy! Anyways, some of you might think that this was fast to kill Aizen, but as Aizen isn't the main villain or anti-hero in this fic, I think it's goin to be okay. No pairings just yet, though. Maybe next chapter...Enjoy!**

§ Shiba Mansion, two days after graduation §

After the graduation of Ichigo and Byakuya, the clans decided to celebrate that both their Heir Lords had graduated in record time. The Shibas, being the ones that had the stronger Heir, had decided to celebrate the occasion with a graduation party in both Byakuya's and Ichigo's honour. Every Kuchiki and Shiba was invited to the party, which is why Byakuya and Ichigo were sitting with Kaien, Ginrei, Kokouto, and Isshin while the party went on around them. Isshin, Kokouto and Kaien were drinking from their sake cups, while Ichigo and Byakuya were enjoying som tea along with Ginrei. Surprisingly Kaien didn't insist on Ichigo drinking, something about protecting his baby brother. Ichigo snorted in amusement. If only Kaien knew that his "baby brother" was a war veteran. Speaking of which, it seemed like this was the perfect oppurtunity to set his plans in motion. The Shiba Heir turned towards Isshin.

"Isshin-san?" he said in a hesitant tone, catching the attention of everyone present. Isshin sent Ichigo a curious look.

"What is it Ichigo? Why do you seem so hesitant?" the member of the Royal Guard asked. Ichigo fidgeted a bit, before he finally sighed, perplexing everyone assembled, especially Byakuya. Ichigo never fidgeted. Never.

"Could you please put up a barrier first, Kaien? I don't think it's suitable for everyone except you guys to hear." Kaien raised his eyebrows at Ichigo's strange request, but complied. Ichigo nodded in satisfaction when he felt that no one would hear them.

"I have some information that might be useful for you, Isshin-san. You see, I was wandering around Seiretei a couple of days ago, when I heard some voices, and detected som foul reiatsu. I admit, my curiosity got the best of me, and I hid my reaitsu-" here Ichigo was interrupted by Kaien.

"Wait, you can hide your reiatsu? I thought it was too much to control." Ichigo sent him an annoyed look.

"Yes, I can, because if I didn't have any control, I wouldn't be able to do any kind of kido. I just don't do it cause it's too much hassle, and because it tricks any enemy to think that I have control. Can I continue?" Hiding his reiatsu to the fullest to make the point clear, Ichigo contiued after Kaien nodded faintly.

"Good. As I was saying, I went closer to the voices. What I saw shocked me. There were two shinigami in front of me, both fukutaicho, judging by the badge, who were observing a hollow... eat a shinigami." Ichigo paused. letting it sink in.

"What?!"

"How?! Wait, don't answer that..."

"Who?"

The last question was asked by Ginrei, who had an unreadable look on his face. Ichigo looked uncomfortable, which was understandable.

"I didn't know who they were at the time, but I researched information about every fukutaicho in Seiretei. The men were Aizen Sousuke and Tousen Kaname." Silence enveloped the group. Kaien was stunned.

"A-Aizen? But he's so kind! And I don't know how that justice freak would have...justified such and as feeding a shinigami to a hollow." Kaien winced at the bad pun, but still looked at Ichigo disbelievingly. Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

"Look, I don't know these guys, so why would I accuse them of something they didn't do? Anyways, what I overheard was them going on about some 'Ouken' and some way to combine hollow and shinigami powers. Apparantly the poor guy was a failed 'experiment' they had tried to hollowfy. Believe what you want." Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms, watching the reactions through narrowed eyes. Finally Isshin answered.

"I believe that you are telling the truth, and if it's indeed as so, we are in big trouble. I will request an investigation as soom as I arrive in the Royal Realm." Ichigo nodded in acceptance. Kaien looked up from hands, which he'd been wringing since Ichigo expressed himself.

"I trust your judgement, Ichigo. I will tell Ukitake and Kyouraku taicho of this. They will probably help us in this investigation. Aizen and Tousen shall not go unpunished." Hearing that, Ichigo smiled, unknowingly bllinding many a female attending the party. Ginrei added his own two yen.

" I believe in you as well, Ichigo-san. After all, what possible reason could you have for lying?" Byakuya nodded at this expressing his agreeement, and Ichigo's smile dimmed just a fraction before turning back full-force. If only they knew.

§ After the party, Ichigo's chambers §

Ichigo sighed in relief as he closed the door to his rather large room when the party finally ended. Apparantly being a Heir automaticallly gave you a 100 by 100 room. At first he was uncomfortable living in such a big room, but he quickly adapted, as with all things he did. He was feeling a bit guilty for manipulating his friends in such a manner, but at the same time he was determined to erase Aizen in such fashion that killing him would seem like a good feat. Now that he'd fed his family and friends another bullshit story, he was sure it would happen sooner rather than later. He just wished he could tell them the truth instead of hiding behind carefully planned lies. Suddenly his thought process was cut off by an irate Shiro.

" _Oh, shut up, King. Sometimes lying the best way out. And this will make life mush easier if they knew that you killed Aizen with a reason, and not just out of jealousy of some sort. Small sacrifices, and all that."_ the zanpakouto said irritably, fed up with his 'King's' moping. Yhwach chipped in.

" _I agree with Shiro. But you must be ready for the reprecussions Aizen's death may bring to the timeline. You might never be born, as Isshin wouldn't have to fight a hollow named 'White', and there may never be arrancars, except for Starrk, as he is a natural one, and there might never be vizards, except yourself. Not to mention the Quincy war."_ the old man stated, reminding Ichigo of the consequences. The orange haired smiled wryly.

'I'm okay with that. After all, whenever did the consequenses bother me?' he answered, knowing that Yhwach was right, and accepting what might become of the timeline. If Karin and Yuzu were never born, they could never die. Ichigo didn't want his sisters to be born i a war-torn world, where death was only the beginning of suffering. The small grunts from his inner world alerted him that Shiro and Yhwach agreed.

§ Two months later, Captain meeting §

The soutaicho of the Gotei 13 looked over the assembled Captains grimly. In order, they were Yorouichi Shihoin, "Rose" Roujouro Otorobashi, Retsu Unohona, Hirako Shinji, Kuchiki Ginrei, Aikawa Love, Kyouraku Shunsui, Kensei Mugurama, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kisuke Urahara, and one healthier looking Ukitake Juushiro. Unfortunately the 10th Division captain had just retired after a couple of centuries of service. Something about familial matters. But the soutaicho felt that spot would soon be filled by a certain orange haired Shiba. Oh, Yamamoto knew of the Shiba, his zanpakouto had told him a lot about the infant. To be so powerful that he managed to be a fukutaicho at such a young age was almost unnatural, in fact, it was unnatural, but the soutaicho didn't doubt young Shiba's loyalty. The reason being that he'd reported such important news. News that may have sounded prepousterous at first, but were just as true as the infant had said.

Yamamoto remembered when his two most prized students had came to him for the first time informing him of Aizen Sousuke's betrayal. Understandably he was disturbed and sceptical, but he'd never seen Shunsui so serious (and probably never see him like that ever again). So he'd ordered an investigation. And the discoveries were terrifying, as they were revolting. Using live shinigami and infecting them with hollow reiatsu...for the first time in millennia, the soutaicho shivered. What made it worse that Yamamoto had almost considered preparing Aizen as the future Captain Commander.

His cool temparent would keep things in check, and his power could be cultivated to be stronger than that of Yamamoto, and his now revealed to be fake kindness would motivate everyone to be better shinigamis, like Juushiro's kindness motivated the 13th division. It was no secret in the Seiretei that the white haired Captain's division was filled with the strongest, most loyal, and most creative shinigami the Gotei 13 boasted. But now, with this revelation, that plan was down the drain. Yamamoto shook his head, re-focusing to the meeting, where he was met with concerned and alarmed gazes. Ah. It seemed he had spaced out, he thought with a wry smile. Then he sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"I am getting too old for this." the strongest shinigami of the Gotei 13 muttered, alarming his subordinates further. Even Shunsui straightened up from his usual slouched seating pose. Yamamoto steeled himself.

"Captain of Gotei, we have a traitor in our midst." A silence shush fell over the room, before disbelieving mutters spread over most of the Captain's faces, though some reacted with solemn understanding. Namely Kuchiki Ginrei, Shunsui, Juushiro, and surprisingly, Retsu. Yamamoto held up a hand, silencing the room once again.

"Two months ago, it was reported by the newly instated fukutaico of the Sixth squad Shiba Ichigo that he'd seen some of his fellow fukutaichos doing something that is by all means considered treason. One Tousen Kaname, and one Aizen Sousuke, had apparantly been watching a shinigami being eaten by a hollow. When Ichigo went nearer, he heard them talking about experinments which could breach the barrier between shinigami and hollow." Gasps erupted in the room, before they were replaced with disgust and disbelief. Yamamoto observed them before silencinng them again.

"I can understand your scepticism, a newly graduated 31 -year old making tales. Nevertheless, we had nothing to lose if we investigated the matter. Which we did." Yamamoto paused, letting it sink in. The Captains waited with bated breaths.

"It seems like young fukutaicho was correct in his observations. Our spy reported that Aizen does have his own labratory where he ahs brought several hollow and shinigamis and experimented on both of the races. And that Tousen also accompanies him from time to time." The room had settled in silent shock, rather like Yamamoto had. The soutaicho decided to conclude his monologue.

"The C46 have been reported to, and they have ordered the execution of Aizen Sousuke and Tousen Kaname by the Soukyo as soon as they are cathced. But we have to face Aizen Sousuke together. We don't know if both he and Tousen have been hiding their strength to avoid attention. As we may be facing Captain-level shinigami, all Captains present must work together to see to it that he doesn't escape."A solemn silence enveloped the room.

"Oh, and Ginrei?" the Kuchiki clan head snapped his head up, surprised at being adressed. Yamamoto smirked under his beard.

"Bring your fukutaicho. After all, he was the one to discover the treason." Gettin a nod in return, Yamamoto walked in the direction of the 5th division barracks, with the rest of the Captains following his lead.

This was going to be interesting.

§ Two hours later §

Ichigo looked around him grimly. Two hours ago, the entire Gotei 13's Captains had cornered Aizen and Tousen, forcing himto reveal himself. As Ichigo had predicted, Tousen had fallen quickly at the hands of his taicho, Aikawa Love. Apparantly he'd been mad at not recognizing the traitor, and annoyed "justice" mentality. Ichigo winced. If there was anything Love hated, it was self-entitled idiots. Speaking of which, Aizen was smirking coldly. And he had reason to. The bastard has released his shikai and had tricked the Captains to fight each other. Ichigo sighed irritably, preparing himself for acting.

"STOP!" The fukutaicho shouted at the top of his lungs, surprising everyboy into stopping. Ichigo arranged his face into confusion.

"Why are you guys attacking each other?! Aizen's there! Let's get him before he escapes!" the Captain all blinked, looking as confused as Ichigo poortrayed himself to be. From the corner of his eyes, Ichigo could see AIzen frown before it was covered with his usual I-am-so-cool-and-evil-bow-to-me mask.

"Ah, it seems like you can see through my illusions, Shiba." the brown haired man said in his usual I-am-, ok you get it. Yamamoto frowned.

"Illusions? How is this possible? Your zanpakouto is a water based one, if I remember correctly." the old man demanded an answer. Aizen looked amused.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will deign to answer. You see, Kyouka Suigetsu is an illusion based zanpakouto. It's illusions are so strong that they cover all five of your senses It is one of the reasons why you've never discovered my...escapades in the last two centuries. I am quite curious as to how you managed to do that, but oh well. What I am more curious about, however, is how a boy like you can see through them. Care to explain, Shiba?" Aizen turned towards Ichigo, who smirked. The Captains all stepped back, including Yamamoto, sensing a battle that they obviously could not be a part of. After all, if all your senses were cut off, how could you battle someone you couldn't see, hear, smell, sense, and consequently touch? Ichigo seemed to be their last hope.

"Since you asked so sincerely," Ichigo mocked, making Aizen twitch. "I don't know. Maybe because I am stronger than you." This time, Aizen sneered.

"I don't see how you could be stronger than me. You might be a prodigy child, but a child nonetheless." Ichigo snorted at the retort. Typical villains, all high and mighty. And as they say, how the mighty fall. Raising his reaitsu to the max without releasing shikai, Ichigo smirked at Aizen's slightly widened eyes.

"Wanna bet, traitor?" That was all the warning Aizen received before Ichigo was in him, slashing, stabbing, dodging at lightening speed, pushing him back. Caught totally by surprise, Aizen shunpoed away, creating distance to get some breathing space. It appeared as if he'd misjudged the "child". A flicker of rage appeared in his eyes. Aizen Sousuke did not misjudge. The kid was going down. Aizen prepared himself, flaring his reiatsu easily dwarfing Ichigo's and many of the captains' bankais as the traitor was in shikai. Ichigo knew what was coming, and prepared himself.

"It seems I underestimated you, child. But you can never equal me. _"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!"_ A resounding "NO!" was heard as Ichigo was enveloped in a black box. It seemed as if Shiba Kaien had found about their little rendezvous. Kaien looked as if he wanted to crush Aizen in the most painful way possible, but was denied the oppurtunity by three Captains who held him back.

"Well, that was it, it se-" Aizen's impending obligatory I-am-an-evil-villain-hear-me-brag-while-you-suffer- monologue was suddenly as Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed within the black box. Kaien looked hopeful.

" _Tear the heavens asunder, Zangetsu!"_ As the black box exploded into tiny pieces, Ichigo appeared, holdin two zanpakouto. His reiatsu was easily on par with Aizen. His hair fluttering in the air together with his slightly different shihakousho, looking like the true definition of deadly beauty. Yorouichi was nursing a nose-bleed. Ichigo smiled mockingly.

"Surprised?" Again, that was all the warning Aizen had before Ichigo was suddenly in front of him, beside him, behind him. The brown haired man felt as if he was fightin g several foes at once, that was the nature of Shiba Ichigo's speed. Aizen was barely keeping up , and once again shunpoed away from his foe. The traitor felt a stinging sensation on the left side of his body. Impossible! The child had somehow managed to cut him! Aizen was truly angered now. Ichigo looked at the fuming panting man a couple of meters away amusedly.

"You know, a man once told me that if you run away from your opponent, you're clearly the weaker one. Just surrender, Aizen, and you might die an easy death by the Soukyoko's power." the orange haired man voiced, further irking Aizen.

"Well, that man was a fool! And I will never surrender! Witness the true wastness of my power! Bankai: Kyouka Suigetsu!" Aizen's katana was suddenly replaced by a bigger one, and his wounds closed. His reiatsu was now so high that it surpassed that that of Yamamoto's bankai. All the Captains except Yamamoto, Shunsui, and Unohona kissed the ground. Ichigo sighed, as if bored.

"Very well then. No more playing. I shall let you sense a smidge of my true power as well." the prodigy smirked as he rose into the air. Aizen narrowed his eyes in scepticism.

"Don't joke, child, there is no way you ca be stro-" He was cut off by Ichigo's rising reiatsu. Aizen was shocked at how there coul be someone who was as strong as himself.

" _Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu."_ a calm voice intoned. An explosion of black reiatsu enveloped the whole of Seiretei. The reiatsu rose to insufferable levels before i completely disappeared. Yamamoto's eyes widened. The child was a god! A true transcendant! The soutaicho almost pitied Aizen. Almost. As the black reiatsu cleared, they saw Ichigo holding a...pitch-black bow? Was that his zanpakouto? Meanwhile Aizen was a little scared. He was a genius, and he could tell why the orange haired man's reiatsu had seemingly disappeared. He prepared himself to summon a hollow to open a garganta so he could escape. Ichigo watched his enemy and torturer looking for an escape. A strung an arrow. He could only fire one of these at the height of his shinigami powers. If he'd activated his Vollstanding, he'd had an unlimited amount of arrows, but that was his quincy powers. His arrow could however destroy souls. Which was why he'd used this particular bankai form of Zangetsu. The orange haired man thought of his sisters, his father, his friends, and let go of the arrow.

"Heilig Pfeil." he whispered quietly, so quietly only he heard it. Aizen had no time to react before the arrow pierced him. He screamed. Ichigo looked at the painful death of the murderer of his sisters. He'd avenged them. 200 years before they were born.

He felt so tired.

Suddenly he was embraced by his brother. Kaien. He hugged him back tentatively. Ichigo had never done well with physical contact, except in fights. He hesitantly patted Kaien's back, noticing he wad taller than his older brother. Huh. He must've grown. Abruptly someone cleared their throat. Ichigo turned around.

"Soutaichou." he bowed, though it wasn't one of a subordinate to a superior, but one from someone who respects another as an equal. Yamamoto pierced Ichigo with a soul-searing look, before he bowed back, surprising everyone.

"Shiba Ichigo, you have my gratitude and respect for what you did today, and for the warrior you are. Now, go rest, I have to explain to Central why there isn't a traitor to execute." With that, the formerly strongest shinigami shunpoed away, leaving a perplexed audience Captains and Kaien blinked several times before shrugging, and after congratulating Ichigo they too went away, excluding Kaien, Unohona, Ukitake and Kyouraku. Ichigo looked at them in silent curiousity, wondering why they stayed.

"Maa, Ichigo-chan, you were holding back on me!" Shunsui said airily. Ichigo snorted.

"Not any more than you did, drunk." he answered the easygoing man. Shunsui blinked in surprise, before laughing softly.

"You have a talent for pissing off people, kid. Be glad that I like you." the man drawled. Ichigo gave him a look.

"I am flattered, but I must decline." the orange haired man answered in a flat tone, stunning the captains into silence. A few seconds went by, before Unohona and Ukitake's soft chuckles broke the silence. Kaien was cackling. Shunsui glared. Ichigo high fived his brother.

Maybe time-traveling wasn't that bad.

Suddenly Ichigo groaned, remembering the stack of paperwork waiting for him in his office. Forget that. Hell was wherever paperwork was. Little did he know that the paperwork was about to get worse.

 **Next: Promotion and love**

 **AN: 24k+ words. I am planning on going to around 50k-60k words, so we are about halfway done. Pairing in the next chapter, evidently. Which is going to be delayed as I have my final exam in four days. Oh well. And please, please review!**

 ** _Reviews are an authors life-force._**

 ** _-iamAdisco_**

 **Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 11: Promotion and love part 1**

 **Disclaimer: me No own, bruh.**

 **AN: I. Am. Officially. Done. With. High school! Right now, I'm enjoying my summer before Uni, and do enjoy your summer as well, people. Ah, right, this one's kinda sorta, ok I don't even know, so I'm keeping it shorter. Next time there will be a longer chapter, 'cause, well don't want to spoil it. And Jon Snow died! I don't even watch GoT, but man! That had to hurt real bad. Now some of you wanted an explanation for Ichigo's quincy and shinigami powers, well they'** **re in the second AN** **. Enjoy!**

§ Captain's meeting, after the battle §

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was staring at one Shiba Ichigo. As was the whole of Gotei 13's Captains, though Shunsui's stare could be qualified as amused. Yamamoto knew that the Shiba Heir had seemingly riled the easy-going captain, but he also knew that Shunsui had been acting angry to amuse himself. That man was truly exasperating. The soutaicho shifted his attemtion back to the subject of his confusion, wariness, amazement, and curiousity. Truth to be told, Yamamoto was wary of this young infant more than anything. He'd proven that he was clearly stronger than every shinigami to ever walk, including Yamamoto himself. In fact, the soutaicho wouldn't be surprised if the Reiou didn't send a summon for this young man this instant. Noticing that the relentless staring was finally getting to the young man, Yamamoto tapped the floor with his stick to gather the attention of all present.

"Fukutaicho Shiba Ichigo, the power and courage you displayed today was truly impressive. If you would explain to us exactly why you were able to see through Aizen's illusions, and why you have such power, that would be insightful." Yamamoto asked the orange haired prodigy. Ichigo blinked, and then rubbed his forehead in a tired motion. Ichigo was truly tired. He was still in bankai, not having a chance to lower reiatsu and sealing his zanpakouto. He needed to be in controlled environment to lower his reiatsu, as to not eviscerate some poor sod when he fell out of his semi-transcendant state. Defeating his life-long enemy for one last time was, with the knowledge that he could never be resurrected was a weight off his shoulders. But now thoughts about the consequenses were plaguing his mind. The most prominent thought was of Karin and Yuzu. They were likely never going to be born. He'd sworn to protect them! And now he was the cause of them not even getting to be born. What kind of a big brother was he? In his mind, Shiro seemed to have enough.

" _Get your motherfuckig act together, King! They've been waiting for your answer for the past five minutes. Your sisters would want you to move on, and do what was better for the whole of the Universes. I'm pretty sure Karin would want to smack you, and Yuzu would give you that disappointed look you hate. So, for them, answer the old man!"_ his couterpart's words seemed to have an effect on Ichigo, kicking his ass into gear. The orange haired man steeled himself and answered Yamamoto's query.

"Well, soutaicho-sama, I don't know how I could see through Aizen's illusions, but according to my zanpakouto it is because Aizen didn't know me, and vice versa, before today. All of you have been subjugated to his illusions before today, and I have not, giving me an advantage. I don't know any more than that. About my power, well, I have always been like this. My reiatsu has always been strong, and attracted hollows. Father trained me, but I surpassed him quickly, learning shikai when I was 15, I think. I have been striving towards bankai ever since, and I got it last year. In fact, when Kaien found me, I had defeated my zanpakouto, and fell unconcious because of the wounds. I have been perfecting my bankai ever since. The reason I didn't tell anyone was because you guys seemed pretty amazed by my shikai, so I figured that bankai would be overkill." the half-truths and lies fell out of Ichigo's mouth effortlessly, stunning everyone. Yamamoto was now scrutinising Ichigo further, not entirely believing the orange haired man. Ichigo got ready to answer more questions, but that seemed to be unrequird as Shiba Isshin suddenly appeared in the doorway. Even Yamamoto looked surprised.

"Excuse me for interrupting this meeting, soutaicho, but the Reiou has ordered me to bring Shiba Ichigo to the Palace. Why, I can't say, but it is urgent." Isshin said in impassive tone, stunning all present, including Ichigo. Yamamoto sighed, and dismissed the meeting.

"I want a word with you after you are back, fukutaicho Shiba. Meeting dismissed." Ichigo nodded, and moved towards Isshin, who grabbed his arm and opened a portal, or senkaimon, if you will, to the Royal realm. The prodigy sighed. What to do now?

§ Royal Realm, meeting the Reiou §

Ichigo hesitantly sipped the tea a servant had poured him a moment ago. The Reiou was different from last time, looking much healthier, and more importantly, alive and moving. In the old timeline, the king had become a statue because of the constant drain his powers were going through in the cause of holding the crumbling dimensions together. Last time Ichigo had seen the Reiou, he'd been consumed by Juuhabach. It was a relief to see the lynchpin alive and kicking. Though it was slightly uncomfortable being stared at by the Royal Guard. For three hours. Constantly. Oh, well, it wasn't everyday someone was summoned into the Royal realm. The Reiou, who was sitting on his throne, looked totally unaffected by the tension in the room. As he'd done for the past hour. Ichigo's eye twitched. Isshin sent him a sympathetic look. Finally, finally, the Reiou began to talk.

"Shiba Ichigo, fukutaicho of Division 6, Heir Lord of the Shiba Clan..." he said in a curious tone, looking thoughtful. Ichigo waited. The Reiou smirked, though it was unnoticable.

"Or should we say, Kurosaki Ichigo, time-travel extraordinaire. " A slight widening of Ichigo's eyes was all the response he got. Isshin made a peculiar noise. The Reiou looked amused, though his expression changed to one of annoyance pretty fast.

"Do you know the head-ache you have caused me for the last year? There is a reason why time-travel is strictly banned. Though Urahara Kisuke is to be blamed for this, you could at least have tried to keep a low profile, letting the events play by. But no, you just had to play the hero. Now the future is clouded even to me. Explain yourself, Kurosaki." the Soul King said in a commanding tone. Ichigo just looked at him with a dead look in his eyes, making everyone in the Royal Guard uncomfortable. Isshin was surprised to see that look in Ichigo's eyes. Normally, the orange haired man's eyes were filled with all kinds of emotions. To see him like this was highly worrying for Isshin. In fact, Isshin himself was surprised at how worried he felt for this kid, who might have swindled himself to being an Heir. Ichigo began to speak.

"If you that I am a time-traveler, you must know of the circumstances I come from, Reiou-sama." the prodigy said in an impassive tone. Now, the Reiou looked slightly irritated.

"No, I don't know. I did know until a while ago, but the future now is totally impossible to see. What I know of your past is because I looked into your soul. I cannot see further than the fact that it was Urahara who sent you back. Anymore than that is clouded. Why don't you tell us your story, Kurosaki Ichigo?" the Reiou practically ordered. Ichigo looked genuinely surprised, before he began talking. The dead look was back in his eyes.

"Very well. I am Kurosaki Ichigo, son of the quincy Kurosaki Masaki, and Kurosaki Isshin, now known as Shiba Isshin. I-" Ichigo was cut off by Isshin making a choking noise, and then promptly fainting. Silence. The Reiou snorted, and told someone to wake him up. Once the poor man had regained conciousness, the Reiou motioned for Ichigo to continue.

"My father sacrificed his powers to be with my mother. I was born in 1995 AD, on the 15th of July. Being the son of two highly powerful beings made me able to see ghosts from a young age. When I was 15, I had high enough spritual pressure to equal a Vice-Captain. But I was unaware of it, as I didn't know anything about the spritual world, so I had no knowledge of the reiatsu I was spilling, and the hollows I was attracting..." As Ichigo continued to explain about how he got his powers, how he lost them, and how he regained them, and how he fought the quincies and then about Aizen, Isshin became more and more sick and frustrated about his own role in those conflicts. Even though he'd only know Ichigo for some months, he'd always a protective instict towards him. There was an old tale about spirits being able to recognize their loved ones even after death. Apparently the bond was ingrained in one's soul. Isshin thought that there was truth in that tale, and maybe that's why he was so eager to believe Ichigo. And maybe that's why every shinigami was keen on trusting Ichigo.

"..and the next thing I know is Kaien asking me all kinds of ridiculous questions. That's why I chose to change the timeline, and that's why I killed Aizen. To prevent him and Juuhabach from destroying everything again. " Ichigo finished his explanation, looking as impassive as ever. The Reiou was silent, before he smiled.

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. It seemed like your breaking of the cosmical laws was to preserve the universes. I would like to offer you a place within the Royal Guard, as I do to every Shiba that achieves bankai. Do you accept?" the Reiou asked with a knowing glint in his eyes. Ichigo smiled dryly.

"I am afraid I must decline, Reiou-sama. I must fulfill my mission first, and to do that, I have to remain in Soul Soceity dor the next centuries. Maybe after that." the prodigy answered. The Reiou just smiled.

" Very well. But do accept this haori as a token of my respect of your deeds, even if they technically never happened. Shiba Isshin, please escort him back to Soul Soceity." With that, the meeting was dismissed. Isshin approached Ichigo, who looked slightly guilty, and started to explain.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't tell anyon-" he was cut off as Isshin embraced him in a bear hug, squeezing him until he couldn't breathe.

"It's okay." Isshin said in a thick voice. Ichigo looked surprised.

"You mean, you're not mad?" he asked hesitantly. Isshin answered immediately.

"Of course not! I understand why you woul hide you past from everyone. But Ichigo, you have to decide if you're ever going to tell anyone. When will you tell Kaien? And more importantly, Byakuya?" Isshin said in response. Ichigo blinked, and the gave a wry smile.

"Soon, I guess. Now open the senkaimon. Yama-jii is waiting." Laughing at Ichigo's name for the strongest shinigami to live, Isshin opened the senkaimon. Ichigo sighed. He did not look forward to tomorrow.

 **Next: Promotion and love part 2**

 **AN: Sorry for the delay...I will probably not update for the next month or so T_T. Anyway about the quincy-shinigami , well you see, when I wrote that because he was on his height of his shinigami power, he could only shoot one quincy arrow. reason being shinigami and quincy powers don't go well together. see it as when the percentage of reiatsu that is shinigami based is over 33,3%, it converts the quincy reiatsu into Shinigami powers, therfore dimishing the quincy powers. the potential is still there, but kind of pushed i the backseat. So to balance that Ichigo can only shoot one arrow when in bankai, and vice versa in Vollstanding.(he can only shoot one getsuga in vollstanding) BUT; that doesn't mean he loses his zanpakouto swords. In fact, he will be able to alternate between sword and bow. not sure about the crossbow, though. Hope it cleared the misunderstanding. And also, he will be able to achieve higher power when he fuses both vollstanding and bankai. He will likely not do it before a theoretical apocalypse, since the reiatsu output would turn big parts of the three worlds unhabitable, very much like Chernobyl. Phew!**

 _ **Reviews are the drink of gods.**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 12: Promotion and Love**

 **Disclaimer: Idon'townbleachleavemealonealready**

 **AN: So, some of you were surprised by Ichigo's meeting with the Reio, which surprises me. I had dropped so many hints about that... well, anyway! I'M BACK! And 250+ follows and 100+ reviews! Thanks for waiting!Now, this chapter was deleted by some troll who managed to hack in here...and the idiot even replied to some reviews and PMs! the nerve...and to you yaoi fangirls and boys, I've decided to take the Yaoi out in a oneshot named "Bleach: Love in War". This will be a GEN fic, with ByaIchi friendship...sorry, I wasn't intending to write yaoi anyway...and wrote the yaoi part for my friend...and then I messed up some documents...well, here's the yaoi free version! To clarify, there will be no main pairing in this fic. Maybe a side pairing, which will be mentioned in casuality or something but that's it! Sorry for the delay and shortness, now enjoy!**

 **Edit: I deleted the yaoi fic. Sorry, but I wasn't satisfied with it.**

§ Yamamoto's office §

Yamamoto was looking at the orange haired man in front of him. Unknown to the young man, he'd been at the meeting Ichigo had with the Reio. Truthfully, the old man didn't know what to think. Here was a youth who'd been forced to grow up way before his time. Yet his power was so destructive that he'd been able to annihilate a fully empowered Juuhabach who was fused with the Reio. Yamamoto still felt shivers when he thought about the sheer power Juuhabach had commanded before he was sealed away. It was mere luck that they even managed to seal him anyway. And the man had unsurprisingly found a way to escape the seal, and was probably amassing an army as they spoke. Yamamoto sighed. His shinigami weren't war ready. He shot a speculative look towards Ichigo.

"You know, Gramps, I knew you were at the meeting. Can we get to the point? I still have to reseal my reiatsu, and it's getting late. Kaien wanted to have dinner at home to celebrate my bankai." Yamamoto blinked at the casual tone that this infant used to refer to him. He was just about to reprimand him, but decided against it. Yamamoto rubbed his forehead, frustrated. He decided to get to the point

"You're a war hero, Shiba. And you have bankai. I am willing to wager that more than half the Captains want you instated as soon as possible. So, infant, do you want to take over as the Captain of the tenth division?" Ichigo blinked at the offer, and a thoughtful look overcame his features. Personally, Yamamoto thought this a win-win situation. He'd have a transcendant hybrid under his command, where he could keep an eye on him. And Ichigo could train his division to be war ready, which he undoubtedly would. Ichigo seemed to agree.

"I accept. Though, I advise you to test Byakuya as well in a few months. He's on the verge on achiving bankai, and he will have mastered it by then." Yamamoto's mouth curled slightly in a slight smirk, the only sign of his satisfaction with Ichigo's decision. He clapped his hands, calling in a lower ranked shinigami who was holding a Captain's haori with the insignia of the tenth division on it's back. Ichigo raised an eyebrow sardonically, but didn't comment.

"Welcome to the Gotei 13, Captain Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo. You may leave." Yamamoto said as he handed Ichigo his haori. The orange haired took it with a bow, and turned to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Keep an eye on Ichimaru Gin, would you? Bye, gramps." Yamamoto blinked at the remark. If he remembered correctly, Ichimaru was the third seat of the fifth division, currently away on a mission in the Living World. And didn't Shiba mention something about him being a double agent, and as sneaky as a snake? The old man sighed. He was getting too old for this. Good thing he had caught someone who might be able to take over after him.

§ Shiba mansion §

"Congratulations on achieving bankai! Oh, I am so proud! Wait, is that..?" Kaien boisterous exclamation was put to a halt as he stared at his brother. So were the rest of the "surprise" party attenders. In addition to Shunsui, Juushiro, Yoruichi, and Shinji, there was Urahara, Zaraki, Ginrei, and Byakuya in attendance. Ichigo smiled ruefully while he gave the news.

"Say hello to the newest Captain of the Gotei 13, fukutaicho Shiba." the orange haired man counted to three before it seemed to sink in. Kaien jumped three feet and then engulfed Ichigo in a bear hug.

"Captain?! Oh, my baby brother just 32 and already a Captain! I bet you'll be the best captain ever! No offence Captain Ukitake.." As Kaien rambled on, Ichigo was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen. He frantically waved his arms, causing Shunsui and Shinji to snort in laughter. Byakuya finally took pity on his best friend and tapped Kaien's shoulder. The man turned around, not yet letting go of Ichigo.

"Uh, Kaien-san, you're kind of strangling him..." Byakuya said slowly, as if still waiting for Kaien to realize it by himself. Kaien yelped and let go. Ichigo coughed, trying to catch his breath. Byakuya rubbed his back.

"Sorry about that, Ichigo. Now, a toast to my brother. The youngest man to become a Captain. Cheers!" As everyone raised their glasses, Kaien decided to take a backseat and see what happened between his brother and the Kuchiki Heir. This seemed to be interesting. As the party went on, Ichigo got reaquenticed with his old friends. To everyone's surprise, Ichigo got well along with both Kisuke and Shinji. The three of them were on first name basis by the end of the night. Kaien watched Kisuke warily, sending him suspicious glances every now and then.

The Shiba Clan Head didn't trust Urahara with his cousin. The only reason he tolerated the scientist was because Yoruichi was one of Kaien's frineds and somehow, Kisuke's best friend. Kaien had initially thought that Urahara was the most creepiest man alive, until he met the 12th division third seat Kurotsuchi. Kaien shuddered. If Urahara was creepy, that man was insane. Kaien dreaded to think about what kind of gross experiments he would try to do on his cousin. Protective insticts now on high alert, Kaien stalked towards the trio of Shinji, Kisuke and Ichigo. Ichigo looked surprised when Kaien decided to intrude.

"Ichigo, Hirako-taicho, Urahara. How nice to see you three get along. Urahara, can I have a word with you?" Not even waiting for the response, Kaien dragged the surprised man in a secluded corner. Urahara, clearly perplexed, asked why he had been dragged away . Kaien introduced the man to the Glare of Doom.

"Urahara, I don't care if you're a captain, or whatever. If you ever hurt my cousin I will kill you. Slowly. I will even achieve bankai just to do that. So watch yourself. And keep that...thing you call a third seat away from Ichigo. Or else." Urahara gulped at the threat, and nodded frantically. Kaien smirked. He wasn't a fukutaicho for nothing after all.

When they walked back to the room, they saw that Ichigo had been joined by Shunsui and Juushiro. Kaien blinked, pleasantly surprised that Ichigo was finally getting along with his Captain's best friend. He made a beeline for them. Juushiro seemed to be saying something.

"...and I want to thank you. Without you, I would still be in and out of an infirmary. Now, I can finally train again. How can I thank you?" Ichigo was reddening slightly from Juushiro's genuine kindness, and Kaien struggled not to grin. Shunsui had no such inhibitions, as he made 'aww' noises at Ichigo's admittedly...cute expression. Ichigo glared at the 8th division captain, to which he replied with a mocking bow. Seemingly seeing Shunsui as a lost case, Ichigo turned his attention back at Juushiro.

"Ukitake-taicho, I am touched by your offer, but truly, I was just a messenger. I am sure someone would have noticed after a while that the humans had made several advances in the field of medicine." hearing Ichigo's response made Kaien snort. His brother was too humble. Apparently, Shunsui seemed to agree.

"Oh, please, don't pull that humble thing. We both talk to Restu regularly, and she told us that Soul Soceity's medical science is light years behind humans. She's been trying to learn all about it in the last year or so, and she seems frustrated that she missed out on so much. I think you deserve everyone's thanks in that regard." Ichigo seemed surprised to hear Shunsui's agreement, and bowed his head as a thanks for the compliment. An idea came to him.

"Then I will take you up on your offer, Ukitake-san. As a return to my...favour, could you please teach me about how to runa division?" Ukitake seemed pleased, as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"Of course, Ichigo-san. Oh, and please, call me Juu." Ichigo smiled a miniscule one in return and Kaien grinned. His cousin would do just fine.

 **Next: 10th division**

 **AN: Please review! Next will probably be in two-three weeks. Maybe I will write another companion oneshots for this fic...say if you like it!**

 _ **Reviews are nectar. I like nectar.**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 13: 10th division**

 **Disclaimer: We've established that no, I do not own Bleach. Can we please move on?**

 **AN: So I have a new story in the making...it's a WIP, but I would like to hear if you guys would like to read a Bleach/Avengers crossover? I won't post it until I am done with this one, but I am still working on it. Also, a Noblesse/Bleach crossover is also a WIP. Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews! Now enjoy!**

§ Captain's meeting §

Ichigo looked around himself. He was attending his first ever captains' meeting. Well, in this timeline anyway. In his past, the orange haired man had sort of become a captain, though he never was officiated. And his "division" was mainly consisting of visoreds and exiled captains, plus his human friends. The unofficial division was led by Ichigo for almost 13 years. 13 years of camraderie he would never forget. Ichigo's heart ached when he thought about his "division's" destruction. It had taken Aizen three years to dismantle them. The final nail in the coffin was when the evil man sent a million modified hollows after Ichigo's division. His men and women were good, excellent even, but in the end they fell. Unfortunately, Ichigo had been occupied with Aizen himself, who'd come out of nowhere and begun a fight. Ichigo had been puzzled, but had not had much time thinking about Aizen's motivations for the sudden "visit". He found out soon enough, as an injured Urahara limped into their fighting ground. The shopkeeper didn't say anything, but the broken look in his eyes told Ichigo enough. Aizen was very lucky to have survived that day.

Ichigo brought himself out of his reverie and focused on the present meeting. Everyone had welcomed him with open arms into their ranks, having witnessed his immense power when he'd fought Aizen. There had been no official ceremony where the captains would judge him or his bankai either. Apparently defeating a wannabe god was enough proof of his prowess. Yamamoto tapped the floor, announcing that the meeting was in session.

"It is nice to see we all have recovered from the wounds we unknowingly dealt each other. We have only one preson to thank our victory for, and that is the newest addtion to the Captains. Captain of the 10th divsion, Shiba Ichigo." Here, the old man sent a nod of acknowledgement to Ichigo, who bowed his head. Yamamoto continued.

"This meeting also has another purpose. The Soul King has informed me of a possible war brewing on the horizon. Although we may have time to prepare for it, we cannot be slacking off. In the last couple of centuries, the level of power for a normal shinigami has been dwindling. Even you captain's cannot compare to the power of your predecessors. And you have been enjoying these times of relative peace. That's why we had so much trouble imprisoning Kuchiki Kouga. If you were up to the old standard, you would've caught him in hours. Instead it cost us thousands of llives and months of time. Gentlemen, all of you are to start a strict training regime. The war is going be harsh, if the Reio's warning's are anything to go by. Our enemy is strong. And he has his own army. We need to be prepared."

The silence that enveloped the room was deafening. Ichigo was surprised that the old man had decided to inform them about Juuhabach an his plans, though indirectly. But the orange haired man was grateful nevertheless. It was true that the shinigami's of today were below par, and that had shown during the wars. A stricter training regime may not be the solution for the war, but it would certainly help. The silence was suddenly breached as Shunsui let out a loud groan. Ichigo rolled his eyes. The man hated training. And working. And just being sober in general. It was a wonder for Ichigo that Shunsui had been such an efficient Captain Commander during the Quincy war. Everyone else seemed to be alarmed by the news, but a determined glint quickly showed itself in their eyes. Ichipo approved. Juushiro cleared his throat, catcthing everyone's attention.

"Ah, I was just wondering how we are going to juggle our own training, and instructing our division. And how are we going to prevent anyone from dying when we unleash our reiatsu? 13 captain level shinigami fully released won't have a good effect on the surrounding souls." Ukitake's questions were met with pensieveness. Ichigo intervened, bringing the attention back to himself.

"Well, if I may. I think we need to prioritirize(AN:my bad, but i'm too lazy to fix that) our divisions. Us captains will likely survive an attack from the enemy, but the members of our division may not. So I suggest a morning session, and a late afternoon session, where we observe each and everyone of our divsion members, and help them on a personal level. I believe many have the potential to achieve bankai, especially the lieutenants. We have to put our training on hold until the 12th develops a reiatsu concealing field strong enough to hold our combined reiatsu. When we come to that stage, we can put together a training schedule that suits everyone." Ichigo's suggestion seemed to impress and surprsie many of the captains who didn't know him.

He fought down a scowl. He hated being taken for a muscle head with a strong set of morals. The orange haired man had finished Med school with top marks, at the same time as he had been fighting for the continuation of life in the universe. He thought he deserved at least some credit for that. But his shinigami friends continued to underestimate his intelligence, until one day he'd put his foot down, and told them in no uncertain terms to not take him for an idiot. Or else he was leaving them to fend for themselves. The looks on their faces was something Ichigo would treasure to the end of time. Yamamoto tapped the floor again.

"A very good suggestion, Shiba-taichou. All in favour?" Everyone raised their hands. Yamamoto looked pleased,, though it was hard to tell.

"It is decided then. You will train your divisions until we can set up a field that doesn't let reiatsu outside. Urahara taichou, please see that it is done promptly. And your third seat Kurotsuchi is to be fired, and arrested. Apparently he experimented on some hollows and quincies without our knowledge. Not to mention the way he was eyeing Shiba-taichou. Dismissed." Ichigo had turned green at the mentions of Kurotsuchi. If it was one man he hated more than even Juuhabach it was the creep known to the world as Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The man had tried to experiment on Ichigo and various members of his unofficial division. when he brutally murdered by Bambietta, no one shed a tear. Shinji had even thanked the female Quincy. Ichigo was just thankful that Yamamoto was firing the creep.

§ 10th division barracks §

Fuku-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku looked over the assembled division impassively, a rare sight. The strawberry blonde was standing next to her new captain. Rangiku didn't know anything about her new captain, other than the fact that he was incredibly strong, and oncredibly smart. Also that he was astoundingly young and a total cutie. Rangiku would have gone for him, if she didn't have a crush on a certain someone. A certain Gin Ichimaru. Speaking of, he should be back from his solo mission to the human world one of these days. Matsumoto sighed exasperatedly. That man was so...frustrating.

What was wrong with admitting that he loved her, and be done with it? Honestly, men. Rangiku shook herself out of her reverie, and focused. Captain Shiba Ichigo seemed to be assessing each and every one of the division members, and vice versa. The 10th division was a fairly nice division with very few muscle head, who generally opted for the eleventh anyway. But they were slightly skeptical of Ichigo. And so was Rangiku, to be honest. What kind of man achieved bankai within a year of being inducted? And at a such young age as well. Rangiku hadn't even entered puberty at 32. But here was a fully functional an obviously grown man at the same age. Finally he seemed to have assessed the division long enough.

"Good morning. I am Shiba Ichigo, your new taichou. You may refer to me as Shiba-taichou, or Ichigo-taichou. Or just taichou. I don't care as long as you don't disrespect me. Now, I understand that some of you are skeptical of my...qualification. But I assure you, I will do my absolute best to ensure that the 10th division grows as a unit. 'Tis I do swear. " many blinked at the oath, including Rangiku. But it did seem to lessen their skepticism. Ichigo seemed pleased, before he turned serious again.

"Now, the Captain Commander has ordered that our training regime gets more efficient. A war is on it's way. And we must prepare. We are going to train ten times harder, and we are going to do it together. We will a four hour training session from 4 am till 8. I will assist every one of you, and try to help you out. You have all the potential to achieve bankai, and though it may differ in power, each and every bankai, anad each and every zanpakouto is unique. Speaking of, a zanpakouto is not a tool. It is our eternal companion, and it to be treated as such. If I ever hear anyone refer to their zanpakouto as a tool, they will find themselves in a different division." The glare and threatening raiatsu was enough reassurance for Rangiku that her captain meant business. She was impressed. And a little scared, but mostly impressed. Ichigo contiued, seeing that his message had sunk in.

"After the morning session, we will do our duties as shinigami. That means patrols. What is to be noted is that a shinigami is now only going to patrol a town for a couple of hours, and not weeks. Reason being our requirement to all of us being present for the afternoon session, which will begin at 4 pm, and continue till dinner. Anyone who misses the training sessions is to be assigned a shitty job, most likely cleaning the toilets of the 11th, gathering reports from the 12th and so forth. Do I make myself clear?" the threatening aura was back, and everyone nodded frantically. Rangiku pitied the poor buggers.

"We will begin our training tomorrow. 4 am, prompt. Hell butterflies will tell you where you are to be after that. Dismissed. Matsumoto-fukutaicho, third seat Hisugaya. My office, please." As the division went off muttering about the unfairness of it all, Rangiku sent a questioning look towards Toshiro, who shrugged. They followed Shiba-taichou into the office. Matsumoto was surprised to note that it had already been cleaned of the daily paperwork. Ichigo gestured for them to sit.

"I want the two of you to try for bankai."

 **Mini omake**

Kaien held back tears as he walked out of the 10th division barracks. He'd disguised himself and attended his baby brothers first division briefing as captain. The Shiba clan head couldnt' be prouder. His happiness disaapeared when he remembered the Elder's meeting he had to attend.

Meanwhile, a very angry Shiba Koukoto paced the Council room.

"Where is he?!"

 **AN: Well? Review! And also there will be a huge in one of the next two chapters, so do follow closely. Toshiro's backstory remains the same. And I think RanMaru is one the things Kubo got right. But there won't be exten** **sive attention on that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 14: Preparations**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I even do this? *Sighs* Kubo Tite owns it.**

 **AN:Thank you for all your support! And I came into the university I had applied for as well sooo that's great. Sigh, after 13 years of school, I just wanna sleep. For a year. But that's never happening. Ah, well.**

 **Timeskip 50 years this chapter. Enjoy!**

§ 10th division, 50 years later §

Toshiro was sitting quietly in his office, reviewing some reports. A badge gleamed from his arm, signifying his rank as Vice-Captain. During the 50 years after Ichigo's induction as a captain, the white haired shinigami had grown both in power, and in body. Standing at an impressive 5'11, the fukutaicho was truly handsome. The reason of his growth was unsurprisingly his Captain. Toshiro's lips twitched into a smile as he remembered their first meeting.

§ _Flashback§_

 _Toshiro stared. As did the normally ditzy blonde. They couldn't believe their own ears, though the newly instated captain's demand was a bit unbelieveable. Unsurprisingly it was Rangiku who first reasponded._

 _"I beg your pardon, but what the fuck did you just say?!" Toshiro winced, Matsumoto only cursed when she was in distress, and you don't want to distress the vice-captain. Ever. She was kind of like Shiba Kuukaku in that regard. Just more powerful. The orange haired man seemed to be unfazed, though, as if Matsumoto's swirling reiatsu wasn't alarming at all. Toshiro felt his respect for the man go up a notch. The man finally responded._

 _"I said I want the two of you to achieve bankai. Please," Ichigo raised his hand in a halting motion, cutting off Matsumoto's oncoming rant. "I know it may seem like a big ask. But be assured, you both have the potential for it. I know that you, fukutaicho, are in touching distance of materializing your zanpakouto. Unfortunately you don't seem so keen on taking on your zanpakotou. Laziness, I guess. That has to be changed immediately. Or there will be consequences. Understood?" The prodigy released som reiatsu of his own, underlining his point. Matsumoto seemed discontent, but nodded, not wanting to fight someone obviously powerful. Toshiro was definitely impressed. Captain Shiba seemed satsfied with the answer, as he pulled his reiatsu down. He turned towards the white haired shinigami._

 _"Now, third seat Hitsugaya. You were lauded as a genius yourself, and I believe you graduated a bit over a decade ago, yes? Well, I can for the life of me not understand why you haven't achieved bankai yet. You clearly have the potential as it's simmering beneath your skin. it's time you woke up from your complacency. Both you and fukutaicho Matsumoto will join me in a training session from 8 pm till 10 pm. Kuchiki Byakuya will also be joining us, as he is close to achieving bankai as well, though it may take him a year or two to fully control it. Now, any questions?" Toshiro was stunned by the captain's vehement belief in him. Meanwhile Rangiku took the oppurtunity to ask Ichigo one question that had been niggling on both their minds._

 _"But Captain, what will happen when we both have achieved bankai?" Ichigo smirked._

 _"The strongest of you will overtake as Vice-Captain. Other than that, we are going to train. Achieving bankai is one thing. Perfecting it is another. You will learn to synchrinise with your zanpakouto, and to truly know the meaning of bankai." Rangiku seemed to ponder, before finally nodding resolutely._

 _"Well, then we'll meet at 8 pm sharp tomorrow." She left with a bow. Toshiro lingered. Ichigo raised his eyebrows in query. Toshiro cleared his throat._

 _"Ah, Captain I wanted to ask you something..." Ichigo stared at the third seat. Toshiro coughed lightly._

 _"Uhm, as you can see, I'm a bit ...challenged vertically. And I was wondering if you had any tips, since you, well, are fully grown despite being so young, and, well?" Toshiro was red from his chest to his ears. Ichigo decided to take pity on him._

 _"It will come as your power matures. After that you can practically choose the age you want to look. I'm pretty sure the Captain-commander has chosen to look like an old man to fool his less intelligent foes, as Captain Unohona is almost as old as him. Now, I think you have some paperwork to do." Toshiro, still a little embarrassed, thanked Ichigo and went back to his office. He had a feeling the years under him would be interesting._

 _§ End Flashback §_

How right the white haired shinigami had been. 50 years under Ichigo had changed the 10th division, and the Gotei 13 as a whole. Toshiro didn' expect anything else. The man excluded an aura of power, and his sheer presense demanded respect. His captaincy had led the 10th to be the strongest and well-oiled division in the whole of the Gotei. This was repeatedly proven by tournaments held between the divisions. Before Ichigo, the 10th always landed on either the 7th or 8th position, but after the orange haired man had taken over, they had shot to the top. Nearly all the 20 seated members had mastered their shikai, besides achieving it. The other members were divided between those who had mastered zanjutsu, hakuda and houhou as an art, and those who were proficient in all of these areas, but experts in kido. The other captains often pondered over the reason of Ichigo's massive success.

Toshiro snorted. It was simple really. While the rest of the captain except Ukitake, had created a barrier around them, though intentionally or unintentionally was another matter, Ichigo let his walls down. A division member could ask him for technical advice, and emotional help. Ichigo didn't differ between himself and the rest of the division. He saw them as equals. And he made that clear to everyone. Just because you were ranked, didn't mean that you were more valuable. Everyone was equal, and those who said otherwise were in for a harsh lesson. Toshiro winced as he remembered on particularly arrogant seated officer. The man lorded over the lower ranked personnel, pulling his rank on evry single thing. Ichigo had warned him, but after he didn't listen, he had the man demoted to cleaning the 11th division's toilets. By hand. Toshiro didn't think he'd smell anything more disgusting in his life.

But there was one thing he hated about Ichigo. He didn't care about himself. Toshiro knew that Ichigo was bordering on a collapse. And there was nothing he could do about it. The brush in his hand snapped. Toshiro hated not being able to save his Captain from his biggest enemy. Himself.

"Yoohoo! Toshiro-chan! Oh my, put away that paperwork. We have much more important things to do!" Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted by the third-seat of the 10th, Matsumoto Rangiku. The white haired man sighed. So much for peace of mind. Irritated he responded.

"What could possibly som important that you deem it worthy to cut paperwork? Don't you remember what captain had you do last time? Do you really want to clean up vomit in the fourth division? Again?" At Toshiro's reminder, Rangiku shuddered, before turning serious.

"I saw the Captain _stumbling_ today. He never stumbles. Ever. You know that. This is getting serious. We have to act." Toshiro stifled a gasp at Rangiku's revelation. They really had to act fast. The white haired shinigami was sure that Ichigo hadn't slept in months if he had stumbled. The man who could make sitting down look graceful stumbling was a really bad sign of his health. Toshiro thought hard, before he finally got an idea.

Operation "Get Ichigo some rest" begin.

§ 3 hours later, 10th division Captain's office §

Ichigo sighed. He had approximately 95 reports to go through, before he had to oversee the afternoon session. And after that he had to train with the captain's and those who had achieved bankai. And since there was definitely going to be reports to do by then, he'd get no sleep till the morning session. Ichigo knew he was running low on energy. Hell, even his zanpakotou sprirts were feeling the strain of being awake for...he didn't even now. Then was the strain of conducting three training sessions everyday. Even though Ichigo never powered up, he could still feel himself slipping. And he had a few bruises to prove the fact that he needed a break. Fast. But at the same time, he couldn't afford to slack.

Juuhabach and his army of Quincies would be powerful, and the Gotei 13 were nowhere near the level of their opponent. There was also something else keeping Ichigo up at night. Ever since he had come back in time, Kaien had trusted him implicitely. Ichigo felt guilty everytime he had to lie to his brother. He had private talks with Isshin whenever he visited, and the Guard had helped him ease some of his problems. But that was clearly not enough to let go of the guilt. Suddenly the door opnened to reveal the odd assortment of Ichigo's friends. The orange haired man blinked, trying to figure out what could have brought Kaien, Byakuya, Toshiro and Rangiku to pay him a sudden visit. As expected Kaien was the first to speak up. The man looked slightly angry.

"So Ichigo, what the fuck are you trying to do to yourself?! Rangiku-san and To-chan just told me about how you have been spending the last 10 months without sleep! You're lucky you're so strong, or I would have knocked you out myself! You are going to take a vacation! Clan Head's orders! Now, please explain to me why you feel the need to do this to yourself?" Kaien was practically foaming at the mouth at the end of his rant. Ichigo was slightly stunned by the onslaught of orders and scolding. He sent a half-hearted glare towards Toshiro, who just shrugged and cast a look in Ranhiku's direction. Just as Ichigo was about to shoot back at Kaien that he was able to take care of his himself, Byakuya decided to add his two cents.

"For once I agree with Kaien-sama. I have to admit I noticed you slipping up quite a bit yesterday when we sparred. Not to mention the fact that you almost lost. Though it would do wonders to my self-confidence, we both know that even though you were in shikai and I was in my bankai, the difference between us is astronomical. You haven't activated your bankai ever. Not even when battling the Captain Commander in bankai. I am disappointed to see you waste yourself like this." Ichigo sent a slightly betrayed look towards Byakuya. Kaien now looked ready to unleash his bankai on Ichigo. Ichigo could practically see the steam of his ears. The orange haired man sighed, and counted to ten inwardly, while debating what to do.

"While I appreciate your concern, I can take of myself. I will rest when I haven't got any immediate responsibilities, like paperwork, division managin, and trainin-" a scoff cut off Ichigo. The orange haired man sent a surprised look towards Toshiro, who looked irritated. The room's temprature seemed to drop a bit, something that Ichigo minded. He was running a light fever, and adding a cold to that wouldn't do anyone good.

"Cut the bullshit, Taichou. " was the white haired man's blunt reply to Ichigo's admittedly half-assed explanation. Ichigo was surprised. Toshiro had never been vocal, or prone to cursing. But this was the man who spat in Juuhabach's face when the Quincy had asked him to join the Quincy cause. On his the door of death, mind you. Toshiro continued, seemingly oblivious to the looks he was recieving from the habitants of the room. Though Kaien's eyes held a glint of approval.

"Matsumoto can do at least half of the paperwork. I can handle the training. You know this. We know this. I have been your fukutaichou for almost 50 years. I know when something is bothering you. And I know that you immerse yourself in work to escape the problem. Well, this is it. You have to face your problems. And let us help." Ar four expectant pair of eyes fell on him, Ichigo made a decision. He didn't want to lie anymore. Not to his family, or his best friends. With a firm resolve, Ichigo stood up.

"Might as well do it. I am tired of hiding. Come with me, I'd rather not do it twice." With that Ichigo walked to the first division barracks, having called upon all the captains. The foursome trailed after him, exchanging confused glances. What had Ichigo been hiding?

 **Next: Revelations**

 **AN: Is it me, or has this week taken ages? It's just me? Oh, well! Anyway, I really, really love to read your reviews! It gives me energy! I am not joking. So kindly review! Because**

 _ **Reviews are the meaning of a fanfic writer's life**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 15: Revelations**

 **AN: Oh wow...I didn't expect so many people being so eared up to se Ichigo reveal his secrets...guess it's different when you're the author. Speaking of, check out Vilrmax(?)'s story Black Peninsula. It's very well written yaoi...don't see many of those tbh. ANYWAY, some reviewer pointed out a very annoying thing I do, which I honestly had not noticed myself; AN's in the middle of the story. I will try to curb my tendency to do that. And said person brought up the TB thing...well, as you probably see, it doesn't play that big of a role, so for the sake of the story just ignore it. SO, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I had Kubo's money, but as that's never happening.**

§ Captains' meeting room §

Byakuya sent Ichigo a glance. The orange haired man had trained the Kuchiki Lord achieve bankai in three years. Shortly thereafter Kuchiki Ginrei had resigned, to nobody's surprise, and let Byakuya take over both as Clan Head, and as Captain for the 6th. Those three yeartas had solidified their friendship, and Byakuya considered himself to be Ichigo's brother just as Kaien did. But Byakuya also considered himself to know Ichigo. And the raven haired man had always known that Ichigo hid something. Byakuya didn't bring it up, allowing Ichigo to come to terms with his secrets, and hoping that one day the orange haired man would let his best friend in.

It seemed like today was that day. Ichigo had even called a Captains' meeting. No surprise there, as Ichigo considered everyone to be his friends. And vice versa. Kaien and Toshiro looked a little confused as to whether or not they were allowed there, as they were Vice-Captains, but Ichigo just motioned for them to sit down. Soon everybody was seated, and small talk of the reason for an emergency was made. Even Yamamoto was there, sending knowing looks towards Ichigo. Huh, Byakuya thought. So the Captain-Commander knew. Ichigo looked supremely uncomfortable, before he cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Good evening. I am sure you're all wondering what we're here for today. As it was I who called this meeting, I want you to know that this is a more personal matter than a military one. You see, I consider you all to be my friends, yes, even you, Komamura-taichou, and I want to tell you all of a secret I have been bearing for the past 50 years." Pin drop silence greeted Ichigo's admission. The captains exchanged glances, though Kyouraku Shunsui looked unpertubed for some reason. Byakuya was barely containing himself from yelling at Ichigo to get on. Which he did. Get on, that is.

"It all started when I was 15, living like a normal teenager in Karakura Town, Japan, though one with exceptionally high reiatsu. The year was 2005, approximately 100 from now." the silence was deafening, before it was broken by a quiet laugh from Hirako Shinji.

"Good one, Ichigo. I don't know when you got into pranking, but you have to do better that." Several others looked to be i agreement with the eccentric captain of the 5th. Ichigo's expression turned stormy, and he rose to his feet.

"I'm not lying you shithead! If you just heard me out, you'd understand! This was why I didn't wnat to tell anyon-" before Ichigo could finish his rant, he staggered. Kaien, who was the closest to the orange haired man, lept to support him, only to jump back, as if burned. Ichigo fell back into his seat, looking distressed. Shinji looked worried. So did everybody else for that matter. Kaien seemed to have lost his voice.

"H-h-he's burning up! Unohona -taicho!" Everybody looked shocked, as Unohona set onto checking Ichigo's temprature. The healer looked worried, as she revealed what she'd found.

"He's running a very high fever, 108 degrees at least, and he seems to have had it for quite a while. He needs to be hospitalized ASAP." Byakuya blinked in shock, but it soon turned to anger. Why hadn't the idiot said anything?! Everybody's attention was again snapped as Ichigo sat up, obviously struggling.

"No, I won't go to the fourth just yet. I have to tell you my story. I am tired of holding it in. Just let me tell it, please.." was the man's request. Unohona seemed conflicted, before she nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath, before launching into his story.

"As I was saying. I was a 15 year old teen, able to speak to ghosts because of my high reiatsu. But since I had no control over my power, as I didn't know of it existance, I attracted hollows like a magnet. My high reiatsu was a result of my parents union, one Masaki Kurosaki, one of the last pureblood Quincies, and my father, Isshin Kurosaki, better known as Shiba Isshin, a member of the Royal Guard. They met because of a hollow which Aizen had experimented on..." the captains were taken on a roller coaster of a journey of revelations. Byakuya had to stifle gasps of shock several times. Others were not as good with self-control. Especially Komamura seemed to be surprised when Ichigo revealed that the captain of the 7th had let go of his disguise in the future, and had been accepted for his looks. The man, revealed to be a were-fox, took off his disguise then, his belief in the truth of Ichigo's seemingly crazy story strengthened when the orange haired man just gave a weak thumbs up.

"...and then Kisuke shoved a small black box into my hands, and the next thing I know, I wake up on a futon in a stranger's house." Ichigo finished his story, letting the captains mull over the information he'd let them in on. Shunsui just smiled, as if one of the greater mysteries of the universe had been solved.

"Ah, now I see why your aura put me off. Really, I should's guessed that the strange reiatsu you emitted was because of your hollow-zanpakouto and the watered down version of the Quincy King in your head, not because you were a demon sent from hell to exterminate the existance of the Soul Soceity." Ichigo (and the rest of the room) blinked, before smirking, as if remembering something. Knowing what they did he probably was.

"You were always a right bastard Shunsui, even after Juuhabach cut off your tongue." with that, the orange haired man fainted.

And all Hell broke loose.

Courtesy Kaien, of course.

§ Fourth division, Ichigo's room, three days later §

One captain of the 10th squad opened his eyes blearily. The last thing he remembered was...ah, he'd told his friends of his past. And then fainted. Ichigo frowned. He'd never thought that his 'light fever' was that. Though he'd never had an actual fever to compare with before this, but still, his father had been a doctor, idiot though he was. The prodigious war hero ran a frustrated hand through his hair, which he noticed was in a braid. Now that he noticed, he was wearing different clothes as well. Weird. Ichigo's attention was brought to his surroundings. He immediately noticed Byakuya and Kaien dozing off in chairs beside his bed. Ichigo was slightly shocked to see them there.

The war hero was a bit nervous to confront them, if he was honest. He had lied to Kaien, and the man had taken him in as his brother, though he was related, he'd still lied to him. And swindling a Clan Head was a crime no matter how you looked at it. And Byakuya...well, he was Ichigo's best friend. But he was also a version of the man who'd willingly given up his sister for execution.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Unohona. The woman looked dead tired, before she noticed that Ichigo was awake. A smile made its way to her face. Ichigo hesitantly smiled. Unohona's smile turned scary. Ichigo flinched inwardly. In his inner world, Shiro cursed. Colourfully.

"Ah, Shiba-taichou, you are finally awake. After three days of constant healing, and I mean constant, you are finally, finally awake. Do you have any idea what you put your family, friends, division and even your fangirls through? Or for that matter, what you put me through? I thought you died at least ten times every. . I don't know how long you were bearing that fever, but it must have been at least three months. And you were terribly underweight as well. Though it might not have shown on your body, you were almost anorexic. Now, you are to take a nice, long vacation. And you will follow my meal plan for the entirety of it. Healer's orders. Am I clear?" As the temprature seemed to have dropped to arctic levels, Ichigo thought it was in his best interest to nod frantically. Which he did. Unohona seemed satisfied, before her visage softened.

"I know that you have been through a lot, Shiba-taichou. And I know that you are a very independant individual. But everybody needs a shoulder to cry on. Please be aware that you are surrounded by people willing to lend you their shoulder, their sword, and give their life for you. Now, you are to take these medicines..." Ichigo hid his surprise from hearing this from Unohona of all of people. A small snort brought the orange haired man out of his reverie. It seemed like Kaien and Byakuya were awake. Both of them looked dead on their feet. And they weren't even standing. Ichigo felt a pang of guilt.

"Kaien, Byakuya, I am sorry for what I put you through. And that I lied to you as well, of course, but you have to understand that I-" another snort cut Ichigo's apology off. The Shiba Heir sent a nervous look towards Kaien, who looked impassive and unimpressed. Even Byakuya looked a little disappointed. Ichigo's heart fell.

"I am not disappointed that you didn't tell me about your sickness and about your past. But what does piss me off is that you don't trust us enough to tell if you are having a good or a bad day. That you don't take care of yourself. That you won't stop until you are on the ground bleeding from a hundred wounds. That WE CAN HANDLE IT! THAT WE WILL NEVER ABANDON YOU!" Kaien was breathing heavily at the end of his rant. Ichigo looked a littlr lost, and a bit angry.

"Do you think I wanted to hold it in for so long? Of course I am going to fear losing you! I fucking lost everyone! Every. Single. Person. Just because I wasn't strong enough to protect them. Because they were my weakness. And both Juuhabach and Aizen exploited that! You know, I saw the fucking bastard kill my sisters. My sweet, sweet, Yuzu and strong, strong, Karin! Do you know what Aizen said before I killed him? Standing knee-deep in the blood of my friends, he told me how he r-r-raped my little sister! If you think I didn't tell you because you couldn't handle it, it's because you can't! You don't know how it is to live with a war zone in your head!" Pin drop silence followed Ichigo's statement. Kaien looked shellshocked. Ichigo breathed deeply, before giving a sarcastic smile.

"You know, my inner world was beautiful, filled with tall buildings. Now it's a wasteland, barely enough to accomedate my spirits. I didn't tell because I thought you couldn't handle it. I know you can't handle it. Everybody went insane at some point. Me, I went on killing sprees bloody enough to land me in Hell for eternity. And I don't want to see the same happen. Not again." the time traveler's was contorted in grief. The silence was heart breaking. Byakuya reached out and touched Ichigo's shoulder.

"You're right. We aren't able to handle that. But we're here for you. Let it all out, Ichigo...brother." Kaien chipped in.

"No matter how many wars you've lived through, Ichigo, you'll always be my baby brother. Nothing going to change that." Ichigo stared at them with an anguished look, before he threw his arms around his brothers.

And he let it all out.

 **Next: Central 46 part 1**

 **AN: I was honestly not trying to write something this emotional...it kinda sorta wrote itself tbh. -_-'. Please forgive me if I disappointed any of you though! not that chipper a chappie...yeah, I know, horrible pun. Anyway, 300+ follows! And almost 200 favs as well! And 150+ reviews! I love you, I honestly do. Please review, because**

 _ **Reviews are that medicine that writers don't deserve, but the medicine they need.**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 16: Central 46 pt 1**

 **Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. Bleach. Comprende?**

 **AN: So...I've been putting this off... -.-''. BUUT anyway, let's get onto it, shall we?**

§ Reio's palace §

One lynchpin of the worlds was quietly sipping a warm cup of tea. As one would imagine, he had a lot on his mind. But today was a specially headache inducing day. Not that he got headaches, but he was sure that if he was able to get them, he would have one. The King sighed. Ichigo Kurosaki had finally told his friends of his past, or rather, their alternate fate. But now that Seiretei's elite knew about Kurosaki's position as a hybrid, it was only a question of time before the official at Central knew. The King took another sip pf his tea.

Central...the Central 46 was established to work alongside the Gotei 13. As the Gotei were purely a military organisation, the Central 46 was a supposed government, responsible for oragnising districts, food supply, provide education etc. The 46 didn't have any power over the Gotei. And the Gotei didn't have any power over 46 either. The king had designed the two organisations to work together. But over time the 46 had assumed power over the Gotei. The Reio grimaced. Truth to be told, he hadn't been to angry at the 46 in the beginning. The Gotei had begun to be too reckless with their missions, and even the lowliest of the shinigamis' head was filled with arrogance. At first the Reio had approved of the 46 reigning in the Gotei. He had thought that it would improve the shinigamis, and for a while, it did.

But after the early bloom, nothing seemed to happen. Instead of walking forward, the Seiretei just became stagnant. And the Reio blamed the 46. The old geezers were too stuck in their ways. They feared change. This fear had ultimately transferred over to the Gotei. And this fear could lead to a disaster if the 46 heard of Ichigo's disposition. The King absently refilled his cup, by magic of course. A thoughtful expression came over the Reio's face. As the King he had full, absolute control over both the Gotei and the 46. And he could also appoint out Members(for 46), or Captains if he wished to. And he had the power to fire Members as well. An idea came to the King. And he smiled. Central was in for a change. And a shock. Not necessarily in that order.

§ Captain's meeting, two weeks after Ichigo's breakdown §

Ichigo cast a quick look around himself, exchanging smiles with his fellow Captains. He was truly happy that his friends has accepted the truth about his past. They had all grown closer, and the training sessions had been much more fruitful. Maybe it was the knowledge of their deaths,the imminent bloody war, and how Ichigo had been forced to fight regardless had hit them hard, but nevertheless, it was a welcome change. Shunsui who'd gained notoriety for skipping the Captains' training, had also been participating recently. The eccentric had mostly been sparring with Juushiro and Ichigo, as they were the only ones able to keep up with the easy-going man. Shunsui was a powerhouse, his technique was flawless. And Ichigo was very happy to call himself his student.

Ichigo recalled the training session from yesterday. Shunsui had commented offhandedly about how Ichigo's fighting seemed to have used the 8th's captain's style as a base, to which Ichigo had wryly replied that in his timeline, it was Shunsui who had teached him how to wield both his swords simultaniously. Shunsui had seemed thoughtful, before replying that his counterpart had done a good job. Ichigo snorted. What a way to compliment oneself.

The orange haired man was shaken out of his thoughts as Yamamoto announced the meeting to begin. Ichigo sighed inwardly. Meetings like these were pure hell. Everybody was required to report the bi-weekly happenings at their respective divisions. Surprise, surprise, a military organisations didn't have that many fun activities planned or done. Shinji was often spotted nodding off. Shunsui had no such shame, and he just sprawled in his seat, going to sleep if the occasional snores were any indication.

Ichigo, on the other hand, tried to concentrate on what was being said. He had found ot that paying attention more often than ot led to useful information that either being omitted, or just ignored. Especially Yamamoto's speeches were loaded with hidden info, and after 50 years of listening to the man's coded speeches, Ichigo considered himself a pro at getting vital info out of the tight-lipped old man.

Before long it was time for Yamamoto to speak, but before the old man could get around to dish out hidden info, he was interrupted by a bright light appearing in the middle of the room. Ichigo shielded his eyes, preparing to face whatever that might com out. Fortunately it seemed like it was someone friendly with the Soul Soceity. Ichigo blinked as he both rubbed his eyes free of residual light, and as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Reio-sama?" those words seemed to have an instant effect on the room, as every captain hurried to kneel before the King. The Reio just waved a hand, dimissing it. Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Welcome, your Majesty. If I may ask, what brought you here?" the room was waiting for the Reio's answer. The King smiled.

"Oh, a certain thing caugh my attention. You see, when I first established this system, I gave an equal amount of authotrity to both the Central 46 and the Gotei 13. But for some time, the Gotei has been subservient to the 46. So, as an equalizer, I've decided to make a certain change. I've decided that a Captain of Gotei will now serve as Member of the 46. He will have the same rights as a regular Member, as well as the authority of a Captain. This Captain, will be Shiba Ichigo." Stunned silence met the Reio's announcement. The King looked smug, before a slightly irritated expression overtook his features.

"Shigekuni, I thought you were aware that the Central has no power over the Captains of Gotei, or hos things are done. Why have you allowed them to walk over you? I am truly disappointed. See that it changes pronto. Now if you excuse me, I have other duties to attend." with that, he was gone. The elite warriors of Seiretei stared gobsmacked at each other. Shunsui asked the imoirtant question.

"Did Yama-jii just get scolded by the Reio? Oh, congratulations by the way, Ichigo." Needless to say, Yamamoto was not happy. Ichigo on the other hand, seemed to have frozen.

From his seat, Byakuya snorted. He didn't envy Ichigo at all.

 **Next Central 46 pt 2**

 **AN: SORRY! sorry! But I'm kinda going through a rough patch, so...updates are going to slow down. Until we meet again!**

 _ **Reviews, the juice of life!**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 17: Central 46 pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: Uh, me no owny**

 **AN: Whew! It felt good to just relax for a bit...but now, I'm back! So, after this chapter, I'm beginning the final chaps. As I said, I'm not gonna write more than 70k, and this story has generally been fast paced, so it fits, in my opinion. Now, onto the chapter!**

§ Shiba mansion, later the same day §

Kaien and Ichigo Shiba were sitting together in the meeting room of their mansion. Ichigo had of course told his brother of his current status as a newly inducted member of the C46, or was it 47 now? Kaien had taken the news surprisingly calmly and reacted with the seriousness that is demanded of a Clan Head, something Ichigo was thankful for. After Ichigo's confession, Kaien had turned very serious in regards to his training. The man had achieved bankai a few decades ago, but was only focusing on mastering it now. It reassured Ichigo of the fact that his time-traveling was truly changing things for the better. Though the Soul Soceity still stood no chance against the Quincies, they were much better prepared for them. Ichigo thought that they could be fully prepared for the war in the remaining hundred years before the War would break out.

But the orange haired Captain's new status was an unexpected responsibility. He saw the positives with this position, of course. This newly acquired membership would prevent any attempts that the 46 would have done for Ichigo's eviction from Soul Soceity because of his hollow and Quincy powers. And it would spread Ichigo's influence in the elite community of nobles. Not that he needed that, as the Heir of one of the Great Clans, and as a Captain of Gotei 13. The problems of Ichigo's inauguration as a member of Central was that this was politics. And Ichigo was an unknown entity to the old geezers. Not to mention that the 46 hadn't been notified of Ichigo's induction beforehand. That fact alone made him a pariah in the Central. Ichigo was going to be thrown in a virtual cage with hungry bears.

The orange haired man had no experience with the politics of the 46, since the Central had been abolished during the wars, mainly due to being, well, dead. The wars had been fought under martial law enacted by the Gotei. This inexperience was the reason for the Shiba brothers' impromptu meeting aka politics lesson. The reason Ichigo had chosen Kaien as his teacher was simple. Kaien was his Clan Head, and had been trained in politics since he was out of diapers. And he could direct Ichigo in how to conduct politics in a fashion that befitted the Shiba Clan. Contrary to popular belief, the Shiba weren't just a brazen loudmouthed bunch with too much reiatsu for their own good. When it came to politics, the Shibas were pretty cut-throat, as one needed to be.

"Just remember this. Never loose your cool. Hide your anger behind cold smiles, like the one you use when you get too angry. Also, let your oppnent entangle themselves in their own words. Provoke them in such a manner that they ultimately loose it. Don't be too expressive, and I mean that you should loose your scowl, for that. Appear, cool, calm, and unfazed. Don't let anything get to you, and don't let your inexperience show. That is the secret to succeeding. I think you'll be a natural at this as well, going by the way you've been handling the Clan's inner politics." Kaien smiled wryly. Ichigo snorted. The Clan was Ichigo's family. Central was going to be Ichigo enemy. The Clan's politics had always favoured Ichigo, while Central was going to oppose Ichigo's pattern of breathing. The younger Shiba sighed.

"Oh well, if I mess up to much, I'll just pull a Shunsui and pretend to be hardheaded as fuck. That would be hilarious, now that I think about it." Kaien looked scandalized at this.

"Don't you dare emulate him. You are an Heir, and you should act as such in situations like these. Come now, I've arranged some etiquette lessons. Those geezer are so taken by their customs they'll eat you alive if you so much as twitched the wrong way.." as the Shiba Clan head continued, Ichigo felt his stomach dropping even more. Damn the Reio for doing this to him!

On a completely different note, the Reio felt chills going down his spine as he enjoyed observing the aftermath of his penultimate decision. The King of worlds frowned, but dismissed it as nonscencial. After all, he was the most powerful entity in existance. No one could scare him. Right?

§ Central 46 Chambers, the next day §

Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, Soutaichou of the Gotei 13, war hero, and the "Dragon" of Seiretei, was feeling, dare he say it, gleeful. When the Reio had announced Ichigo to be the newest addition to the 46, he'd initially been shocked and worried. But then he remembered that this was Shiba Ichigo. If anything, it should be the 46 that should be worried. The Soutaicho sent a glance o his companion. Yamamoto was generally present at the Central's meetings. His presence alone prohibited many of the members from passing laws that were too harsh on the Gotei, or those that were too noble-friendly. Now, with the Reio's intervention, the Gotei would fially be able to prosper as they should've been. All this thanks to one time-traveling war-hero.

Yamamoto and Ichigo made themselves comfortable on the seats in the Central's Colossieum. Noo one had approached them, as the tradition of Central demamded there be no communication before the meeting. Ichigo was sent many a curious glance. Yamamoto had to admit, the young Heir truly was an eye-cathcing sight. With his flowing orange hair braided and slung over his shoulder, his haori flaring around his graceful form, and his sword hanging at his hip, he cut the perfect image for an ideal shinagami Captain. And the fact that he was a well known Heir added the icing on the cake. Yamamoto hid a smirk. He was truly waiting to see Ichigo in action. Those old farts had no idea what would hit them.

Finally the meeting was officially commenced. The Head of the Central Council, Shinya Ikamu cleared his throat as he sent Yamamoto and Ichigoart an ugly look hidden behind his spectacles. Yamamoto and Shinya had a rivalry, of sorts. When they were young, they had studied the shinigami arts together. But because Shinya had more inclination towards politics and the like, he'd chosen the 46 as his job. At first, Yamamoto and were like brothers, but as the centuries went, Shinya became more and more conservative and traditionalistic. Which had led to a very public disagreement between the two, consequently replacing their friendship with rivalry.

"Welcome all. Today we commence the 100153rd meeting of Central 46, which are, as of yesterday, renamed as the Central 47, as our respected and honorable Reio-sama ordered." That statement, delivered as painstakingly as it was, caused a lot of muttering to erupt. One voice asked hesitantly.

"Who is our newest member, Shinya-sama?" the query seemed to physically pain the Head as he grimaced lightly before he answered.

"Ah, an esteemed Captain from the Gotein. Shiba Ichigo, Heir of the Royal Shiba Clan, Captain of the 10th division, noted prodigy. I welcome you to the Hall." the obviously forced words had no affect on Heir Shiba, as he simply stood to give a speech as was tradition for new members. Just as he was about to speak, one particularly annoying member shot up. Okire Mumi. The man was "pain in the ass" in a physical form, in Yamamoto's generous opinion.

"Presposterous! We all heard how this man has taken us for fools for the past 50 years! To top it off, he's a hybrid! A monster like him should be put down, not invited in these pure halls!" silence greeted the man's words. Many seemed to agree with Okire. Ichigo looked unfazed. Yamamoto gave him points for that. Suddenly the Hall's temprature seemed to drop. Ichigo seemed to not pay it any attention.

"Thank you, Okire-sama, for those... _kind_ seemes like you are all familiar with my past, and my genetical disposition as a hybrid. But that does not make me a monster. Nor do I need to be put down, as you so candidly put it. To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about the Central. I didn't choose, nor did I have any ambition of joininig the 46. But the King's word is law, is it not?" Ichigo finished his response with a cold smile. The Hall seemed to cool down a bit more. Yamamoto was truly impressed. Ichigo had basically freed himself from following any traditional 46 values with that statement. By saying he was here because of obligation meant that any political schemes wouldn't change anything. Of course, using the King's name was also a brilliant move. Ichigo continued.

"Sorry about that. As I said earlier, I'm here because I was ordered to, not because I wished. The Reio has granted me the membership of Central, but also the additional equalizer for me is that I have as much power as the Head of the Council. The reason for that is simple. For the past half millennium, Central has been using their power where they don't have the right to, in the Gotei. Reio-sama put up with it because you people were actually making progress, but with a gallactical war approaching, we don't have time for your dilly-dallying." Scandalized gasps erupted all around, but Ichigo ignored them.

"The Central 46 were the first to be killed in our time. And they weren't mourned. In fact, strategically speaking, the enemy did us a favour by killing you off, as you would have held us back from even surviving. In the end we lost. But I believe we would've won if you hadn't made incredibly stupid laws regarding the shinigami traning system, and how you demanded paperwork for every single thing. Most shinigami wasted their lives away trying to get it, and were subsequently cannon fodder. All because 46 old farts couldn't handle a little change." this time, Ichigo's scathing remark didn't provoke, but rather embarrassed the aforementioned old farts. Yamamoto was truly amazed. He'd beem tryin to get them see the error of their way for centuries, and here was this youngster, ripping their blindfolds away.

"How dare you! You're an upstart with no respect for your elders. I should've known, you Shibas are cut from the same block anyway. Always respectless, idiotic and arrogant in your ways." The room's temprature, which had been on it's way to normal, suddenly dropped 10 degrees. It became difficult to breathe for many of the members, as Ichigo let them feel a piece of his reiatsu. Yamamoto hid a smirk. Again.

"Okire Mumi. The patriarch of the Okire clan, known in the black market for your business that provides sex-slaves, no? In fact, didn't you sell your own daughters for the same trade? And then you pretended they had died, abbducted by, ah, Shiba Rikichi, who was on to you. Isn't that true?" The Shiba Heir's voice was void of emotion, and cold as the artic. His statement had garnered many shocked expressions, and many looked truly disgusted with the fat lub of tard known as Okeri. Okeri, strugglig to breath under Ichigo's wrath, was forced to admit his crimes. Ichigo smiled coldly.

"Sex-trade is punishable by death, isn't it? Well, I, as High member of the Central, order your execution. I will have the burden of being your executioner. Shinya-sama, if I may." The only thing the Head of Central was capable of was nodding. Ichigo reached for his sword. Seeing this, Okeri made a pathetic attempt at fleeing, only succeeding in falling over. There was a slash, faster than anyone but Yamamoto could see, and Okeri Mumi was no more. The message was clear. Don't mess with High Member Shiba Ichigo. Or you'll end up dead. Some Onmitsukido cleared of the body and the blood from it's position. A moment of silence passed before Shinya finally managed to speak.

"An investigation is to be led against the Okeri family immediately. Anything else you would like to discuss, High Member Shiba?" Ichigo's cold smile told them that they were in for a long, long day. Yamamoto ordered some food.

 **AN: 1 am, but I had to get this done! In celebration of 200 reviews, 370+ follows, and 250+ favs. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 ** _Review. It might save a character's life._**

 ** _-iamAdisco_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 18: The beginning of the end**

 **Disclaimer: Noidontown.**

 **AN: What the title says. Huge timeskip and the intro of Quincies in the next chapter! On the other hand. THANK YOU! Seriously, more than 20 reviews for the last chapter...I'm completely floored! To add to that, I now have 400 follows, and almost 300 favs, along with 50,000 hits! Do you hear my disbelief yet?! AND EFFING BLACK. FOLLOWED! I was literally crying when I saw she followed. Honestly, she is legit one of the best writers. Too bad she doesn't write more Bleach fanfics...oh well! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Enjoy!**

§ 10th division, a few months after Ichigo's induction §

Toshiro looked at the clock. 17:25. That meant he had 5 minutes to prepare the afternoon Ichigo would no doubt be looking forward to. With a sigh he got up and got to work. Ever since the Reio had instated Ichigo as a High Member of C46, things had changed. To start with, the Seiretei had become much more in touch with the modern world og living. One could say they were somewhat ahead of the humans, as Kisuke Urahara had made a lot of advances that the humans undoubtedly weren't capable of. Now, the people of Seiretei had a much better living standard. All thanks to the 10th division Captain.

Along with modernising the Seiretei, Ichigo had also forced the C46 to see the damage they had wrought upon the Rukongai. Toshiro snorted. Apparently,the old geezers had simply looked down their nose, and acted all haughty. Ichigo had snapped, losing control of his reiatsu. The whole of Seiretei had felt it. That had been followed by a, how to put it, severe tongue lashing. The bad living conditions had long time effects on souls, as they left a bad imprint on ones memory. The tortured souls often became criminals when they reincarnated, and subsequently hollows. Not to mention the crime rate in the higher numbered districts. Toshiro shook his head in disgust. The sheer brutality of the crimes comitted had been enough to make one Central member vomit. And Ichigo was listened to. Toshiro couldn't say that, for example, Inuzuri was a good place to live in, but it was far better than what it had been. At least the kids had shelter. And regular patrols were sent. From what the fukutaicho had heard, Yamamoto had a good laugh over the C46's position. The white haired man could swear he'd heard someone cackle once he'd passed the 1st division barracks.

The white haired lieutenant looked at the clock. 17:29. Toshiro began the countdown.

3..

2...

1

BANG!

"Tea, Toshiro." was the command of his captain. The fukutaicho silently handed the obviously frustrated man his tea, and wnt back to his work, silently waiting the onslaught. This had somewhat become a habit. Every time there was a C46 meeting, the orange haired man would come into his office, demand a cup of tea, fume silently for a couple of minutes, before going on a long spiel about the 46s' general stupidity. Emphasis on "long" and "stupidity". In all honesty, Toshiro was astounded that the old geezers were able to function as normal beings with the amount of idiocy that was in place in their brains. The white haired man's attention was brought back to the resent as he saw that Ichigo tiredly dragged a hand through his hair. That was never a good sign. Toshiro prepared himself.

"Toshiro...am I stupid? A plain idiot? Batshit insane?" said man blinked in surprise. Hesitantly he answered. "No, Captain. I would say you are very intelligent. May I ask what brought this on?"

"Oh, I don't know. But for the past 6 months, I have been trying to get my points across to people who are older, more experienced, and evidently, smarter than me. That they don't get my points, must obviously mean that there is something wrong with me, doesn't it?" Toshiro winced at the sharp sarcastic edge inThat they don't get my points, must obviously mean that there is something wrong with me, doesn't it?" Toshiro winced at the sharp sarcastic edge in his Captain's voice. This didn't bide well for his ears.

"Do you want to know what happened today? I had the nerves to suggest that, oh now that we are actually checking on those unlucky Rukongai bastards, maybe e should offer the children there school and build some infrastructure and shit. Do you know what they replied? That they didn't any motherfucking funds! HAH! Lack of funds! Like I don't know about all the money they get from their job, and add that to their extracurricular, barely legal, businesses, and you have 45 fucking business empires. Okeri, the bastard I executed on my first day, had enough money to support a relatively big country. And he was considered small fry! MOTHERFUCKING BUREAUCRATS!" Toshiro was stunned at the end of the tirade. Ichigo never swore. Let alone that much. An stunned silence had taken place in the division, indicating that everyone had heard. Toshiro sighed inwardly, before he hesitantly approached the caged lion that was his Captain.

"Do you want more tea?"

"Pour it."

Toshiro watched silently as his captain sipped his tea, trying to come up with a suitable topic to talk about. He had never had to deal with an angry, cursing Ichigo before. Luckily he was saved from further trauma as the shoji doors slid to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki. The man silently sat down, and Toshiro offered him some tea, which the newly inducted Clan Head gratefully accepted. Byakuya turned towards Ichigo, who had given no indication of noticing Byakuya's arrival. The Kuchiki sighed.

"I know that they pissed you off, but was scaring them that much really necessary? And why in the Seven layers of Hell did you think that destroying the Head of Council's chair with him in it would do any good?" Byakuya sounded intrigued more than anything else. Even Toshiro raised an eyebrow. Ichigo twitched.

"Yes, it was necessary. And the old goat-fucker was pissing me off. Do you know what he had to say about the children of Rukongai? That they were cannon fodder, unimportant souls with no past or future. Apparently he doesn't remember the fact that he too comes from the Rukongai. And it's not like he was hurt. The crafty geezer was Yama-jiji's training partner after all." A silence fell as Byakuya mulled over the information. Ichigo rose, surprising the occupants of the room.

"Wanna spar, Kuchiki?"

"With you in a mood to destroy the realm? Of course."

With that, the two departed, leaving a befuddled Toshiro. He shook his head, and sent a Hell-butterfly to the fourth. Ichigo was still pissed off, after all. And they couldn't have the Kuchiki-head dying from a spar, could they?

§Elsewhere§

Byakuya felt a chill run down his spine as he watched Ichigo get ready.

 _"This was definitely one of your less wise decisions, Byakuya-sama."_ his ever so-faithful zanpakotou commented. Byakuya rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but agree.

Ichigo powered up, and Byakuya winced at the malicious intent in his reiatsu. Definitely not his best idea. There was probably a bed in the Fourth with his name-plate on it. As he saw his best-friend get into position, he knew that h was going to be pummeled. Thoroughly.

Oh, well, he thought as he drew his sword. Might as well try to enjoy it.

Inside his wielder's mind, Senbonzakura winced. Barely 5 minutes into the match, and Byakuya had already entered bankai, while Ichigo hadn't even drawn his swords, preferring to fight with kido. This was going to be a long, long, day.

In the 4th division barracks, Unohona felt a chill down her spine.

 **Next: Year 2005 AD**

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Sorry for the delays, and the shorter chaps, but Uni is hard, man.**

 _ **A review is the most honest form of communication. Even if you copy and paste.**_

 _ **-**_ **iamAdisco**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 19: Year 2005 AD**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bleach.**

 **AN: Thank you for your love! And we're hittin' 40 000 words! Time-skip is approximately 100 years. And now, let's jump forward, to infinity and beyond!**

 **...Yeah, I'll show myself out. Enjoy!**

 **§ Captains' meeting, 1st of July, Year 2005 AD §**

Urahara Kisuke was nervous, and tense. Two words normally not associated with the eccentric scientist. But the occasion was such that it generated a bit of fear into his heart. As soon as Urahara had found out about the impending rebellion of he Quincies, he's placed several devices across the three universes that would monitor and warn in case of immediate danger. One of the alarms had been activated several years ago, when there was an attack on the Kurosaki-Ishida family, the last remaining pure-blooded quincies. Of course he knew the significance of those names, as his photographic memory allowed him to remember almost everything. And that included every single detail of Ichigo-taichou's confession a hundred years ago.

The attack on the family of the "last" quincies had kicked everyone into action. Several high-class shinigami had been dispatched to deal with the hollows that somehow managed to overpower the Quincies. Of course being saved by the shinigami had led the Kurosaki-Ishida family's views to change, and the family had built a hesitant alliance with the Soul Society. Last he'd heard, their newest Heir, Ishida Uryuu was advancing quite nicely in his powers. But what ultimately had been the consequence of the attack was that the Seiretei's increase in war preparations. The Seiretei itself was a fortress, and there were guards stationed everywhere.

The citizens of Rukongai were also taken into consideration, and thanks to Kisuke's genius, would probably be safe in case of war. The plan was simple. As soon as the Quincy struck, the Rukongai would, in it's entirety, be transported to Hueco Mundo. There would of course be less strong shinigami officers accompanying the civilians, as they would only be cannon fodder, no matter how much they had trained. They would also be more useful against the lesser hollows as well. And Vasto Lorde usually kept to themselves, so it was a safe bet. The only shinigami left would be those which had mastered their shikai or bankai. Thankfully, due to the much improved training regime, that encompassed a good 500 hundred shinigami. As there were only 29 Quincy generals, they would be hard-pressed against the shinigami task force without the army, which would be overpowered.

Of course, the possibility of this plan failing was as big as it was of it working. Ichigo had warned them about the fact that many things could change due to his interference in the timeline. The captain turned politician had said that already there were many differences. Firstly there was the matter of the Kurosaki-clan. It seemed like Masaki Kurosaki, who had been Ichigo's mother in the past timeline, was currently single, and had taken the mantle as Clan Head of the Kurosakis. Not that it was an actual title, as there wasn't a clan. Instead, she lived with the Ishidas as the sister of Ryuuken, and apparently worked as a doctor at their family hospital. On the matter of her powers, she seemed to be strongest of the lot, her Blut Vene already known to be the strongest seen in eons.

Which led Kisuke to suspect that Ichigo himself had inherited more Quincy abilities than he was showing. The orange haired man had admitted that he never even released the full extent of his shinigami powers. And he sparred with both Juushiro and Shunsui on a regular basis, with both of them in their bankais. Yet, the man wasn't sure of he could defeat Juuhabach when he attacked. It made Kisuke shiver in fear. The scientist brought himself out of his reverie. This was not the time to sit idly. He cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself.

"Excuse me for the interruption, Soutaicho, but the 12th division have picked up some strange readings from various areas in Hueco Mundo, though they seemed be concentrated around the area of Las Noches, the castle of the Vasto Lorde. That, coupled with the fact that there has been significant, I mean, significant, drop in Hollow activity these past couple of days, leads me to the conclusion that the Quincy are on the move." A thick layer of tension seemed to follow Kisuke's announcement. Yamamoto seemed to wait for it to sink in before he turned to Ichigo.

"How many days do you think we have left, Shiba-taicho?" Ichigo seemed pensive as he answered, though it was hard to tell with his frown. "I can't say for sure, anytime between to days, hours, or minutes, to two months, or years, though I would say that it seems likely that we may be under attack sooner rather than later." The tension in the room seemed to be heavier. Kisuke spoke up curious about his reasoning.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo flashed a minuscule half-smile toward the scientist. "I got a connection to the madman in my head, Kisuke. Though Yhwach is nothing like Juuhabach, they still have the same pattern of thinking. And according to him, the Quincies are going to strike soon." An awkward silence enveloped the room at the mention of the fact that in the end, it was Soul Society who had driven Juuhabach to the extremes he was going to. Shunsui cleared is throat, trying to rid the awkwardness.

"Well, then we have to get ready won't we? Why don't we take a day off training, so we can be more prepared for the actual fighting?" It certainly did get rid of the awkwardness, but Shunsui was quickly shut down, or was about to get shut down by Yamamoto. "Unfortunately, we can't put off the training and take a day off right before a war, Kyouraku-taicho-" the soutaicho was suddenly cut off by an unlikely person.

"Actually, I agree with Shunsui. A day off would be good for everyone. And we have been preparing for the past century and a half. There isn't much we can do in a day." Yamamoto looked like he was going object, but sighed in defeat, muttering something suspiciously like 'I'm too old for is' .

"Very well, Shiba-taicho. But everyone is to be alerted, including the Royal-Guard. Urahara-taichou, prepare the shifting of the Rukongai. Meeting adjourned."

§ Shiba Mansion, following the meeting §

The mood in the usually exuberant house of Shiba was a somber one. There were 5 of them in the dining room, Kuukaku, Kaien, Ichigo, Isshin and Miyako. Miyako was Kaien's wife of 50 years, and his subordinate. She was a beautiful woman who was deceptively strong, and her shunpo was almost on par with Yoruichi. The only reason she had joined the 13th division was because of Kaien. Ichigo couldn't relate. Who would want to spend more time than absolutely necessary with his insane brother? Shuddering at the thought, the orange haired man shifted his attention to his would-be father.

Isshin had arrived shortly after the meeting. Apparently the Reio had sent him down to Seiretei as "extra-help", meaning that he could only help when it was explicitly necessary. Ichigo thought that it would happen sooner rather than later. The orange haired hybrid had a strange feeling towards the oncoming conflict. He felt...restless. Like his very being was preparing itself for something. It was therefore that he'd supported Shunsui's suggestion of taking a break. He wanted to speak with Shiro and Yhwach about this incredibly odd way his Soul was behaving. And he wanted to talk to his family.

During the 150 years Ichigo had spent here, he had grown extremely close to all those present in the room. Even though he'd only known Miyako for 50 of those. His relationship with Kaien was stronger than any other. His brother was exhausting at times, and generally behaved like an idiot, but he always managed to be there for Ichigo. Similarly with Isshin, he couldn't ask for more. Ever since the man found out that he was Ichigo's would-be dad, the man had tried his best to act like one. Ichigo often thought that this version of his father acted more like a father than the one who'd actually donated his sperm. His relationship with Kuukaku was somewhat rocky, though. The girl couldn't quite bring herself to forgive Ichigo for the fact that he'd lied about himself. Ichigo couldn't blame her for demanding the truth. After all, honesty was the trait of every real Shiba. Nevertheless, they were still close.

The five of them were currently sharing tea, and talking about mundane things, trying to distract themselves from facing the possibility of losing a loved one. Ichigo sighed, bringing the attention of the occupants of the room to himself. The orange haired man had been silent until now. Ichigo carded his fingers trough his hair, and smiled at his family, deciding to address the elephant in the room.

"The war approaches us at a rapid pace. We're here worrying about if some of us will die or not. You guys don't need to worry about that. I swear on my Soul that I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of our family. Now that the talk about our possible deaths is over with, why don't we enjoy our day off?" the orange haired man silently added Kurosaki Masaki in his promise- cause even though she had not borne him, she would always be his mother. Isshin snorted at Ichigo's nonchalance, and the mood finally became somewhat cheerful. Though they couldn't quite shake the feeling of finality Ichigo's statement had born.

Soon after, Ichigo excused himself. He needed to talk to his companions.

§ Ichigo's chambers, Shiba Mansion §

As soon a he entered his room, Ichigo headed for the bed. He lied down, and immediately entered his Inner World. His companions were already waiting for him. What surprised him though, was the state of his Inner world. The gray clouds were dispersing, leaving behind and oddly orange sun. Ichigo turned to Yhwach and Shiro and shot them a questioning look. He was met with silence. Then it finally dawned. Why his Soul was acting so strangely. It was indeed preparing itself. The orange haired man chuckled, though it was tinged with sadness.

"Ready for one last ride Shiro, Ossan?" the hybrid asked with a smile. His companions answered, one more somberly than the other.

 _"Of course, Ichigo."_

 _"Tch, King. What is a horse good for if he can't follow his King? Of course ya idiot."_ Ichigo's smile widened. He had all he needed. And he would do everything to protect his everything. His family.

§ Elsewhere §

On the throne of Las Noches sat a middle aged man. He was seemingly sleeping, though his companion knew it to be something else. His King was observing.

Finally the Quincy King opened his eyes. The icy blue eyes were enough to instill fear in many a creatures. The Servant suppressed a shiver. Amused eyes fell on him, and the Servant blushed slightly.

"Get the Sternritters ready, Haschwalth. We are storming Seiretei tomorrow. From tomorrow begins the just reign of Quincies, and the end of the shinigami."

With that, the Quincy king went back to his "sleep". Jugram Haschwalth stood for a moment, letting the order sink in, before he turned on his heal, heading for the main hall.

The shinigami better be prepared.

After his Servant left, the Quincy King opened his eyes. Though they seemed to be as impassive as ever, a very keen observer could see a sliver of frustration in them.

"What are you...Shiba Ichigo?"

 **Next: 2nd of July**

 **AN: So it begins! And 250 reviews, eh! Thanks to everyone for the love! You'll see a theme of dates as chapter titles from now on though. And, sigh, unfortunately, there will be delays. Hope you liked this one, though! Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Follow moi on tumblr. I go by iamadisco there as well. You can ask for prompts and such, and I will do my best to fulfill your requests. Not right now though, as the time is approximately 00.21 here.**

 _ **Reviews shouldn't be asked for, but given freely.**_

 ** _-iamAdisco aka iamAhypocrite-please-review_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 20: 15th of July: War part 1 of 3**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

 **AN: Here we go! Now, just a minute of your time, to the guest reviewer who reviewed criticizing all and everything after just reading chapter 1(which is, I admit, crappy.), while your criticism is appreciated, it's kind of offensive if you just read one chapter of a story and judge the rest of the story on it. In my opinion, you aren't providing constructive criticism, just ranting about the fact that some people want to look at characters a little bit differently. With all due respect, this is my story, and it's my choice how I look at and use these characters. I believe that is the definition of "fan-fiction" Now, with that out of the way, enjoy!**

§ Seiretei §

Once again, for the fourth, and hopefully the last, time in his life, Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba was getting ready to lead a war. The captain was floating in the air over Seiretei, anticipating the arrival of the Quincy, and more specifically, Juuhabach. He'd been doing so for the past 14 days, but a gut feeling told him that today was the day. The entirety of Soul Society was waiting for the inevitable attack. The people of Rukongai had been told an abbreviated version of the truth, and of their placement in Hueco Mundo. Luckily during the hundred years Ichigo had worked for the betterment of their living conditions had paid off, and the people trusted the shinigami enough to not rebel.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed a change in the air, and tensed. The orange haired man sent a flare of reiatsu to Kisuke, signalling that their guests were arriving. The scientist, who was already on high alert, leaped into action and turned on the process of moving the Rukongai. Within seconds the whole of Rukongai was transported to Hueco Mundo, and replaced with an illusion. By that time, there was a hole in the sky exuding a dark reiatsu. Ichigo floated down to the ground, landing next to Kaien and Byakuya, both waiting anxiously for their...guests. He didn't wait for long. Hundreds and thousands of Quincies walked down from the hole in the sky. Exchanging one last grim look with Kaien and Byakuya, Ichigo left for the first division barracks and readied himself.

In his hand, Zangetsu thrummed eagerly, ready to tear the heavens asunder.

§ War §

Juuhabach looked around him, smiling benignly to his children, eyes filled with cruel amusement, both at the blind trust of his children and the foolhardiness of the shinigami. Really, a seki-seki wasn't even worth a look from him, much less able to stop him. He gestured to Bambietta, a particularly amusing child with pyromaniac tendencies to destroy the annoyance. The girl eagerly jumped forward, much like a child in a candy store, eager to please and show off. Juuhabach's smile widened for a minuscule second.

Bambietta concentrated a considerable amount of energy, before releasing it with a cackle of glee. The wall shook, but didn't fall. With a frown on her face, Bambietta repeated her action. This time, the wall fell. Bambietta grinned victoriously. Unfortunately for her and the rest of the Quincies, the victory didn't last for long. As soon as the wall fell, the Vandendreich were rained with attacks of various kinds. An icicle pierced Bambietta, killing her instantly. The rest were attacked with innocent looking sakura petals, who proved to be deadly knives, a barrage of actual knives, and some were drowned, taken by a sudden wave of water which had appeared from literally nowhere. Others were attacked by something which the Quincy identified as kido. Not that it helped them as they were quickly annihilated. In the end, only 26 individuals known as the Sternritter, including Juuhabach, stood, where there were previously thousands.

The Quincy King's smile never faltered, though he was seething on the inside. He'd known that the shinigami had been preparing for the war, but he hadn't anticipated that they would have been able to fell his children so quickly. At least his Sternritter were competent enough to save themselves, excluding Bambietta, that is. Besides, the shinigami might not have realized it, but the more Quincies they killed, the stronger Juuhabach himself would get. And currently the Quincy King felt his energy grow a hundred times stronger. He smirked, and applauded the shinigami who were responsible of killing his children.

"Why, what a welcome! I hadn't thought you soul reapers would notice our arrival, but I seemed to have been at fault. Though I must thank you for weeding out the weaker of my children. Though it makes for a slightly more interesting...contest." His sparked disgust from the shinigami, and fear in his remaining children's hearts. Juuhabach's smile turned sharp.

"How predictable of a monster to congratulate the executioners of his children." Byakuya responded, voice filled with disgust. Many of his companions, namely the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei, excluding Ichigo and Yamamoto, nodded in agreement. The statement sparked outrage in the Sternritters.

"How dare you, a lowly shinigami, insult His Highness! Who are you, anyway?" the Sternritter known as Candice Catnipp screeched. Byakuya raised an eyebrow in a way only a noble could. Condescendingly, mockingly.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth division, Head of the Kuchiki Clan." the raven haired man said slowly, as if talking to a snorted. Candice flushed a bright fuchsia. "Don't talk to me like that, you...you idiot!" This time Byakuya raised both of his eyebrows. "Apparently you have the mental capacity to understand my insult. Congratulations. Though your retorts could use some works.." Candice launched herself at Byakuya, but the man shunpoed away, garnering looks of surprise from the Sternritters. Candice was known for being fast. Byakuya contiued.

"..and so could your aim." The Sternritters winced. Insulting a Quincy's aim was on top of the list of "Things People With a Death Wish Do". Candice stilled for a minute, before smiling viciously. Byakuya felt a shiver down his spine. The atmosphere changed. Both the Quincies and shinigami readied themselves.

"You asked for it." With that the Sternritters attacked. The shinigami responded. And with that the war of the Universe started.

 **Next: War, part 2 of 3**

 **AN: Sorry for the shortness. As you know Uni is horrid. And my muse is currently sleeping. I kinda wrote this chapter by force, trying to get through my writer's block. Sorry. Unfortunately, updates are still late.**

 _ **Reviews, the reason for this author's life, and may help break a writer's block.**_

 ** _-iamAdisco_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 21: War, part 2 of 3**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

 **AN: 550 follows. 400 favs. 300+reviews. wow. I don't even know what to say. Just...thanks. I mean it. and I'm sorry for the delays. But! As of now I have approximately 2 more chapters to write. Thank you for sticking with me through it. As for my muse, she's currently a sucker for Avengers and Noblesse. So I have mostly forced myself to write again. Hope y'all like it:).**

§ Seiretei, battleground §

Shinji Hirako looked over the battlefield. What had once been the 1st district of Rukongai and the outer part of Seiretei was now completely demolished. They'd been battling the Quincies for what felt like hours, and both the Quincies and the shinigami were equally matched. Part of the reason for this was a warning from Ichigo. The Quincy could take their bankais when they activated it. That meant that fighting them with their shikai's tethering at the edge of bankai was their only option. A job that was not easy. Rose had already had a few close calls,almost slipping into bankai. The way Rose's opponent, Pernida's eyes had lit up as it had sensed Rose almost lost control was a confirmation of the "hidden" weapon of the Quincies. Not to mention creepy, as Pernida was a hand. With eyes. Shinji shuddered inwardly.

Across him, Shinji could see Toushiro battling an overzealous quincy, whose name was apparently As Nodt. Shinji thought the name didn't fit the man, as he definitely was an ass. He almost snorted aloud, but saved himself. Barely. The lieutenant of the 10th division looked irritated. Shinji couldn't blame him. As Nodt was an arrogant idiot, and Toushiro could probably have taken out in three strikes had the bankai been an option. Byakuya was still battling that Candice girl, and he too looked vaguely frustrated. Shinji couldn't blame him either. Candice was barely holding herself alive, and Byakuya looked almost bored. The girl would likely survive a head on shikai attack, but a single strike with his bankai would eviscerate her completely. The same could be said for Kaien. The Shiba was in a slight unease as his opponent seemed to have been one of the better ones. Apparently he could duplicate his opponent and fighting style. It was disturbing to watch to versions of the same person go after each other.

The only ones who seemed to have fun were of course Kenpachi and Yachiru, wreaking havoc everywhere they breathed. Their opponents looked wary of them, but seemingly held their own against the dynamic duo. Kenpachi was the only one who had actually defeated an opponent, though it was no surprise. The man had only unlocked his shikai 50 years, with Ichigo's help, and even then it had almost outmatched every captain in terms of sheer. The fact that Ichigo had helped the man control that power and use it accordingly made him all the more terrifying.

Another Captain that surprisingly seemed to enjoy herself was Yoruichi. The Goddess of Shunpo was flashing everywhere, cackling while leading her opponent, Bazz-B on a merry chase all over Soul Society. Shinji almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. The Mohawk-dude was irritating enough to deserve it. And from the looks Sui Feng was shooting him, despite being rather busy with her own adversary Askin something, Bazz was going to get it even more tough soon Ukitake, Kyouraku and Kisuke were nowhere in his sight. Neither were Juuhabach and what seemed like his second hand man. Not that Shinji missed them, but it was worrying.

Shinji himself was fighting a rather lame man, Quilge Opie. As if the man's name wasn't idiotic enough, he had to have the lamest wasn't that he was stupid. It was the fact that his fashion sense clashed with his looks, which clashed with his tactically smart brain, which clashed with his flamboyance and sheer... _gayness._ Not that Shinji had anything against gay people, but there was a limit to what he could take. And the fact that _Shinji_ had a better fashion sense than Quilge was telling enough. Also the fact that the man's "special" power was to jail him was lame. Who wanted to be an overrated jailer, anyway? Shinji was tempted to kill himself just the sheer idiocy of his situation.

All in all, the lieutenants and the captains of the Gotei 13 were busy. He could see the captains becoming frustrated. And he could see why. The Quincy were strong. But with bankai they would have been barely above an Adhjuncas level hollow for them. The only reason that the captains hadn't given in, was because of Ichigo's training. And Shinji thanked every force in the Universes for the hybrid's existence. Had it not been for the strawberry, they would have undoubtedly died. Several times over.

Elsewhere Kisuke Urahara breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finally created the cancelling device for the bankai canceler. He'd dragged his opponent, some guy named NaNaNa (really, was that even a name?), from the battlefield and into the 12th division, where he'd defeated the Quincy with the help of his soldiers. After a search, they'd found the device Ichigo had described. It was simple enough to figure it out, but making a canceler wasn't as easy. The scientist breathed a sigh of relief as he shunpoed to the battlefield, frowning at the destruction. They would have a hell of cleaning up to do. And Kisuke hated cleaning. Deciding not to dwell on it, Kisuke hurried towards the center of the battlefield. Taking a deep breath, the scientist pulled out his device, and activated it. The effects were immediate. Something exploded in each and every Quincy's face. Their medallions. The attackers pulled stopped in their respective activities, their shocked and surprised looks varying decree. Finally, a Quincy with a Mohawk seemed to snap out of it.

"What-who did that?! My medallion!" The rage on his face was frightening to anyone below lieutenant level. Which lost its effect as most of them were above lieutenant level. In fact, Kisuke saw Shinji roll his eyes. The captain of the 5th looked annoyed. Kisuke cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the proverbial to himself. Putting on a patented "mad-scientist" smile, Kisuke held up his canceler.

"Oh, you see, we received some information on the properties of your...medallions. And we couldn't just let you take our bankais, now could we? So I, being the helpful genius that I am, decided that a canceler was much needed. After all, we can't let you win, can we?" There was a look of relief on every shinigamis' face when they heard that they could finally let loose. Bazz-B was looking faint. Byakuya sprung into action.

"Thank you, Captain Urahara. Now I can finally rid the world of this stain on the name of women. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." An explosion of pink deadly sakura petals enveloped the field. Kisuke sensed the rest of the shinigami powering up as well. Within a couple of minutes, the Sternritters fell. Shinji landed next to Kisuke, powering down. The man sighed, looking slightly relieved an weary simultaneously.

"Well...that was frustrating and anti-climatic." Kisuke snorted. Byakuya landed next to them, having heard the comment.

"Actually, this was just the beginning. The real battle is undoubtedly going on near the 1st division. You do remember that Ichigo told us that the more Quincies we kill, the stronger Juuhabach gets. And the man just received the biggest output of energy that he could have dreamed of. It was lucky none of them had the chance to activate their Vollstanding. Come on. I have no doubt that Shunsui and Juushiro are fighting that man who followed his King. We must help to the best of our abilities." With that, the Kuchiki heir shunpoed at lightening fast speeds towards the center of Seiretei. The rest of the captains followed soon after. They had a Universe to protect.

§ 1st division barracks §

Jugram Haschwalth was panting. And so was his enemy. Ukitake Juushiro was a tough opponent- not a surprise. Tough it did surprise him that the kindly man had gotten rid of his millennium old sickness. And the fact that the white-haired man was giving him a hard time without activating his bankai was another surprise. Though Jugram had hit equally hard, without his Vollstanding. If the situation wasn't so dire, Jugram might have enjoyed the fight. Ukitake was an incredible fighter, using both his blades with such precision and control that he could barely hold up. As a result, he had several small cuts bleeding all over his body. Ukitake was in a similar position. As soon as he nicked or injured Haschwalth in some way or another, he was immediately paid back, some times with interest. Ukitake was still waiting for the signal that the bankai stealing devices were eviscerated. After all, loosing his bankai would do no one any good. They continued to fight, both equally matched.

The fight was taking place over the center of Seiretei. A number of houses and mansions covered the ground under them, though most of them were demolished by the sidelines, that is from the top a roof, Kyouraku and Juuhabach watched the fight while playing chess. Kyouraku watched with an expression of mild interest, though in reality he was watching every move closely. His protectiveness of his best friend would always be there sickness or not. In reality, he was supposed to be fighting Juuhabach. And in a way he was. Kyouraku had always been one for mental battles rather than physical. And though he doubted he would win this one, it did beat having to undoubtedly unleash his bankai before it was safe.

Luckily for him, Juuhabach was in no hurry. He may be insane, but Juuhabach was a patient man. He knew that the Shinigamis were lpaying a waiting game. Waiting for what, he could guess. The shinigamis were stronger than he'd anticipated. They would raze his Sternritters soon enough. And while the loss would harm his cause in some ways, it would lead him to win in the long run. The energy boost he would receive would further his alredy high energy levels to unimaginable heights! That would lead to a quick and easy death for the remaining shinigamis. And the Reiou, weak as he was, would be an easy target. After all, what could the Royal Guard do to a much stronger and moral-less God? Especially without their bankais, they were weak as puppies. And as soon as he took his rightful place as God, he would resurrect his children.

Suddenly the medallion on Jugram's chest exploded, and so did Juuhabach's. The King's eyes widened slightly. Someone had known about the medallions. But how? he was mentally connected to all his children, so there was no room for lies. But somehow, his hand had been shown. Ukitake and Jugram paused their fight as they sensed the upheaval in spiritual energy that had followed the explosion. Ukitake's eyes widened as he put two and two together. He recognized his fellow captains and vices powering up after the explosion of the medallion. That must mean that the bankai-cancelers had been destroyed. Kyouraku had apparently come to the same conclusion, as he sat up with a groan.

"Ah, it seems like we have to post-pone our chess match. Time to get serious it seems." Shunsui made a light grimace. Juuhabach sent the man an amused and slightly unhinged smile. He was after all, receiving the energy of his strongest children. It was like getting drunk, only much, much better. Kyouraku shuddered internally. He never wanted to see that look on Juuhabach's face again. Ever. He seemed like he was an orgasm. It was disturbing.

Sensing the arrival of the victors coming, Jugram and Juushiro broke up their fight, Jugram awaiting orders and Juushiro following the plan. Soon enough the Captains and their vices were all assembled. Juuhabach smiled mockingly.

"So the cavalry has arrived, though, I wonder, where is my dear friend Genryuusai? Or for that matter, where is Kurosaki Ichigo?" A wave of shock followed Juuhabach's question. How did the Quincy King now about the time-traveler and his original name? However, they were spared the opportunity to answer as said time-traveler appeared out of thin air, orange hair blowing in the wind.

"I am afraid Yama-jii isn't joining us. Old age, you see? And I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I rarely lie. Kurosaki Ichigo at your service, though," Ichigo sent a smile towards Kaien, who smiled back. "I prefer Shiba."

 **AN: I have defeated it! The mighty writer's block! Sorry for the lateness of the update. But! only 2 chaps to go! I'll admit, I didn't think my story would be this popular. Or popular at all. But you guys have been amazing, without the odd hater here and there. And I am sorry for the length, but this is my ideal length. So!**

 ** _I had a writer's block. You reviewed. It's gone. Like magic._**

 ** _-iamAdisco_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bleached**

 **Chapter 21: War part 3**

 **Disclaimer: pretend there is one.**

 **AN: Whew! Last chapter before the epilogue! Hope to deliver! I know I don' respond to reviews in ANs, but kevin, my man, I can't speak french. Speaking of, my heart goes out to all those who lost their lives in the Paris attacks. As someone who as lost someone because of terrorists, I can feel your pain. And I know it sounds cliche, but it gets better. My prayers go out to everyone affected by this kind of attacks, wherever they may live. Beirut, Paris, Gaza,Iraq, Syria, Jordan, Lebanon, Libya, Nigeria, Pakistan, everywhere. Love for all.**

 **Without further ado...**

§Central 46, a couple of days before the invasion§

Ichigo fought hard not to sigh in frustration. As expected the Central Idiots had began running like headless chicken at the first mention that, for all intents and purposes, they were at war. Of course, it wasn't as bad as it could've been without Ichigo's influence, but still. Ichigo didn't want to deal with cowards who were only looking out for their own hide. Finally getting tired of the sulking and scared old farts, the orange haired captain let loose a bit of his reiatsu, which brought the now quiet room's attention to himself. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Are you done panicking? No? Well, guess what, it doesn't matter. Get over it. The Gotei already have a plan which will, ah, allow you to sit this one out. You'll be transported to Hueco Mundo along with the rest of the civilians. Don't worry, there will be shinigami soldiers there to protect your miserable behinds. The Gotei will deal with the Quincies and clen your mess, as we always do." the insults seemed to have no impact, as they were used to it, but the old farts did calm down considerably, although they didn't look totally placated.

"Why haven't you called the Royal Guard? Are you that sure that you'll be able to stop them?" one of the few women asked. Ichigo stared at her.

"The Royal Guard is there to guard the King, if you've indeed forgotten, Lady Miko. And we've been training for this for the past 150 years. We'll be just fine." as he said this, Ichigo could still feel some doubt. He braced himself.

"What exactly is the battle plan, Captain Shiba? We know from what you've told that the Quincy King gains power from the death of his...children. How exactly do you plan to deal with that?" Ichigo sent an appraising look towards the Head of Council for the actually competent question.

"Juuhabach, as we know is barely hanging on to sanity. In the previous timeline, we noticed that the more powerful he became, the more reckless his actions became, until he was completely gone. He was the most powerful man in the Universes, yes, but he couldn't control that power. And the fact that he didn't realize how insane he was allowed us to take him down. So the plan is to kill the Vandendreich and the Sternritter except Haschwalth, and drive Juuhabach insane with the power boost. Trust me, a powerful but insane Quincy King is far less dangerous than a sane and slightly less powerful one. Of course, it won't be easy, as he will be the strongest man in the Universes, but it's our best bet." The Head of Council looked troubled by the answer, but seemed to accept it readily. A curious look overtook his wrinkly features.

"Why spare Haschwalth?" the old man asked, causing Ichigo to smirk slightly.

"Killing Haschwalth would give some semblance of sanity back to Juuhabach, as he is a genius several times over. We can't have that. Also, Haschwalth is already questioning his choice to follow Juuhabach. " the old man didn't seem satisfied.

"And after that?" Ichigo shrugged carelessly.

"We kill him. Or imprison him."

§Seiretei, battleground, where we left off §

They were standing near Soukyouko Hill, and Ichigo thought that Fate's sense of irony was shining through- after all, this was where it all started in many was for Ichigo, and today, it would end. Ichigo regarded Juuhabach with a calmness he didn't actually feel. The orange haired man was wary, and he knew that with the recent death of the Vandendreich, Juuhabach would be as strong, if not stronger than him. But he was determined to fight, to protect every one of his friends ,until the last of his breath. The fact that Juuhabach obviously knew something about him didn't matter to Ichigo. The past rarely mattered when you were trying to save the universe. But it did pique his interest for how much the Quincy King knew. Regardless, there were other things that needed to be taken care of. With that thought in mind, the orange haired man shunpoed towards the clique of Captains and Vice-Captains that were standing on the Hill. Nodding in greeting, he explained what they needed to do.

"You guys must distract Haschwalth until I've killed Juuhabach. Don't kill him, 'cause it will make things worse. Distract him, imprison him. But. Don't. Kill. Him. Not until the black haired Mustachio is dead." the orange haired man impressed upon his peers, ignoring the various snorts that escaped them when they heard the designated nickname of Soul Society's worst enemy since Central 46. Ichigo swore he heard Yhwach grumbling about that comment as Shiro moment of humor was broken by said Mustachio clearing his throat.

"I am hurt, my dear friends. I return after so long, and you won't even notice me. Speaking of old friends, where is Shigekuni? I thought he would be leading his soldier from the front, like a good General." The Quincy King called out in a mocking tone. Several of the Captains, especially the old ones hissed. Ichigo narrowed his one disrespected Yama-jii except him. And maybe Kyouraku, but that was beside the point, as the eccentric captain looked as enraged as Ichigo, though he hid it behind a sharp smile. The tension increased tenfold. Ichigo took that as a sign. Giving a lasting look to his peers, he smiled one last time before he shunpoed in the air so he could meet his nemesis. Juuhabach raised an eyebrow in mocking askance, though he seemed to be scanning Ichigo calculatingly. Ichigo took a deep breath, and smirked.

"The soutaicho is...occupied with something. I'm sure if he deemed you...dangerous enough, he'd come along. So it seems like you're stuck with me as your opponent." Juuhabach eyes narrowed marginally, and his mocking smile became sharp. The Quincy King's reiatsu flared dangerously, with enough force to send several lieutenants down. Even the captains were struggling. Except Shunsui that is.

"You have quite the mouth on you, shinigami, or is it quincy? You are a hybrid after all. And like all mutts, you bark more than you bite. Very well, I will indulge you in a fight. " Haschwalth's eyes widened. He needed to get out of there, lest he be killed in the crossfire. The blond Quincy hirenkyakued away. Seeing this, the captains made to follow him. Ichigo, who had been waiting for them to leave, heaved a sigh of relief, before finally turning his attention back to the Quincy King. The orange haired man hadn't wanted his friends to become so affected of the reiatsu that they be crushed. So he'd waited for them to make good distance between them and the two titans of power. Ichigo let his tight hold on his reiatsu loose. It seemed like a dam had been broken, such was the force, before it finally settled down. Somewhere else, Shunsui whistled, impressed. He knew Ichigo was unreleased, but he could probably have taken Yamamoto down in bankai with that power. Byakuya sighed, exasperated with his friend's need for theatrics.

Meanwhile, Juuhabach had lost the smile in his face. The power hungry Mustachio was aware of the fact that the orange haired pretty boy was powerful. But this exceeded his expectations a little too much for his liking. The Quincy King had been looking forward to a good fight, one he knew he would win, but this was gearing towards a bloody, brutal, battle. Ichigo smirked once again.

"Surprised? As you said, I am a hybrid. The hybrid, if you will. The perfect blend of quincy, shinigami and hollow. But I thought you already knew that?" Ichigo said, casually mocking the would be Emperor. He knew that Juuhabach wasn't completely insane yet. So pushing his buttons to speed up the process was his tactic. And if he was enjoying it a little too much, it wouldn't hurt anybody. Juuhabach, on the other hand, was grinding his teeth. The impudent brat! Using his own words against him to make him look stupid! But something the brat said caught his attention.

"A hollow-quincy-shinigami-hybrid? Then you're a truly sad individual, falling so far as to incorporate hollow powers into your own. And what good will it be, when I win and you lose?" Juuhabach said in a similar mocking tone. In response, Ichigo just raised an eyebrow. It seemed like Juuhabach didn't know that much about Ichigo after all. And it was a testament to his insanity that he let it slip so easily. Ichigo fell into a stance.

"It's truly sad that you don't even realize what you're facing. Let's get this party started. " With that, the hybrid flared his reiatsu, and unleashed his full shikai.

" _Tear the Heavens Asunder..._ Zangetsu!" Immediately, black reiatsu unleashed itself on the whole of Seiretei. The sunlight seemed to dim, and an oppressive reiatsu weighed down on the few shinigamis still in the city, almost choking them to death, before it suddenly seemed to vanish. Juuhabach's eyes widened, surprised to see such an exhibition of power from the young captain.

Elsewhere, the captains heaved a relieved sigh and trepidation, realizing that Ichigo had just entered transcendent levels of powers. They hadn't had much trouble subduing Haschwalth, as he was already worn out from his fight with Ukitake, and the combined forces of the captains hadn't had to do much. And now they had a blond ponce secured in bakudo of level 100, thanks to Kisuke Urahara. The quincy wouldn't be able to escape even if he tried. Besides, it seemed like Haschwalth was more interested in the fight between Mustachio and Strawberry than anything else.

Meanwhile, the two fighters in question still hadn't made a move. Juuhabach knew that his opponent wan't to be taken lightly, and from the release right now, it seemed like he hadn't even released his bankai yet. Juuhabach released a put upon sigh.

"If you insist." With that, the quincy King released fully released his reiatsu, easily matching Ichigo. The city was flooded with light from Juuhabach's reiatsu, and where Ichigos reiatsu had dimmed the sky, the Quincy King's brightened it up. From the captain's vantage point, they could see that where Ichigo stood, he seemed to be darkness, and from where Juuhabach stood, he radiated an unholy light. The light and dark seemed to clash at a point in the middle of the two pseudo-gods, and created a truly spectacular sight. The Quincy King drew his Scheele Sneider, transforming it to a sword.

For a while all stood still.

And then, simultaneously, the two beacons of power attacked, meeting each other midway.

The moment their swords crossed, a shock-wave of energy went through the whole of Soul Society. The remaining city of Seiretei was completely destroyed as a result, and the remaining shinigami fled before they could be canon fodder. A flash of annoyance flitted across Juuhabach's face as he saw that the Strawberry had blocked him with his trench knife, and somehow managed to break Juuhabach's impromptu sword. Before the young captain could capitalize on it, the Quincy flash stepped away. Ichigo smirked mockingly, and Juuhabach could see something hollow-like in his expression.

"Close combat too difficult for you, Mustache Man?" Juuhabach almost gaped before he pulled himself together. Now the kid had done it. Smiling sharply, he readied himself for the next attack. Manifesting his largest bow, he let loose a barrage of arrows, before using an ancient technique he'd created specifically to fight shinigamis.

"Sankt Bogen." The enormous arrows were travelling at lightening speeds towards the shinigami, who'd been casually dodging every arrow of Juuhabach's until now. The orange haired man's eyes widened, before he flash stepped, evading almost every one of the arrows.

Almost.

One arrow which had been significantly faster than the rest, caught Ichigo unaware and struck him in the middle of his stomach, and pinning him to a mountain wall, which was miles away. Juuhabach smiled a cruel smile. Grabbing one of the arrows of the Bogen, he turned it to a broadsword, fit to fight a shinigami. Not that he was sure that this particular brat had more fight in him. The Quincy King flash stepped towards the mountain, reaching it in seconds. The cruel smile had never left his face as he took in the state of enemy. Kurosaki was gasping in pain, understandably, as his arrow had made a big hole through his stomach. Juuhabach was surprised that his torso was still clinging to the rest of his body. Or the fact that he hadn't passed out because of blood loss.

"Was that all? I must say I am disappointed-" Juuhabach cut himself off as he saw what the shinigami was doing.

The imbecile was pulling out his arrow, almost easily. Then, as soon as the arrow was out, the see trough hole almost immediately knitted itself back. It was as if he had never been injured in the first place! Juuhabach sensed for a drop in reiatsu, and sensed none. Ichigo cracked his neck.

"You were saying something?" Juuhabach blinked owlishly, before falling into stance.

"Bloody hybrids." he muttered. And then they were off again, belting out blows that would have killed an average captain many times over. Ichigo jumped into the air.

"Getsuga Tensho!" the black wave of energy traveled towards Juuhabach, who dodged by leaping into the air. But he once again underestimated Ichigo, as he was suddenly attacked from behind. Not being able to react in time, he took a full force of a Getsuga in his face. Ichigo didn't wait for him to recover, as he flipped and used his sword in a straight cut to his head, which Juuhabach blocked. And retaliated with a cut to Ichigo's ribs, which the shinigami barely evaded.

Juuhabach jumped back to catch his breath. He had to end this. They were both equally matched, and both were still holding back. Apparently the Strawberry had the same idea, as his reiatsu, which only Juuhabach was able to sense, skyrocketed.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Another rush of black reiatsu encompassed the sky, and when the orange haired man reappeared, he was holding to large khyber knives. His hair was flying around him, and he had two horns growing from his head. With a slightly deranged smile, Juuhabach powered up as well. Unlike his children, he didn't have a Vollstanding, as such a thing was beneath him, but he did have a power up. A light encompassed the whole of Seiretei once again, as the Quincy King powered up.

And he knew no more.

Because he was finished, he looked very much the same, if you overlooked the enourmous bow, and the slighlty younger appearance. The quincy King sent out his reiatsu, which destroyed everything in it's path, before finally opening his eyes. The were totally iris-less, and by the expression he was wearing, the ploy to drive him insane with power had worked. Ichigo's own eyes, which were gold scanned the man before him. He'd have to finish this soon. The man before him was a loose cannon. And Ichigo had to mute it. He began charging up for a final attack.

Sensing an enemy, the berserk King turned towards Ichigo. Letting loose a roar of rage, he charged up for an attack. Ichigo's eyes widened when he sensed the power if the attack. A sad smile of acceptance overcame his features.

"Sorry, Kaien... I...don't think I'll be able to make it. " With a deep breath, he charged his attack with all he had...

And the two gods let loose their final attacks.

A black wave of power headed at sonic speed towards the Quincy King. An enormous arrow made its way towards Ichigo.

They both struck their marks, and a huge explosion encompassed the whole of Soul Society.

Kaien was waiting anxiously for the air to clear.

And once it did his eyes widened in horror.

"No!"

Because in front of him, the Quincy Emperor's corpse laid.

And on the other side, his brother's bloody, lifeless body laid.

 **AN: Happy Thanksgiving to the readers in the US. And...Um..please don't kill me? THERE'S AN EPILOGUE! I PROMISE!**

 _ **-Killing me won't bring back Ichigo**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bleached**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I never owned any Bleach.**

 **AN: So...yeah, it's here. I just have to thank all of the 600+ followers, and the 450+ who favorited, and the 350+ reviewers. And this story has, as of now amassed 100,000+ hits. So...yeah! Thanks everyone. Now, to infinity and beyond!**

§ Division barracks, 5 years later §

Rukia Inuzuri stared at the man in front of her with complete adoration and respect. He was her sensei of 4 years, and even though he was rough around the edges, he had always always ensured that she learned. He was rude, and insulted her when she couldn't do one particular technique correctly, or stepped a toe out of line, which, considering her upbringing among the 78th-district slums, happened quite often. His favorite insult, she'd learned, was "dunder-headed midget." Normally, Rukia would beat someone up if they called her something similar, and inform them that no, it wasn't she who was small, but they who were freakishly tall, followed by a good kick to the face.

But, unfortunately, she couldn't do that to her sensei, as he was her superior, and would likely be able to kill her before she even contemplated to do such a thing. Her mentor was powerful, said to be one of the strongest shinigamis in existence after all. And Rukia wouldn't trade him for another for all in the Universes. He was like the big brother she'd always wanted, even though she'd had Renji. But since Renji was an idiot, he was immediately disqualified. She was aware that she had some kind of worship complex for her mentor, but thankfully she wasn't as far gone as Kiyone and Sentarou. Rukia shivered. Those two would be the death of her mentor, with their unneeded over-protectiveness and over enthusiasm about everything their mentor did. She swore she'd heard them complimenting his breathing techniques once! It was lucky that their mentor's wife was understanding and even seemed to gather some kind of amusement from the way the Sentarou and Kiyone behaved.

Yes, her mentor Kaien Shiba was all she could've asked for. The scowling man,who was seemingly in a state of constant irritation, was truly a remarkable individual. Though she'd heard from her seniors that Kaien hadn't always been like this. Apparently, her temperamental sensei had been an easy going, happy go-lucky guy until the Great Battle 5 years ago. At first, she'd scoffed at the mere idea. The guy who hadn't smiled since she met him four years ago, easy-going?! But then she'd discovered that Kaien had experienced a terrible tragedy on the day of the Battle.

His brother, Ichigo Shiba, had been gravely injured, and fallen into a deep coma. One he had yet to wake up from. Rukia couldn't help but feel resentful towards Ichigo. Why had he been so weak as to fall for some spineless Quincy's trick to be so injured? Didn't he think of Kaien before recklessly threw himself into mortal peril? Didn't he realize how much he was hurting Kaien, and the rest of the Shiba Clan? So yes, Rukia disliked Ichigo very much.

Today was the annual festival celebrated on the anniversary of the Great Battle. Everybody was mingling, and having a blast, everybody except Kaien, that is. He seemed distraugt. Of course, he interacted with the various nobles as any respectable Head of Family would, but Rukia could see that he was just being courteous as to not start a feud. Finally, barely half an hour into the celebrations, Kaien excused himself. Rukia narrowed her eyes. No doubt, he was going to visit that good for nothing brother of his. She knew that Ichigo had a room for himself at the 4th division barracks, though not exactly where, and that Kaien often spent sleepless nights sitting beside the vegetable. With a determined look on her face, Rukia decided that t was time to confront her mentor's brother. And she'd followed Kaien to the 4th division barracks.

At first she'd been apprehensive of Kaien finding out, but the man had been so preoccupied that he'd missed Rukia completely. Which was now the reason for the small shinigami to be hiding in the shadows of Ichigo's hospital room, staring at the still form of her mentor. She couldn't see Ichigo's face from her vantage point, but as that was sure to be an unpleasant sight, she didn't mind it overly much. A sudden movement snapped her attention back to the situation at hand. Kaien held his brother's hand, breathing deeply. Rukia shifted uncomfortably, not liking to have invaded Kaien's privacy.

" It's been 5 years, Ichigo...5 long years, and I hurt every second, knowing that I won't be able to help, that I have to wait for Reiou knows how long!" Kaien's voice was shaky, but there was no reaction from his brother. Kaien plowed on, as if used to this. Rukia's heart broke when she saw tears in her mentor's eyes, and her dislike for Ichigo quadrupled in that second. How dare he do such a thing to Kaien?!

"You know, Retsu-san says that you can hear us. And I believe her. But...why...do I have to wait so long...to respond?" tears were streaming down his face now, and Rukia felt herself tearing up at the sight of her powerful mentor's state. Kaien seemed to struggle for control, and he let out a shaky breath.

"But I'll wait. I know you'll be back. Cause you're a Shiba. Cause you're more stubborn than I ever could be. Cause you're Ichigo. The one who protects. I'll always be here. Just...hurry up, wouldya? Shinji's been making fun of me since I've been more like you, I suppose, scowling and strict. And responsible." A this, Kaien let out a laugh. He stayed quiet for a while, before he sighed and moved towards the door.

"See ya, Ichigo."he said, smiling a wistful smile before he left. Rukia waited for him to leave the building, before she turned towards Ichigo with fire in her eyes. She gasped in slight surprise when she saw him. He was...ethereal. With orange hair that had been braided and laid over his shoulder, glowing skin, and a face nearly identical to Kaien, he struck an impressive sight something that should've been impossible for a man who'd been lounging on the bed for the past 5 years. Snapping out of her ogling, Rukia glared.

"You are a despicable idiot who doesn't deserve to have a sibling like Kaien-sama! Don't you realize what you're doing? You're killing him! He doesn't smile, doesn't play around like I'm told he once did, and he's so...sad! Truthfully, I don't understand why everybody in the Shiba clan doesn't hate you for doing this to their Head of Family!" Rukia took a deep breath.

"I don't know you, and frankly, I don't care about you! But Kaien-sama does, and you have to wake up! Before he gets delusional, or goes crazy. " Rukia paused, letting out a soft sigh.

"He's slipping, you know? I saw him pouring tea into the vases once, and I asked him what he was doing. He just looked at me like I was the mad one, and told me that he was watering the plants. Do you the best part? The vases were empty!" Rukia paused again, breathing deeply.

"Look, I don't care that you're a vegetable! I don't care how this happened. But you're important to Kaien-sama! And for that, you need to WAKE UP!" she screamed at the man, breathing heavily. Still, there was no reaction. Rukia let out a frustrated sound. Finally deciding that talking to someone who couldn't respond wasn't going to do any good for her mental health.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." she growled, before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

§

§

In his room, alone from everybody at last, Ichigo's mouth twitched in amusement. That was the first movement. A frown marred his face as he struggled to move his muscles. Finally, he managed to open his eyes. A smirk graced his lips. Trust Rukia to kick his ass into gear.

§

§

The surprised look on Kaien's face when he showed up in the Shiba Mansion was one to savor. And if the bone-crushing was reciprocated by equal force, none of the brothers said anything. And at Kaien's wondering query of how, his answer was simple.

"You needed me. More than ever. Apparently you were going around watering empty vases with tea. The mortification woke me up."

 **AN: Aaaaaaaand Disco out! It's been an absolute pleasure writing this for you guys. I have a couple of ideas which I am going to work on next. A lot of Noblesse, that's for sure. but you'll have to wait for that. See you next time around!**

 _ **Imagine Toushiro Hitsugaya with puppy dog eyes, asking for a review.**_

 _ **-iamAdisco**_


	24. Chapter 24

**SO I'VE POSTED A NEW STORY!**

 **It's a Noblesse/Avengers crossover. Only 8k+ words rn. Link on the profile. Sorry if you thought this was an update :(**

 **BUT, on the insistence of y'all I, your almighty lord, have included an omake of Rukia's reaction**

* * *

Rukia was wary. Kaien-sama looked to be on Cloud Nine. Which shouldn't be possible as of two days ago. He seemed like a totally different person. She'd gone to Ukitake Taicho with her concerns. But the kind Captain had looked slightly amused as he explained to Rukia that this was how Kaien used to be.

That left her confused. Why would her mentor, who she knew to be a scowling, but kind teacher, be such a...goofy idiot? There was no way that wasn't an act. Obviously Kaien-sama, kind person that he was, didn't want anyone to worry. Yes, that must be the case.

But then she saw Kuchiki-taicho look at her mentor and only smile. She was confused. Kuchiki-taicho wasn't afraid to call anyone out on their shit. Why would he put up with this? But later, when she saw Miyako-sama, she saw that she too looked happy. Then it dawned on her.

Obviously Miyako-sama was pregnant! And of course Kaien sama was going to be happy to be a dad. Chastising herself for not congratulating her mentor, she quickly left to find him. On her way, she heard some people talking.

"Did you hear? Toshiro-taicho has been demoted to fukutaicho again. Matsumoto-san looked positively orgasmic when she was demoted to third-seat again." Rukia paused. That couldn't be right, even if it did sound like Matsumoto san.

"What?! Why?" someone exclaimed.

"It's true. They say that the old taicho has returned."

"Really? I wonder how powerful he must be..."

"Well, they say he trained Toshiro taicho, so pretty powerful, I bet."

Rukia shook her head. People would listen to anyone these days. Resuming her walk, she found her mentor. He was laughing like he didn't have a care in the world, holding on to a bowl of sake alongside Shinji and Urahara taicho. He seemed to notice her, just as she was to make her presence known.

"Ah! Rukia! What brings you here?" the merry man asked. Rukia cleared her throat.

"Well, I came to congratulate you, of course-" Kaien laughed.

"So you've heard? My, I couldn't have thanked the Reiou enough even if I had a lifetime! My brother finally waking up after such a long time!" Rukia, who'd been growing more confident suddenly lost it.

"I-what? Your brother?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. His brother." a smooth baritone answered from behind her. Rukia turned around, first noticing the haori of the taicho of tenth division. Only it wasn't Toshiro-san.

It was Ichigo Shiba. Who was looking far too amused.

"You're a Captain." she said faintly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." he said slowly. An awkward silence descended.

"Did you really train Toshiro-ta-I mean, fukutaicho?" Rukia asked, not really sure why she did. Shiba...taicho only looked more amused.

"Yes, I did."

"And the rest of the Elites who have control of their bankai, of course." chipped Kaien-sama in a proud tone. Shiba-taicho rolled his eyes, and an all too familiar scowl settled upon his features.

Rukia did what any sane person would do.

She kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Whatever was that for midget?!" the orange haired man hissed.

"If you dare put Kaien sama through that again, I swear to the Reiou, I will murder you. And don't. Call. Me. Midget." with a final kick to his shin, making him hiss again, she walked out, but not after politely nodding to the hysterically laughing Shinji and Urahara taicho, and Kaien sama.

She only barely got to her room before she fainted of shock and embarrassment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all!**

 **Sadly this isn't an update, but rather a rant regarding the recent phenomenon in the reviews.**

 **Which is...**

 **PEOPLE ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARISM.**

 **Or more specifically, plagiarising cywscross's Swinging Pendulum.**

 **My relationship with this story is that a uninvolved parent may have with their children who have left the 'nest'. I hear from it time to time, and it's nice, but really, I've moved on with my life. Gotten a few other younger stories. [Check them out :]**

 **Now, many of you who can read, and have the cognitive function to actually process and understand what you are reading BEFORE YOU REVIEW, know this to be a false claim.**

 **This is further proven when you see that most of the reviewers who only seem to be able to write and not READ, are on chapter 1 of this piece of work.**

 **So it's really, really, really annoying for me to receive notifications from these people, whom I suspect to be teenagers going through puberty, or younger children.**

 **One of them even accused me of lying when I said that cywscross had given me green light to write this story. Which, if you actually talked to cywscross, she would confirm that we had indeed talked, and that she had given me a go-ahead.**

 **Some even accused me of being the reason for cywscross basically leaving FFN.**

 **How the fuck might I supposed to have any control over what a stranger on the other side of the globe does?!**

 **BOTTOM LINE IS, WHILE THIS ANNOYS ME AND OFFENDS ME ON A SPIRITUAL LEVEL, I DON'T CARE IF YOU FUCKING REPORT ME OR NOT. I HAVEN'T PLAGIARISED ANYBODY. CYWSCROSS KNOWS THAT. I KNOW THAT. ALMOST 300,000 PEOPLE KNOW THAT!**

 **SO FOR FUCK'S SAKE. READ THIS BADLY WRITTEN FIC BEFORE YOU FUCKING REVIEW!**

 **AND TO THE REST OF YOU. THANK YOU!**

 **AGAIN, SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**


End file.
